A Lucky Misfortune
by LongLiveChuck
Summary: Supreme C.I.A. superstar agent, Sarah Walker, is left to die on the street. Chuck takes her under his wing, and shows her a life she always wanted but could never have. But what happens when her old life catches up to her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Edit: Hey guys! Im thrilled at the amount of reviews I've received, it blows my mind that someone actually enjoyed reading this! Just a quick update for two reasons: Firstly, I had received a comment about separating the dialogue, so I attempted to do that. Secondly, I'll totally need a beta/co author! Please review or PM me if you're interested! Thanks a million! **_

**_Author's Note: Hey guys, this is obviously my first fic, so we'll see how this goes. This chapter will be quite short, as it's only a prologue._**

**Chapter one: Left For Dead**

**Echo Park: exact street unknown : 9:07 PM**

It was supposed to be easy. A quick in and out trip. That's what Graham said. That's what HE said. No one was supposed to die, or even get shot. Just infiltrate the base, steal their weapon blueprints and leave. But they had been anticipated. She tried to be brave, tried to help. And it got her here. Lying on the sidewalk, at night, in a quiet neighborhood somewhere in Burbank, California. Sarah Walker knew it. She was going to die.

-FLASHBACK-

They were joking, as they geared up for the mission. Joking about how easy it would be. Joking about getting drinks after. They only brought pistols, because they weren't going to get caught. This was FULCRUM, for god's sake. No one took them seriously. They were the two best agents anyway, Bryce Larkin and Sarah Walker. Also known as the Anderson couple in some parts of the world. Their routine consisted of kicking ass, sex, and killing. The way they liked it.

**Fulcrum Headquarters/ Secret Base: Unknown Location: 7:37 PM**

They drove to the base, relaxed. " So, since Graham offered to get us an extra night at the hotel after this, I was thinking about hitting the bar." Bryce was being his flirty self. "

"We'll see." Sarah wasn't keen on discussing this before the mission, but this was supposed to be easy anyway, so she allowed it this one time.

Bryce parked a few streets down, so that they wouldn't be seen. He got out of the car and came around to meet Sarah on the other side. "I'll snag the blueprints, while you keep them busy up front." Bryce explained.

Sarah nodded, "Sounds good." With a somewhat heated kiss, they were off.

As Bryce went in the back way, Sarah came up towards the front. It was a large facility, literally in the middle of nowhere. It was fenced, with a few visible men guarding each heavy door. Sarah applied the silencer to her gun, keeping low in the shadows as she did. The first man she saw was at the closest door, right over the fence. She leaped it easily, staying in the shadows. She didn't blink as she squeezed the trigger and ended his life. "goodnight." she muttered and pushed the door he was guarding open.

That was when all hell broke loose. There were at least five agents, all with there automatic weapons trained on her. "Freeze!" the man who appeared to be their leader stepped forward. Sarah glanced him over, as she had no choice but to drop her gun as well. He was tall, and had a large scar over his right cheek. "Agent Sarah Walker..." he drawled." My men and I have been dying to meet you."

Meanwhile, Bryce had just finished downloading the files onto his flash drive. Slipping it into his jacket pocket, he pressed his earpiece in, trying to hear Sarah's response. "Walker?" his voice was calm at first, but after hearing no reply, it raised an interval or two. "Walker?" he tried again. "Sarah!" Instinctively, he took off running. He burst down the hall, trying to get to Sarah. He stopped upon hearing their voices around the corner. By the amount of talking going on, he could tell there were four, maybe five guards. He pondered the situation momentarily. That was too many to take on with his pistol. It was times like these were he wished he hadn't joined the agency. The stress and guilt was enough to kill a man. He had to turn his back on Sarah. As he ran for the car, he mumbled to himself, "Hang in there, Sarah. I'll always come back for you."

The leader smirked at Sarah, who adorned a frown on her gorgeous face. She'd seen Bryce's shadow. Why'd he turn away? Didn't he know she was in dire need of help? She shook away thoughts of him, narrowing her eyes at the leader as he stepped forward, slowly talking, as if to try her patience.

He smiled, "You are certainly as beautiful as they say, Ms. Walker. I'd like you all to myself..." he reached out to touch her face. That seemed to be the biggest mistake of his life. As his hand reached out, Sarah's training kicked in. Faster than he could blink, she twisted his arm backwards, yanking the gun free from his other hand. She stood now with his own weapon pointed at his head. Immediately, the leader's men tensed, guns still trained on the blonde beauty. "If you move, he dies." she stated, the venom in her voice seemed palpable.

"Do it." One man called, acting as if it wasn't a big loss.

Sarah shot the weapon once, firing it straight into that very man's chest. She killed him right on the spot, in cold blood. She needed to show every one else who had the power. "Stay here." she ordered, her voice was undeniably calm, but it was all a facade. She had no idea how to handle this. "If you follow us, he-," she jerked her head to the leader she held captive, " -dies." She began to back her way out of the building, watching the men carefully. No one dared follow, especially after the cruel murder they'd just witnessed.

Sarah dragged him all the way to the street. It was there that she finally ended his life, shooting him once, square in the chest. As soon as she did, she ran, desperately trying to navigate her way back to Bryce. One thing she hadn't counted on? The Leader wearing a bulletproof vest. It wasn't until an hour later that she figured out he was following her. She froze, realizing it was all a setup. They were trying to follow her back to Bryce. As she spun around to shoot him, she was met with a bullet, tearing through her shoulder. She fell to the ground in agony, squeezing her eyes shut. "Thank you, agent Walker." he grinned as he bent over and took her phone, which was ringing with Bryce's face on the screen.

-END FLASHBACK-

Sarah's vision was blurry. She had lost a lot of blood. She thought she'd been hearing voices.

"No, Morgan." the voiced sounded," I didn't get the job, it's just, I-" he cut off; gaping at Sarah's broken form on the floor. "Oh god! Oh god! Are you okay?" he dropped his cell phone, running to her side. "What happened? You're shot! Oh god!"

Sarah caught a glimpse of his name tag. Chuck. That's who her curly haired savior was. He took a few breaths. "I'll call 911!" he finally decided. "Please, no hospitals!"

Sarah croaked," I'm fine, really..." she coughed.

"No hospitals?" Chuck cried. "Are you insane? You're shot!" he couldn't comprehend why she wouldn't want proper treatment.

She just shook her head, "No hospitals." she stated.

Chuck thought hard, "Ellie!" he cried. "My sister! She's a doctor!" he seemed to see a ray of hope.

"Fine..." Sarah nodded reluctantly. Chuck gently lifted her up, careful to avoid her bad arm all together. Sarah leaned heavily on him, her life depended on him.

Chuck carried her past the fountain and rapidly knocked on his sister's door. Ellie opened it up, and upon seeing Chuck and the injured girl, immediately snapped into doctor mode. "Chuck! She's shot! Quick, get her on the couch!" Ellie wheeled around, facing her tall boyfriend, who just so happened to be a cardiologist. "Devon, get the first aid kit!"

Sarah was breathing hard on the couch; her blood loss was becoming fatal.

" Stay with me!" Chuck cried as he held her hand. "You're going to be fine..." he paused, fishing for her name. She decided to maintain her cover name, just to be sure. "Sarah...Walker..." she supplied, her breathing labored. It was the last rational thought she'd have for a little while.

**The End, or the beginning if you really think about it...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Firstly, I'll start off by saying just how humbled I am by all the kind comments. As lame as it sounds, 11 reviews for one chapter is quite a lot to me, so thank you everyone. Secondly, as I read the reviews, I noticed that the majority of you took interest in the fact that Sarah was quite content with her spy life. To clear things up: Sarah knows no other life but the one she lived with Bryce, so yes, she was under the impression that they were together, and it VERY hurt when he abandoned her. One last thing: I'd greatly appreciate a Beta! Thanks again! **_

**Chapter Two: Clearing Things Up**

**Bartowski/Woodcomb residence: 11:00 AM**

Sarah Walker awoke to the smell of fresh coffee and murmuring voices. She blinked a few times, clearing up her vision. Upon seeing the unfamiliar surroundings, she immediately tensed, reaching for her gun. Nope. The gun usually strapped to her thigh was missing. She tried to grab her phone as well, but again, it was gone. With no gun, no phone, and no idea where the hell she was, Sarah Walker did something she hadn't done in a very long time. She panicked. She shot up from her comfortable position on the unfamiliar couch, and pain immediately rippled through her left arm. That's when it hit her. She'd been shot the previous night.

"Hey, you're awake." she heard a warm, soft voice speak up. She turned around and saw a tall, lanky, curly haired man, with the warmest chocolate eyes she'd ever seen. He was holding two steaming cups of coffee. He sat beside her, on a chair, placing the two cups gently on the table beside the couch. It was then that she noticed his name tag, and the familiar rush of déjà vu overcame her. Chuck. Her savior. This was his sister's apartment. She was safe. For the time being, anyway.

"What time is it?" She croaked, unsure of what to say in such an odd situation. Chuck immediately reached over wordlessly and handed her the coffee, which she gratefully accepted. After a sip or two, when the warm, soothing liquid had taken its effect, she finally felt at ease.

"About ten o'clock…." Chuck answered. "I honestly expected you to sleep much longer..."

Sarah attempted a shrug, but it came out looking like an awkward dance move. She winced in pain. "So…. You saved me..." she said softly, as if she couldn't control her voice. She felt herself being pulled into his warm chocolate eyes, and her cheeks went slightly red. _'What the hell, Walker?' _she mentally scolded herself. Here was a perfectly plain, nerdy looking guy, and she couldn't even speak normally. It was like she was a school girl in love-…. Love. That's when she remembered. Bryce. Had left her. To die. She frowned, losing herself in thought.

Chuck was clearly embarrassed, as his cheeks were turning rosy as well. "Uh… Um… no, no, it was nothing…" he said sheepishly, trying to sound modest.

"God, I owe you so much." Sarah said with a small smile, feeling as if it was her duty to make him feel better.

"No, it was really nothing…." Chuck smiled back, and by god, it was the most heart melting thing she'd ever seen in her life. It took her back to a time when she was just a child, and her life wasn't on the line every hour of every day. '_Enough of this crap, Walker!'_ she scolded herself mentally once more. What the hell was wrong with her?

"So…." Chuck began, waking her from her musings. "What… happened…? Exactly…?"

Sarah sucked in a breath. This was going to be a tough day.

**Director Graham's office: C.I.A headquarters, Washington D.C.: 2:00 PM**

Bryce Larkin made his way through the hall to Graham's office. He knew Graham always had a soft spot for Walker; he recruited her, after all. But bringing news of her death? He wasn't sure if he'd come back out unscathed. He walked into the office and took a seat on the chair, facing Graham's desk. Graham's back was turned to him, as he was engrossed in the TV. From what Bryce could see, the TV displayed a large fire, burning the facility they'd infiltrated just last night. With a final sigh, he switched the TV off and turned. "Agent Larkin…." He began slowly. "I assume you had success with the blueprints and-…where is agent Walker…?" His face showed obvious confusion, as Bryce placed the flash drive on his desk, his head bent over in sorrow.

"Director…Langston…She didn't make it…." He began, tears sliding down his face. "Her body…" he continued, pausing to blink the tears away. " Was incinerated by the fire…" he nodded to the TV Graham had been watching.

"What!" Graham stiffened, his body going rigid with pent up anger and emotions.

"They expected us, sir." Larkin explained, "I managed to get in and out alive… but when they found Sarah…" he sighed. " They killed her and burnt the place, making it look like a factory fire." He said, tears rolling down his face freely now.

Graham obviously wanted the time alone. "Go, agent Larkin…." His voice was barely audible, choked up even. "Im deeply sorry. She was the best… and will be missed sorely."

**Bartowski/Woodcomb residence: 11:25 AM**

"Well…." Sarah paused, thinking about how to word it. For some unexplainable reason, She felt as though she couldn't lie to him. And though she couldn't give him all the detail, in fear of risking his life or her cover, she settled on giving him as much as she could. "I'm a spy…" She began, pausing momentarily to take in his stunned expression. "I work for the C.I.A, and what you saw last night? That's an average occupational hazard."

Chuck was at a loss for words. Here was this gorgeous girl, with a bullet wound in her shoulder, telling him she worked for the C.I.A. This was not happening. "Y…y…you … what?" he stuttered. _'Very Nice_ _Bartowski. Wait to play it cool…'_ He thought to himself, as he tried to school his dumbstruck expression. And as much as he didn't want to believe her… it added up. "So, you were like….. On a mission?" He sounded like an excited schoolboy.

Sarah Walker giggled. And if Chuck wasn't there, she probably would've slapped herself. " Yes, I guess that's exactly right…"

And so, for the next half hour or so, Sarah gave him the basics. Her name, where she came from(D.C.), and why she was shot.

For the last one in particular, she grew quite bitter, which Chuck noticed. "My partner…." She began venomously, and it was then that Chuck could see why the C.I.A chose her. She could be scary. " He saw me in danger, and left, with what we were suppose to come for in the first place…" she took a breath, trying not to cry, or punch something.

Chuck nodded, still in awe at the fact that a freaking spy was on his couch. He did detect the disappointment and made a mental note for later. She definitely did NOT like her partner….anymore, anyways.

Sarah rose from her comfortable position. " I should really get going…." She glanced around, wondering why His sister….what was her name….Ellie! Why Ellie and her boyfriend weren't here.

As if he read her mind, Chuck nodded, "Ellie's on call, so is Captain Awesome…."

Sarah glanced at him oddly, as if he'd grown two heads.

"Sorry! Her boyfriend, Devon…" he explained quickly, laughing shyly as he did. " Back to the point…" he pressed on. " Please, you have nowhere to go!" he begged. "Stay for a night at least. You can take my bed and I'll sleep here, but you're in no condition to leave…"

Sarah frowned as she pondered his proposal. He was right. She had no place…. No one… Not even a phone. Reluctantly, she nodded. " Alright, but only if you tell me about this Captain Awesome…" she smiled, as of to let him know she was happy with staying.

Chuck gave her a lopsided grin, one of his 'Heartmelters'. " It'd be my pleasure, Sarah."

**C.I.A headquarters, Washington D.C.: 2:30 PM**

Bryce left the building, getting in his car. He smiled as he looked in the mirror. "Idiot Graham…" he chuckled as he pulled away, getting onto the main road. His cell phone rang, and he picked it up.

"Larkin." Was all he said.

"Boss…" a cold voice sounded on the other end of the line. " When I shot Agent Walker, she didn't die. My sources show that she is recovering in a civilian's house, in Echo Park, California..." The gruff voice sounded.

"Walker's still alive, huh?" Bryce smiled to himself. "Good. Leave her alone. Make no contact with her, and stay out of sight until further orders are given. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

" Oh and Donovan?" Bryce grinned as he called his henchman's name.

"Sir?" Donovan answered, slightly anxious. Bryce could be very intimidating.

" Nice job with the fire. You made it on the news."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, im shocked at the support and reviews. Thanks a million. I'll try update as frequently as I can, without cutting corners. This one will be a total Charah building chapter, so no Bryce for now! Sorry. Again, I apologize for the short chapter, but believe me, they'll lengthen out eventually!**

**Chapter 3: Starting New**

**Bartowski/Woodcomb Residence: 2:00 P.M.**

Sarah Walker decided to stay the night. Sure, she could've asked for the phone and gone back to Graham. That would've been easy. But then what? Go back to being paired with the son of a bitch known as Bryce Larkin? Go back to spying and killing and backstabbing and lying? Here was a perfectly decent, cute (though she'd never admit it), kind, caring man who'd put his life on hold to take care of her. He'd ask her to stay the night and rest. She owed him that much. Hell, she might not have even admitted it, but she wanted to learn more about Chuck Bartowski. Screw Graham, The C.I.A., Bryce Larkin, and all of it. It could wait another day.

Chuck Bartowski was ecstatic. There was a gorgeous, deadly, nice spy sitting in his living room. While she wasn't too much of a social butterfly, he was. And here's what he had managed to get out of her thus far: She worked for the C.I.A. She hated her partner, and got a vicious look in her eye whenever said partner came up. She liked coffee. She had an extremely high tolerance for pain, considering she'd been shot point blank in the shoulder and hadn't shed a single tear. She was from D.C., and went on missions. Maybe that wasn't a whole lot, but it was the best he could do. Chuck could tell she wasn't used to being open like that. He tried not to force anything.

"Chuck?" Sarah's voice shook him from his musings. She had an amused smile as she watched him snap back to reality.

"Hmm?" Chuck glanced up, "oh, sorry!" he smiled sheepishly, for maybe the hundredth time that day. How did she do that to him?

Sarah tried to keep a conversation flowing, as she noticed he was staring straight into her eyes, saying nothing. "When you saw me…. On the street, you were speaking on the phone…..about a job?" She queried, hoping the topic would bring up a long lasting conversation. As plain as he was, Sarah was desperate to learn more about him….. About a normal life.

First, Chuck's face went into a state of shock. "You remember that? You were listening?" He was amazed at how focused she was, even when there was a bullet in her. Then, Chuck hung his head in embarrassment. '_Shit! What have I done?_' Sarah mentally berated herself for bringing it up.

"Yeah….." Chuck began uneasily. "I currently work at the nerd herd." He saw Sarah's brows furrow in confusion. "You know…." Chuck prodded. "Buy More? Tech support?"

"Oh yeah! You work at the Geek desk!" Sarah called triumphantly.

"We prefer nerds…" Chuck teased, smiling a smile that made Sarah forget what she was talking about.

"Oh, shut up." Sarah smiled back, wondering if this was how normal conversations worked. '_No talk about guns, gear, grenades, killing, missions…'_ She pondered thoughtfully.

"I know. It's a lame job." Chuck sighed. " Especially for a Stanford graduate."

Sarah's eyebrows shot up. "Stanford? Wow, Chuck, that's very impressive."

Chuck sighed once more. "Well, it would've been. Until I was framed for cheating and kicked out. By-." He stopped himself. "It doesn't even matter." He gave her a wry smile. "What's done is done." _'Bryce Larkin is gone forever, so might as well not bring up his name anymore….' _Chuck thought to himself.

"The agency has people with your talents." Sarah mused aloud. "They're the analysts." She informed him. "They're the heart and soul behind every mission." Chuck was intrigued by all the spy talk.

"What's it like, Sarah…?" he asked, curiously. "You know…..on missions and stuff."

Sarah thought for a moment before answering. "Well, it's scary at first. Field Agents go through months of training at a time to maintain their safety…" she spoke carefully, trying not to reveal anything. "And killing someone…it's not like that call of duty game you like so much…." She turned grave, "It's much harder to recover emotionally." She finished.

Chuck was staring straight into her eyes. He just realized how much this life could take its toll on a person. Sarah was strong for making it this far, especially considering how young she was. "Sounds like you don't like it very much." Chuck pointed out, breaking the silence.

Sarah lowered her voice slightly. "It's all I know, Chuck."

Chuck looked at her. No longer did he see a strong, defiant, cold hearted, badass agent. He saw a lonely, cold, broken girl who'd somehow stumbled across the wrong path. Chuck didn't know why he cared so much, be he felt it, somewhere deep in his heart; he was supposed to fix that.

"So, you've never had a normal life….?" He asked, looking deep into her eyes.

Sarah shied away, looking down. "Not since I was eight. Look, can we please move on? My past isn't relevant." She finally told him, releasing all her discomfort.

"Sure, yeah…" Chuck shrugged, storing that away mentally. He was forming a plan. He was going to fix Sarah Walker.

"So, any favorite artists… you know…. Musically….?" He asked, frowning as he saw a blank expression on her face. "You've got to hear this…." He ran to his room and ran back, grabbing his laptop. He sat very close to her, as he started up ITunes. Sarah was blushing as their arms brushed over each other's, but Chuck didn't seem to notice as he pushed the play button for his favorite song. The song, "Feeling Good," by Nina Simone filled up the speakers, and eventually, the room. Sarah closed her eyes, taking the beautiful music in.

After a few minutes, the music stopped. Sarah frowned, "What happened?" Chuck gave her a quiet laugh.

"It ended…" he smiled. " So I'm assuming you enjoyed it?" he asked with a knowing grin.

"It was beautiful, Chuck." She thought to herself, 'So_ this is why people are so addicted to music…'_

It made sense. It elicited the most relaxing, wonderful, safe feeling in her. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. There was a silence that hung between them after that. Each daydreaming about the other's life.

Finally breaking the silence, Chuck rose and held out his hand. "Madam, let me show you to your quarters for the evening." Sarah grinned and took his hand with her good one, immediately feeling an almost electric current as their skin made contact. Once again, for the twelfth time that day, Sarah Walker was blushing.

Upon arriving at Chuck's bedroom, Sarah looked all around, taking everything in. There was a Tron poster on his wall, which Sarah stared at intently. Chuck followed her gaze and found what she was staring at. "My dad gave it to me." He said softly. " Before he left Ellie and I to raise ourselves." He finished, looking away. Sarah didn't know what to say. She had a traumatic experience with her father as well. She found silence to be the best remedy. Instead of giving him false words, or phony encouragement, she simply gave his hand a squeeze. And that simple gesture said it all.

Chuck reluctantly let go of her hand, rummaging through his drawers. He pulled out his old Stanford T shirt and some comfortable shorts for Sarah to sleep in. "Here…" he handed them to her with a soft smile. "Make yourself at home..." "I'll leave you to change..." he smiled and turned to leave.

"Wait… Chuck?" Sarah called gently. "I'll need some help with this…." She looked down at her bad arm, which was resting in a cast Ellie had made.

"Uh, sure…. Sure…" Chuck stuttered, watching her remove the mission gear she'd been wearing. He covered his eyes, which Sarah found adorable. He helped slide the Stanford shirt on. He then helped pull off her pants and slide on the boxers he'd given her, careful not to let his eyes roam.

"Chuck…" Sarah said with an amused smile.

"Hmm?" Came his dreamy voice.

"Can you…um… unhook my bra for me….?" Chuck just about fainted.

_**So that's it for this chapter. Next time, hopefully more action will be in. Surprisingly, I found Chuck and Sarah interactions hard to write, because I couldn't make them seem too in love, so hopefully I didn't do too badly. Let me know! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: God, this one took a while. So there's much Charah. Very Little Bryce. Enjoy it because it will change soon! I tried to make it longer as well! Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I promise, I read EACH AND EVERY SINGLE ONE AT LEAST TWICE. Oh, and since I'm dishing out chapters like crazy, expect a very short hiatus. So here are two chapters in one day. Both written today as well, so they're hot off the presses.-LLC**_

**Chapter 4: Getting Familiar **

**Bartowski/Woodcomb residence: 9:00 AM**

Sarah Walker arose to the smell of coffee, (yet again), and fresh croissants. There was a knock on Chuck's bedroom door. "Come in….?" She replied, finding it all slightly amusing.

Chuck kicked the door open gently with his foot, carrying a tray. There were two cups of coffee, a croissant, some fruit, and a tiny vase of flowers. He set it gently on Sarah's lap, a cheery smile adorning his face. "Good morning, Agent Walker." He said playfully. "I know you're probably used to wonderful, gourmet hotel breakfasts, but I hope this will suffice…" he smiled and sat on the foot of her (technically his) bed.

Sarah's heart melted. Hell, she almost cried. Never, not once in her life, did anyone do this for her. And here was a kind stranger, who'd taken her under his wing. He'd given her warm meals, a place to stay, stories to ponder, and a support system to fall back on. What did he ask for in return? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "Chuck…" she paused, trying to hold all her emotions from flowing out. "This is so beautiful…" she paused once more, taking everything in. "It's so wonderful. I've never had anyone do something so sweet for me…" her eyes were watery, but she wouldn't let herself cry. Sarah Walker, crying over a tray of croissants. Who ever would've thought it?

Chuck was surprised, and almost a little upset at how something so little was affecting her so much. How had she been treated before? Did no one love her? Didn't anyone care for her? "Sure…" Chuck shrugged, like it was nothing. Sarah purposely dropped her napkin. As Chuck kneeled to pick it up, she grabbed his hand, making him freeze. She placed a soft, luscious kiss on his cheek. That was the easiest way to tell him how she felt. It seemed to work, as Chuck was grinning from ear to ear. Sarah gave him a small smile. She knew it. Already, she was developing….feelings for him. But she chose to ignore it. She was a human too! She was allowed to live! Screw Graham, Larkin, and the government all together.

The breakfast that followed was quiet. The two finished up, just sharing glances, comfortably.

Chuck leaned back on the bed, eyes on Sarah. He needed to make her stay. He needed to help her be happy again. But how? She could phone her CIA buddies and leave if she got bored at any time. He needed a plan.

Sarah pushed the tray aside gently, eyes on Chuck. How much longer could she stay in this wonderland and deny the truth? Why hadn't Graham come back for her? And where the hell was Bryce? So many questions. She looked at Chuck, and a small grin formed on her face. It could wait. It isn't that often when a Chuck Bartowski stumbles into your life. She'd be an idiot to let him go. Smiling, she sat up a little more.

" Chuck?" she asked softly, opening up to him fully.

Chuck sat up, staring directly into her ice blue eyes.

" Show me your life... A normal life..." Sarah requested in a very shy voice.

" It'd be my pleasure..." he grinned, hopping off the bed. " I'll show you my work, and we can go see Ellie for lunch..." he stopped babbling for a minute. Sarah grinned, making Chuck freeze in his tracks. " You're gonna love it, Sarah..."

" I already do."

**Fulcrum base: unknown location. 10:00 AM**

Donovan sat in his chair, waiting. As if on cue, Larkin came through the door.

" How was she, sir?" Donovan asked, watching his boss carefully.

" Not bad. No one can do it like Walker..." he grinned. Donovan gave him a supportive smirk.

" no worries though..." Larkin grinned. " She'll be back in my pants soon enough.."

" Of course sir. What's the plan...?" he asked, having nothing to do.

"For now? We relax and enjoy the show..." he smiled and leaned back once more. He was going to find out just what Walker was up to. " You planted the bug on Walker's host's car?" Bryce asked for confirmation.

"It was a red and white NerdHerd car.." Donovan informed him with an affirmitave nod. " I bugged it with mics and a GPS system. That's what you asked for, sir."

" Nice work, Donovan." Larkin smirked. " I'll make you a very rich man..."

**Buy More Plaza- 11:30 AM**

" This is where the magic happens." Chuck smiled, motioning to the Nerd Herd front desk. Sarah grinned as she watched him. " Broken phones, radios, computers, cameras..." he smiled. " We've got it."

" And the occasional bullet wound.." Chuck quipped. " We cove those too.."

'_What about broken hearts?'_Sarah mused in her head. She gave him a smile. " Good to know. Next time I'm shot, I'll definitely stop by here first.." She chuckled, Chuck did as well. " She has a sense of humor!" Chuck grinned. "God. Where have you been all my life?" Chuck teased.

'_Definitely not where I should've been...'_ Sarah thought to herself. Chuck grabbed her hand, leading her to the home theater room. Inside, Sarah spotted a short, long haired, indian man. Beside him was what appeared to be a large, fat man. Both seemed drunk. "These, dear lady, are our finest court jesters." Chuck introduced them, a crooked smile on his face. " Don't get too close..." He led her back out. Luckily, the goons hadn't seen him.

"Chuck! Buddy!" Sarah whipped around, defensively.

" Calm down there, agent Walker.." he smiled amusedly. " Friendly fire..."

"Sorry..." Sarah looked sheepish for a moment. After losing herself for a few seconds in Chuck's warm stare, she finally noticed a short, friendly looking bearded man approaching them.

" You hung up on me! Wait, not even that! You just started screaming..-." he trailed off as he gave Sarah a once over and whistled. " Dear God, Charles... What have you been up to?" He smirked, knowingly.

" Morgan! Really sorry about that..." he nervously put a hand on the back of his neck, one hand still in Sarah's. " This is Sarah..." he began. " She's my..." He paused, thinking.

" Girlfriend." Sarah finished, watching Chuck's jaw drop. " As of yesterday..."

Morgan grinned. " Chuck, you sly dog you!"

" Uh..." Chuck was still recovering from what just happened. He couldn't lie to Morgan, but then Sarah just said they were _DATING._ " Yeah. Um, I brought her here to introduce you."

Morgan stuck out his hand, which Sarah shook with a smile. " I've heard all about you Morgan." She was about to take a leap of faith here, guessing they were best friends. She had to sell this. " Your childhood stories are really entertaining..." she hoped they were friends back then.

" I know!" Morgan grinned. " We've always been best buds!" Sarah breathed a sigh of relief. He bought it. She was oficially the " Girlfriend" of Charles Irving Bartowski.

" Wish we could stay, Morg.." Chuck began. " Gotta go see El at Westside..." he pulled Sarah away hastily.

" Take care, man!" Morgan called, watching Sarah as she left.

**Chuck's Nerd Herder : 12:00 PM**

" Sarah!" Chuck glanced at her. " What was that?" He was definitely freaking out.

Sarah shrugged, " I had to sell the cover..." she explained. " I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to lie to Morgan..." she sighed.

Chucl felt like hitting himself. She thought he was mad. " No, Sarah, why did you say I was dating you...?" he asked, confused.

" Because...it felt...right..." Sarah shrugged. Chuck gave her a soft smile, letting her know he agreed. Sarah Walker, dating Chuck Bartowski. That did have a nice ring to it. " Sarah Walker, dating Chuck Bartowski. Who would've thought it?" Chuck said aloud, chuckling. Sarah grinned as well. " Believe it. Morgan did.." The two set off for Westside medical hospital to see Ellie, unknowingly giving Bryce Larkin a vital piece of information.

**Fulcrum base: unknown location: 12:01 PM**

Bryce was in a state of shock. He had been listening in to the " Nerd Herder" and heard not one, but two familiar voices talking. One was indefinitely Sarah's, he knew that well. The other, was a man's. Who? He just couldn't place it. Then, he heard: " Sarah Walker, dating Chuck Bartowski. Who would've thought it?" coming from the man. Chuck Bartowski. Bryce couldn't control his laughter. Out of all the people Sarah could've found, it was Bryce's old college room mate. And the two were in love.

He kept laughing, ignoring Donovan's questioning glances. This was great. Scratch that, this was perfect. He was going to break some hearts very soon. Both of them for the second time.

**Westside Medical Hospital: 12:30 PM**

**C**huck strode up to the front counter with Sarah, coming right behind him. Sarah couldn't really remember anything about Ellie, so she found this quite intimidating. All she knew was that Ellie was a genius, successful, and very protective of her brother. This was worse than that time she started a revolution with only a fork in Jakarta.(old reference! ) Chuck smiled at the beautiful woman sitting behind the counter in scrubs. " Hey Diane." He gave her a charming smile. " Is Ellie coming out now?"

Diane gave him a soft smile. " Charles, always good to see you..." she said in somewhat of a sultry voice. Chuck instantly shied away. Sarah subconciously narrowed her eyes at the woman. '_Skank...'_ She thought.

' _Wait, what? Why should I care if she's hitting on MY Chuck? It's not like we're actually dating..._' Sarah wanted to smack herself. She was a truly pathetic case.

Diane put her hand over Chuck's. " She's in with a patient...she'll be out any minute..." Sarah chose the exact moment that their hands made contact to clear her throat. Chuck noticed, swallowing. He quickly released Diane's hand, turning to Sarah. Before he could say anything, He felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. He turned to face a grinning Ellie Bartowski. She smiled, " Hey guys. I see you've rested up well Sarah..." she took off her gloves, throwing them away.

Sarah smiled gratefully. " Only thanks to you doctor Bartowski... and Chuck here..." she said somewhat shyly .

Ellie put a comforting hand on her shoulder. " Call me Ellie..." she began, and before Sarah could protest, she continued. " I'll grab my things and we can meet at the Cafe across the street...sound good..?"

Chuck nodded. Once Ellie was gone, Sarah turned to Chuck. " God, your family is so nice."

Chuck chuckled, " It's the Bartowski charm..." , taking her hand as they went across to the cafe.

Once they arrived, Chuck pulled a seat out at an open table for Sarah. Ellie arrived only a few minutes later, smiling as she sat down. They ordered their drinks, and finally began to talk.

Sarah took in a breath. " Ellie... the reason I was...shot...is..." she paused, trying to figure out how to word it best. Ellie could tell, by the look on her face, that she was a good person and her situation was diffucult to explain.

" Sarah. I don't need to know..." she began.

"All that matters is that you're safe and sound." Chuck added, as Ellie smiled and nodded. Her brother was falling hard.

" So, what have you two been up to?" Ellie asked curiously.

" Well, Chuck basically put his life on hold, which is incredibly sweet of him..." Sarah said, staring into his eyes with a small smile. Ellie glanced at Chuck. They seemed to be mirror images of eachother. Both looked deeply in love; absorbed into the other. Ellie smiled to herself once more. _'Crazy kids..._' she

thought.

" And Sarah told me all about herself, which was really great of her..." Chuck countered, breaking contact with Sarah only to sip his drink.

" Uh huh, so Sarah, when do you plan on going back home?" Ellie asked, unaware that Sarah was basically homeless.

Sarah's expression was something like that of a person who'd just been slapped in the face. Ellie immediately tried to soften the comment. " If you had plans to...uhh... you know... return...somewhere..."

Chuck looked at Sarah's helpless expression. " El, if it's fine with you, Sarah will be staying with us for at least a few weeks..." He saved her.

Sarah couldn't help it. She grinned. Chuck Bartowski had invited her to stay for a FEW WEEKS! She felt like squealing. She tried to act casual and sip her drink.

Ellie smiled as they brought out the food. " Oh yeah. She's always more than welcome..."

Chuck smiled, glad the two were getting along. " The food is great guys, dig in." Little did he or Sarah know, Bryce Larkin, a sore name for the both of them, had something very destructive planned.

_**A/N #2: Okay, I tried to lengthen this one out. I'm shooting chapters out like crazy, so expect some sort of gap. I honestly have no idea how this will play out until i've finished writing it. If anyone knows of a beta, please, please, please send one over. This story is quite demanding. Again, sorry for awkward Charah scenes .Love reading em! Can't write em to save my life! Anyway, next: we get a look into just wthat the hell bryce's plan is, Charah gets a long awaited moment, and Someone dies. Thanks for reading: **_

_**LLC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alrighty folks, this marks chapter 5. The problem? Mega writer's block after this. Oh, and this one will be a very fluffy chapter. After that, we're back into action. Thanks for the reviews. I love them so much, and they help a great deal in writing the story. Oh, and this be will be a shorter chapter again. Sorry. **

**-LLC**

**Chapter Five: Raising the Stakes. **

**Bartowski/Woodcomb residence: 3:00 PM ( 3 days after asking Sarah to stay)**

Sarah Walker had never been happier in her entire, 26 year old life. She was living a civilian's life, watching the days go by with the worlds sweetest man, Mr. Charles Bartowski. For all she cared, the C.I.A could shove it. She was finally happy with life, all because of Chuck.

Currently, she was watching him play a game... What was it? Black cops? Something like that. Though his focus was entirely on the screen in front, Sarah had found a better way to entertain herself; watching his facial expressions at different parts of the game. For example: When he died, he'd pout, which Sarah fund adorable. When he'd get a kill streak, whatever the hell that was, he'd get very confident and cocky. And god, he was sexy when he did that. Sarah watched him for almost an hour.

Finally, as if by miracle, he set down the controller and turned off the console. " Sorry..." he grinned sheepishly. " I needed my fix.." he began.

" It's okay, Chuck... You Make really entertaining facial expressions when you play..." she informed him.

" Oh, I do?" Chuck was oblivious. " Like what... God, Sarah that's embarrassing..." he turned a light shade of red.

Sarah held back a laugh. " No, it's really cute... And adorable..." she added.

" Golly gee, thanks for making me feel like I'm eight..." Chuck teased.

" No, I mean it." Sarah felt slightly bad. " Hey, you even get this super sexy face and attitude too, when you-..." she cut herself off, shocked. '_oops_...' she tried to save herself... To no avail.

" Sexy?" Chuck smirked, raising his eyebrows. He stood up, and picked her up, dipping her and looming over her. " Like this?" he teased, not realizing what'd he'd just done.

Sarah's jaw dropped, as chills ran down her body. She couldn't breathe, let alone respond. " Ahhhh... Yes... Um... Ahem... Yea..." she was shocked. Sarah Walker NEVER froze in front of a man. And Chuck changed that, just by breathing on her neck.

Chuck realized just what was happening. He glanced down at Sarah,eyes searching hers. He found what he was looking for: confirmation. He brought his face half a centimeter away forms hers. As if it were possible, Sarah's heart started to beat faster. She leaned up, closing the distance between them. Their lips found each other, softly pressing together. That was when they both felt it. An undeniable spark. Sarah closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, lips beginning to attack each other in a flurry of passion. A minute or so passed by, before the need for air took over their desire. Chuck gently helped her up, as Sarah wasn't able to stand up straight.

The two stumbled back onto the couch, both breathing hard. At last, Sarah grinned, breaking the silence. Chuck mirrored her response, in disbelief. He had kissed Sarah Walker. And it had been beautiful.

Sarah leaned back, hand on her forehead, trying to even out her breathing. She was compromised. What should she do? She couldn't just turn her back on Chuck, though the prospect of living a life with him still scared her. She was at a fork in the road.

" Sarah..." Chuck's voice sounded, pulling her from her thoughts. " Come with me..." he began. "I need to show you something..."

Sarah looked at him questioningly, but did as she was told, following him to the herder. Once on the road, she glanced at him. " Chuck... What's this all about...?" she questioned.

Chuck glanced at her, shifting his eyes back to the road. " you'll see."

Sarah's instincts told her not to trust him. This felt like a trap. She always knew where she was going, what to expect, and where to go next. This went against everything she'd ever been taught. And still, her heart told her to believe in Chuck. To follow him into the dark, no matter what the circumstances were. And to be honest, that's exactly what she intended to do.

After about thirty minutes, Chuck pulled up to the beach. It was empty, as it was a week day. Sarah surveyed the back from her window, as Chuck parked his car. It was beautiful.

Chuck got out and opened the door for her, smiling as he did. " My lady..." he said as he held out his hand. Sarah blushed and accepted it, leaning into him slightly as they walked onto the sand. Sarah took off her shoes, holding them as she sat down beside him, leaning on him momentarily.

Chuck looked off into the horizon, then turned back to her. " This... This is my thinking spot. My getaway. My paradise." he began calmly. " And in all the years I've known this place, never have I once brought anyone here." he finished, glancing into Sarah's eyes.

Sarah once again, found herself completely swept off her feet by this amazing man. She had only known him for a little less than a week. In that time, she'd managed to captivate her, make her cry tears of joy, teach her to loosen up and just enjoy life. She knew she had to leave at some point. How could she, knowing what an amazing man and life she'd be turning her back on? She couldn't. She wouldn't.

" Chuck... I..." she began nervously. " I'm no good at all this talking stuff...". " I'm not much of a romantic, or anything like that. But believe me when I say this. You are the single, most romantic, sweetest, most caring man I've ever come across in my life.." she began, gaining confidence as she went on.

" Stumbling here, into your arms... It was one of the greatest accidents I've ever had." the two chuckled, knowingly. " And I know, it's only been a few days..." she said, quietly now. " But it feels like I've known you all my life. This is where I needed to be. Where I wanted to be..." she finished.

" Sarah, that was beautiful..." Chuck began, taking in a breath. " I know, you're a super spy, and you're probably dying to go off and save the world..." he started, shakily. " But I feel... Like I've formed a dependence on your presence... And if you left... it would damn near kill me." Chuck finished. He wondered how she'd react. This was a huge leap.

Sarah couldn't control the tears that streamed down her porcelain cheeks. She couldn't work up the power to respond just yet.

" What I'm trying to say is... Sarah... Don't leave. Stay here with me. You can rely on me, everyday, to help you open up and start a new life here..." he told her, pouring his heart into this. " I promise not to dig too deep. The past is the past... I understand.." he told her. " You don't even have to be with me, if you don't want to. I just want to be here, with you, everyday. I want to help you find the life you've never had..." he finished, watching Sarah openly cry. He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Sarah watched him for a long time, finally able to speak. " Chuck. I would love nothing more, than to stay here with you, and be with you every single day .." she decided. Chuck grinned and she did as well, leaning heavily on him. " Teach me, and I'll Stay forever." Chuck placed a soft kiss on her forehead, watching the horizon steadily. The two of them were both happy.

" What do you say we go and finish what we started...?" Sarah asked, voice becoming huskier. Chuck smiled and held his hand out, helping her up, still careful of her bad arm. " Let's go."

**C.I.A headquarters: Graham's office- 6:00 PM**

Graham watched the glasses that sat on his desk. They looked like average sunglasses. But Graham knew it all too well. Behind each lens was a million government secrets, each capable of destroying the world as he knew it. Yet, this needed to be done. And who better to give the secrets to than the world's best patriot and soldier, Agent Bryce Larkin?

Almost as if in cue, Bryce entered, wearing a formal business suit. He was to take the glasses to another CIA base and download them there. " Director." Bryce nodded, respectfully dipping his head.

" Agent Larkin, you do know the risks of these glasses...?" He asked, warily. He thought of Walker momentarily. He had a search team leave. Larkin was telling the truth. No traces were found.

" Of course sir. But I'd do anything for the good of this country." He replied cooly.

" Then go, Agent Larkin. Be safe." he began. "Finish this mess up."

" For agent Walker, I will." He replied. His body was half way out the door. " Oh, and Director?" Larkin asked, turning.

" Hmm?" Langston looked up.

Larkin pulled out his silenced glock, shooting the director point blank in the chest. " It's been a pleasure working with you." he finished with a smile. As he stepped out, he carefully avoided stepping on the secretary's body, as well as several others that littered the once clean office floor. Larkin walked to the elevator, getting in. His men were waiting by the door.

" You good, boss?" Donovan asked, unsure why the hell Larkin would want some glasses so badly.

" Better than that.." Larkin grinned deviously. They went back to their base in an uncomfortable silence.

" So, the glasses..." Donovan began as he sat down, watching as Bryce held them up in the light, inspecting them for damage. " Why not wear them and get the so called 'Intersect' already?"

Bryce frowned. " Because, the plans I 'stole' from Fulcrum? They were corrupt. this intersect is designed to destroy the poor bastard who wears them..." he explained, quite impatiently.

Donovan watched him slowly. " Why corrupt plans?" he asked.

Bryce watched him. " Because, idiot, Fulcrum is building MY intersect right now." He held up the corrupt glasses once more. " These-" he began, setting them down gently on the table. " we're designed to keep Graham off my ass." he began, watching the video feed Donovan had set up by Bartowski's house. He watched as Walker and the nerd got out, hand in hand. He laughed dryly. " But now? I've finally got a use for these."

**Bartowski/Woodcomb Residence: 5:00PM**

Chuck grinned as he gently pulled Sarah close, placing gentle kisses on her neck. Sarah looked down hatefully at her arm. The one thing keeping her from taking Chuck and ravaging him this instant. She let out a soft moan of pleasure as Chuck hit a sweet spot on her neck. Chuck pulled away, leaving her helplessly wanting more.

" So, I saw this hotel... On the way to the beach.." Sarah began. " I have all my money with me, So I could stay there for now..." She proposed.

Chuck frowned, " you don't like staying here with me...?"

Sarah felt terrible. " No, I love it, it's just..." she paused. " I feel like I'd have my own place, and-" Chuck cut her off.

" Sarah, if that's what you want, that's exactly what we'll do." he said firmly.

Sarah sighed in happiness. How had she caught them best man in the world?

" We'll go looking tomorrow..." he said, as the two went to his bedroom. Sarah's eyes found his old trunk from college.

" What's that, Chuck?" she asked curiously.

" That old thing? It's my old box from Stanford..." he sighed.

" Can I see?" Sarah asked, wanting to see a younger picture of Chuck.

" Yeah, go ahead. I'll check out the hotel rates." He brought the box off an old shelf and placed it on the bed for her. He went to go sit at his desk, turning in his laptop.

Sarah glanced at the pictures. Chuck looked really happy. She pulled up one with Chuck, and two other people. Enviously, she noted there was a brunette girl, and she and Chuck were hand in hand. Then, glancing off to the right, she noticed a very familiar face. Uncontrollably, her hand began to shake.

"Chuck?" came her uneasy voice. "Who's that?" she flipped the picture towards him.

Chuck squinted. " The girl? That's... Jill..." he began, awkwardly. " Don't worry, I haven't spoken to her in-..." he was cut off by Sarah.

" No, the guy..." she began.

" That guy? Well, that's the asshole, Bryce Larkin, who got me kicked out. Yeah, I know, he's great looking..." Chuck sighed.

Sarah didn't reply. Her face was white with terror. After a while, Chuck finally noticed. " Sarah... What's up?" pure confusion crossed his features.

" He..." she began, breathing shakily. " Was my old partner. the one who left me to die."

A/N: so that's where I'll leave it for now, as the beginning part of our story is quickly coming to a close. Hope you hate Bryce at this point. Charah scenes are tough to write, and I made them take a huge leap here, but hopefully, it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading:

LLC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: quick updates, huh? :) Just wanted to get this out there. Sorry, it's short and filled with terrible writing and plot holes... As always. I apologize for those, as i have no beta! Thanks for the reviews though! I love and cherish them! So please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 6- Going South**

Chuck's jaw unhinged. " Y...You know him?" he asked, in pure disbelief. Sarah couldn't quite believe it herself. But the proof was sitting there in her hands. The blue eyed bastard that betrayed them both. Chuck looked up at her. " Wait... Once, you told me you had some sort of relationship with your ex partner...!" he recalled.

Sarah froze, eyes averting his sharp gaze. The silence was a sort of cold, hurtful confirmation for him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. " He was the one that left you...?" Chuck asked, rising.

Sarah sighed. " Yes..." she let the picture fall, flitting away to the wooden floor. " That's Bryce." The name felt cold, almost metallic in her tongue.

Chuck did the unexpected. Sarah had expected a tongue lashing. She expected arguments. Fighting. Yelling. Not this. Chuck Bartowski walked over, held her chin up, and kissed her ever so gently on the lips. Sarah closed her eyes, savoring the moment. Only this man.

Chuck pulled his lips away from hers, resting his forehead on hers. He looked up into her eyes, speaking softly, firmly. " If he ever hurts you; looks at you the wrong way, touches you..." he stopped himself, not able to bear the thought of Sarah being hurt further. " I will end him. Super spy or not." he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Sarah looked up at him through teary eyes. She wasn't helpless. She could probably take Larkin. But it felt... Good, to have someone to confide in. To find comfort and solace in. She felt safe, in his arms. That was what mattered. And Larkin wouldn't even be coming back, he thought Sarah was dead anyway, right? They'd be living happily ever after. They had each other.

The two ended up falling back on the bed, cuddling. Sarah laid with Chuck, legs entangling with his. She tucked her head into his neck, arms resting in his chest. That was how she fell asleep, peacefully dreaming of their love.

Little did she know, the entire CIA was in a flurry after discovering Graham's death.

**A Fulcrum Base, somewhere outside D.C.**

Bryce Larkin received a call on his CIA issued phone. " Larkin, secure..." he answered, unsurely.

**" **Agent Larkin?" A woman's voice sounded over the speaker. " This is general Diane Beckman, representing the N.S.A." authority rang in her serious tone. " We have found Director Graham's body, along with countless others all over the floor of his office, dead." she seemed to be explaining, not accusing.

Larkin feigned surprise. " Langston? God Dammit!" he snapped. " Of all the good people on this damn planet..." he cut himself off, sounding choked up.

" Yes..." Beckman seemed confused. " It will be quite a harsh loss. At any rate, we managed to capture footage of his murderer." she finished, speaking rather quickly.

" Who is he?" Larkin demanded, outrage cutting through his deceptively calm demeanor.

" The only footage left on the cameras were of a man with a large scar across his face." The general explained. " We've sent you a photo now." she told him.

Larkin's phone vibrated, and a large, still picture of Donovan waiting by the elevator was there. " That image was the only one not destroyed..." Beckman explained, sounding irritated. " He's holding a glock, nine millimeter, the exact type used on Langston." she explained. " He couldn't have gone too far. We're pulling every resource to find and apprehend this man." she stated tersely. " Larkin, you're running point. You've got five hours. Bring him back to the C.I.A headquarters." she hung up. Larkin grinned. Easy.

**Bartowski/Woodcomb residence: **

Chuck watched Sarah as she slept peacefully. How could Bryce leave such an amazing woman to die? It killed him inside, knowing what he did. That bastard deserved to pay, and one day, he would. Chuck disentangled himself from Sarah, gently getting up, so as not to wake her up. He picked her up gently. She let out a soft moan, but didn't move. Chuck slid her under the warm blankets, kissing her temple gently.

Sarah smiled slightly in her sleep, instinctively reaching towards his warmth. Chuck smiled and moved away, reluctantly. He turned and took one pillow to the floor, laying there. He still didn't want to intrude on her privacy, and though he may have been kissing her before, she was asleep now, and deserved that much respect. Silly as it sounded, Chucks mind was made up. There, he fell asleep, dreaming, not for the first time, of Sarah.

**D.C: 3:00 AM**

Bryce Larkin thought. His next move would prove to be fatal. Of he really tried hard enough, he could get Donovan to act or lie for him. But then again, they might torture him. There really weren't many options. He had to act fast. " Donovan, I have news!" he called. From the surveillance room, Donovan hurried in, standing up straighter in front of his boss.

" Have you ever undergone torture resistance training?" he asked, eyeing Donovan on a very intimidating manner.

" Of course, sir." he nodded, feeling Larkin's eyes seem to claw at him.

Larkin smiled. He'd proven to be a useful pawn after all. " My CIA buddies... They want me to turn you in." he laughed, watching Donovan. " Now is when I'll need you the most, Donovan." he reminded. He stood and walked with Donovan back to the surveillance room.

Larkin glanced at the table and saw his handcuffs sitting there. He grabbed them and forced Donovan's hand into them, behind his back in one smooth motion. Just as Donovan was about to retaliate, he pointed to a screen. " Uh Uh Uh..." Bryce tsked, smirking. On the screen was a beautiful woman, Donovan's newly wedded wife. " One false move, and I'll kill her." he reminded, in Donovan's ear. " After I've taken her for a test ride."

Donovan felt sick to his stomach. The asshole had the leverage. He had no choice, but to keep beautiful Sabrina safe. His wife mattered more than his safety. " Fine, we'll play this your way, Larkin." he spat.

" Great." Larkin smiled. " Let's go."

Larkin drove Donovan to a street near the CIA headquarters. He got out and pulled Donovan along with him, calling Beckman.

" Beckman, secure." She answered, voice seeming quite tired.

" Larkin, I've got him." he answered, getting down to business immediately.

" So soon? How? That's impossible!" Beckman cried, her voice rising an octave or two.

" Poor bastard turned himself in." Bryce lied ever so smoothly. " Couldn't handle the guilt. I'd suggest you interrogate him." Larkin told her, sounding professional. Donovan growled, but it couldn't be heard.

" Very good. I'll send a pick up team immediately. After he is detained, you are free to take a hard earned vacation, Agent Larkin." she informed him.

" Thank you general. I have some old friends I've just been dying to visit." he smirked, hanging up.

**Bartowski/Woodcomb residence: the following morning. **

Sarah awoke slowly. She heard a soft snoring in the background. She moaned softly, stretching. " Chuck?" she noticed he wasn't beside her. She leaned over her bed. There he was, out cold on the floor. Sarah smiled. He was so adorable. He had spent the entire night on the floor, just to let her be comfortable. She grinned, getting up quietly. She went and laid beside him on the floor. She carefully maneuvered herself into his arms, and immediately felt them secure around her. Chuck leaned over to whisper in her ear. " Good morning beautiful."

His warm breath sent shivers down her spine. " I could certainly get used to waking up with an angel." Sarah blushed like crazy, leaning into him more.

" You're in trouble. You didn't sleep next to me last night..." Sarah gave him a pout, which Chuck ended up kissing. She let out a soft moan of comfort.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, kissing her neck.

Sarah couldn't respond.

That night, Chuck decided to watch some movies with his new girlfriend. Sarah just wanted to be in his arms. " I'll be right back, Chuck." Sarah reluctantly pulled away from their perfect embrace during the movie. " I have to use the bathroom..." she excused herself and went back to their bedroom, about to go into the bathroom. A figure grabbed her, placing a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. Before Sarah could even react, a soft, familiar voice flooded her ears.

" Shh, hey, it's me." Bryce Larkin soothed her. " You're safe. I came back for you." he said, a faint smile on his lips.

" Bryce? What the hell?" Sarah was beyond furious, but for some reason, she kept her voice quiet. " You left Me to die!" she pointed out.

" Because I wanted to compete our mission. So we wouldn't die in vain..." he explained.

" We wouldn't have died if you would've backed me up!" Sarah snapped.

Meanwhile, Chuck was sitting in the living room, wondering what was taking Sarah so long.

" I know how you feel." Bryce began calmly. " But I did it with both of our best interests in mind." he explained. " I did it for us."

Chuck got up, quietly walking over to the door. He froze, hearing voices. Carefully, he peeked through the door.

" There Is no us-..." Bryce kissed her. And for half a second, out of habit, perhaps, Sarah kissed him back. Then, pulling away, she slapped his chest. " What the hell Bryce?" she growled.

Chuck watched, heartbroken, angry, confused. He decided not to intervene.

" How did you even get in here?" Sarah asked.

" window..." Bryce sighed. " Look Sarah. Leave the geek and come with me. I have our lives all figured out. We can go to Cabo, like you always wanted, and-..." Sarah cut him off.

" Look, you son of a bitch." Sarah was through with his dumb mind games. " Chuck Bartowski is the greatest human being I've ever known!" she yelled in a whisper. " You're not half the man he is!" Bryce looked shocked, angry. " So get the hell out, and never bother me again. If you bother us again, I'll make sure that day is your last!" she pushed him out the window.

Bryce got up, brushing the dirt off his jacket. " Big mistake Walker, big mistake." he warned.

" Tell CIA I'm done with all of this shit!" she snapped.

Bryce turned and walked away. " I have a feeling they know..." he grumbled as he felt the bitter sting of rejection. This had only just begun. Filled with a new desire to see Walker hurt, he set off for base. With or without Walker, shit was going to go down.

Sarah turned, jumping in surprise when she saw Chuck. " oh my god..." she sighed. " how much did you hear?" she closed her eyes, falling back in the bed.

Chuck glanced at her and sighed. As conflicted as he was, he could never stay mad at his angel. He leaned over and kissed her lips, causing her to open her eyes in surprise. " Enough to show how much you truly like me." he gave her a soft, warm, reassuring smile. And for the twentieth time that day, Sarah Walker wondered how she ever managed to get such an amazing man as Chuck Bartowski.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took a while, but here's Chapter 7! It's a total fluff chapter for Valentine 's Day. So as always, excuse the Charah! It's short, but fluff is hard to write. I try to get these out as soon as I can without ruining the (low) quality they usually contain! Enjoy. (Another note at the end, I'd appreciate it if you read both please!) **

**Chapter 7: Shot to hell**

**Bartowski/Woodcomb residence: 9:00 AM**

Sarah Walker was in a state of pure bliss. As close as it would get to that for now, anyways, as her arm got in the way of doing what she deeply desired to do. It was healing up though. Soon, she'd show Chuck just how much she appreciated his efforts to continuously please and care for her.

Currently, she was lying asleep in his bed, missing the sudden lack of warmth.

" Chuuuuuck…" she moaned his name longingly, not opening her eyes to see where her boyfriend had gone.

"Good morning beautiful." Chuck smiled as he saw her stir. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, coming to her side of the bed. "Happy Valentines Day…." He whispered as he knelt down to kiss her neck gently. Sarah shivered. This man would be the end of her. "I have a little surprise for you…" he began. Sarah's eyes finally opened in bewilderment, taking in the sweet sight of Chuck by her bedside. What could he have possibly not done for her already?

She sat up, smiling. He put his arms around her, hugging her gently. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "You're all I need, Chuck..." She whispered.

Chuck smiled, holding her tighter. "It's nothing big, but I wanted to do something for the most beautiful girl in the world…" he finished. " So I figured, I'll give you your own wonderful spa day, and then, we could head out to dinner at the new Italian place…-"

He never finished his sentence as Sarah pulled her head off his shoulder, kissing him with a caged passion that scared her. She tore at his lips, desperate for more. The two of them moaned in sync, until Sarah finally pulled away. "Chuck, god that sounds so beautiful and sweet…" she sighed. Even after the entire Bryce debacle, and the kiss, he was willing to do so much to make her happy. No one had ever loved her that much.

Chuck grinned, first, breakfast. Then, we'll start with a hot, relaxing bath.

Sarah raised a brow. "I'm assuming you're included?"

Chuck gave her a soft laugh. "If you're willing to have me…"

"Always." She replied, kissing his cheek.

Breakfast went slowly, the two of them happy that there was no rush to their day. Chuck watched Sarah in wonder every chance he'd gotten. She was just so beautiful. Finally, when the two went back to their bedroom, she caught him staring.

"What?" she asked curiously, a small smile forming on her lips.

"You're just so beautiful….." Chuck sighed. Sarah sensed all the honesty and good intent dripping from his words. She'd heard it a million times from countless men, but she felt like she had to impress Chuck….by being herself. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world, and she was never happier.

"You haven't even seen me in the bath..." Sarah smirked, pulling him with her good arm to the bathroom, where Chuck started the bath hastily.

Chuck looked at her bad arm, which was in Ellie's sling. "Here, we'll take it off nice and slow…" he told her, sitting beside her on the edge of the tub. Sarah winced slightly as he took to her arm, slowly removing the sling from her neck, then her arm. As he peeled it off, he gently kissed every tender spot on her arm. Sarah sighed in happiness. He was so romantic.

Chuck made quick work of her clothes, removing them just as easily. "You're the most beautiful angel…" he told her, breathlessly.

"I'm all yours, Chuck..." she replied, blush crawling up on her cheeks.

Chuck stepped into the hot water, helping Sarah in. He lay down, Sarah going right into his arms, both the perfect length for each other. Chuck held her close, savoring every inch of her.

"Tell me about your spy life…" he requested softly. " Whatever you can…. Or want to, that is..." he glanced down at her.

"Well, it certainly shaped who I am today..." Sarah sighed, heavy in her thoughts. "Bryce was only a piece of my past…" she was starting to open up. Chuck nodded and said nothing, not wanting to discourage her. "Women in the agency….well, let's just say that they don't get very far, unless they do some major sleeping around…" she finished, shamefully. " I was lucky, my skills exceeded everyone else's, and so I moved up the ranks without too much seduction." She told him, unhappily.

"Sarah, I know, you did what you had to." Chuck interrupted, feeling awful for putting her on the spot. "Just know this: Who you were, what you did….none of that matters…" he explained, lovingly. " What matters is that you're here with me, safe, and that I love you, more than anything else."

Sarah's breath hitched. He'd stolen her breath and ran with it. That's how she felt. Firstly, she panicked. Love? That was danger. Very bad. But most of her? Most of her didn't even care. Chuck Bartowski was in love with her. This was truly the best day of her life.

"Chuck… I…" She couldn't reply. Not yet.

"I know Sarah." He offered an encouraging smile. "I understand. But I'll never stop loving you..." Sarah teared up, kissing his lips softly. This man kept calling her an angel. He was the true angel. He was truly a perfect man. "I can wait. Whenever you're ready, I'll be here Sarah." He truly understood that she didn't know how to react. He accepted it, and offered her more love and support in return. That was what made him so damn wonderful.

After a long, comfortable silence, Chuck finally asked. "So….What mission were you on when…you….found me…?" he tried to phrase it in a less painful manner.

Sarah figured that she might as well tell him the basics. "Nothing too extraordinary." She replied, thinking back to the eventful night. " Just an extraction for the blueprints of some sort of super computer….project intersect…..that's what they called it?" she seemed to remember that much about the blueprints. She glanced up at Chuck.

"That is seriously the coolest thing I've ever heard in my life." Chuck grinned, causing Sarah to chuckle. "Did you ever meet James Bond or something?" he asked, like an overly excited little boy.

"No…." Sarah laughed. "But you want to hear a secret, Chuck?"

Chuck nodded, totally waiting to hear the exact locations of a hidden terrorist base or something along the lines of that.

Sarah smiled. "James Bond doesn't kiss nearly half as well as you do…"

Chuck grinned, laughing at Sarah's humor. "Well played, Walker." He smiled.

"You totally fell for it, Bartowski." She shot back, smiling.

"Call me…..Carmichael…Charles Carmichael." He grinned.

"Well, Mr. Carmichael…" Sarah began sexily. "I do believe you owe me a massage…"

Chuck smiled and got out, grabbing towels for the both of them. "I'll keep to my word, Walker."

Chuck and Sarah walked into the bedroom, both clad in only bath robes. Chuck had lit all the candles in the room. Music was playing as well. Sarah recognized it as "Feeling Good." Immediately, she smiled. Chuck had shown her so much in such a short time.

The bed was set up with towels, and several bottles of oil and lotions, all for Sarah's pleasure.

Chuck helped Sarah lay down on the bed. "My love, this is for you." He smiled romantically. That earned him a single, loving kiss from Sarah.

As she lay down, Chuck gently removed her towel and began to rub the hot oils onto her back, smiling as she immediately reacted in pleasure.

"Chuck…." She sighed, savoring every single touch. "You are my god." She smiled. He laughed as he continued to rub it all over her body, softly kissing the trail his hands made over her body. He worked his way up to her shoulders, kissing them there. He softly blew into her ears, causing her to shiver in pleasure. _'If he's this good without his hands…'_ Sarah thought in amazement. Chuck continued his work down her body, stopping only to change lotions.

Chuck worked for an hour. He had touched every inch of Sarah's body, making her loosen and lose all the stress that might've been pent up from the past week's happenings. Meanwhile, Sarah seemed to have lost herself in her own dream world. She listened to his wonderful musical selection and closed her eyes, dreaming of more time with him. It was that simple. She was in love. When Chuck finally stopped, she turned and glanced at him.

Chuck smiled. "Enjoying, Walker?"

"Chuck…. I uh….I doesn't know how to thank you for the sweetest, best day of my life…" she started.

"Wait!" Chuck grinned. "I saved the best parts for last!" He smiled triumphantly as he watched a shocked Sarah Walker. More? They were already going to an amazing Italian restaurant, after a bath and massage! What on earth could he have in store?

Chuck ran over to his desk. He pulled out a small box from his top drawer. It was an Iphone. "This is to replace your old phone..." he smiled as he handed it to her. Sarah grinned in shock as she held it. There it was, gorgeous, and almost brand new. Why was it out of the box?

"Chuck?" Sarah was about to ask when Chuck interrupted once more.

"I uh….took the liberty of adding a few things…" he smiled sheepishly. "Here." He took the phone and held it up so she could see. "I filled out your music library with some great stuff to start…" he grinned. Sarah's heart was filled with joy and amazement. "And I added your very first contact…" There it was. Chuck Bartowski: Boyfriend. Right on her contact list. Sarah grinned.

"Chuck Bartowski, you are the sweetest, most amazing man in the world. And I love you too." She blurted out, pulling his face in for a heated kiss before he could respond. He immediately reacted afterwards, pulling her close. Chuck grinned against her lips, savoring the sweet taste they had, similar to strawberries.

"Chuck…" Sarah panted. Chuck glanced into her eyes, meeting them with the same passion they both had. "Take me now." She finished lustily.

"But Sarah…your arm…" he protested gently.

"Chuck, shut up and kiss me." She grinned. Chuck nodded, obligingly. And so, their next hours were filled with absolute bliss. And yep. They missed their dinner reservations.

That night, the two lay asleep, both entangled in a mess of passion. It was the greatest night of both their lives, and the two couldn't have been happier. In the midst of it all, Sarah's brand new phone buzzed, followed by a tri-tone ring. Someone had sent her a text.

Chuck groaned, "I'll get it…" thinking it was his phone ringing in his sleepy haze.

Little did he know, it was Bryce on the other end of things. He had sent the message, for Walker. And in it? A thousand encrypted messages, capable of destroying the government as they knew it. Also known as the intersect. Of the **corrupt** variety.

**A/N: Okay, so there you have it. Oh, and I also uploaded another story, called: Chuck vs. Walker's Dream Team, if you're interested! Thanks a million for reviews, I live for and read every single one, and they help a tremendous amount in writing my story. Enjoy your week! **

**-LLC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So guys, here's Chapter 8 as I promised! I appreciated your kind reviews very much, and they're easily my favorite part of FF. So this one's a little more on the action-ish side, so sorry about that. There are some plot holes….But I really do try my best. Enjoy!(Bottom A/N as well!)**

**Chapter 8: To have loved and lost**

Chuck got up from his bed, making his way over to Sarah's phone, still in the mindset that it was his. Sarah was peacefully asleep beside him, clearly not disturbed by the sudden noise the ringer had caused, just seconds before.

Chuck lazily felt for the phone, picking it up. It displayed a random number on it, and nothing else. Dumbfounded, he slid the unlock bar that sat on the screen, trying to figure it out. Suddenly, a flash of pictures shown before his eyes. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the amazing lightshow. There were millions of pictures flashing every second, his eyes switched back and forth as he tried to encompass it all. After what seemed like hours, he dropped the phone to the floor. He collapsed, causing a large thud. The phone displayed a final screen: Upload Completed. Then, it vanished, going back to the normal home screen.

Sarah immediately sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Chuck?" she looked and didn't see him anywhere. She leapt up from bed, spy mode kicking in for the first time in a little while. Before she could take a step, she saw him sprawled out before her feet. He let out a groan. "Chuck! What the hell?" she kneeled down beside him, checking his vitals.

Chuck blinked. "Uh…" he clutched his head. " Migraine…" The next couple of minutes went by, as Sarah helped Chuck sit up against the side of the bed.

Finally, she asked. "Chuck, what happened?"

Chuck bit his lip, eyes taking in her phone on the rug beside them. Sarah's eyes followed his gaze. "The phone? What about it?" She prodded.

He sighed…"Well uh… I thought it was my phone, and it rang…" he began, wincing as a ray of sunlight found its way through the blinds to his head. Sarah shut the blinds, sitting back down with him and holding his hand supportively.

"And so I saw a blank text message…" he continued. "And I tried to open it. Inside…. I really can't explain it Sarah…." He said slowly. "There were millions of pictures, and each one had so much info on any given person…" he said slowly. " I saw so many damn pictures."

Sarah froze a frown on her beautiful face. "Chuck, I know exactly what you did…" she seemed horrified, thinking back to Graham's speech about the Intersect's effects and description. "Remember how I was telling you about the 'Intersect, and Supercomputer.. .'" she asked, clearly troubled.

"I uploaded it?" He finished in awe. Immediately, he regretted screaming. Sarah shrugged. "There is one way to find out..." she began slowly. "I'm going to say a C.I.A. operative's name now, and tell me if it triggers anything, alright?" She spoke clearly, holding his hand close still.

"Uh huh..." He nodded, curious to see just what this supercomputer was capable of.

"Okay. What do you know about Langston Graham….?" Sarah finally asked.

Chuck's eyes rolled back, images flashing through his eyes. After a few seconds, he took a breath, reciting Graham's birth date, where he lived, where he had worked in the past 30 years, and finally, " Sarah….he was killed a few days ago…" he finished, tired and sad. Then, he felt a stabbing pain, like his head had cracked open. "Aaaahhh!" he cried in agony, slumping over.

"Chuck!" Sarah cradled his head in her lap, as he writhed in pain. "Chuck talk to me! What's happening!" She demanded, worried.

"It's tearing at my brain Sarah…" he gasped. " It hurts so bad…" he cried, closing his eyes.

"Should I call Ellie?" she asked, eyes showing all the fear she had of losing him.

"No, It's fine….Just give me time to rest..." He sighed. She nodded, softly stroking his chocolate curls.

Finally, he seemed to gather himself, glancing up at her.

"You knew him?" he asked carefully, as Sarah's eyes clouded with tears.

They didn't fall, however, they just pooled in her eyes. "He was my mentor…"

"God, Sarah I'm so sorry…" he began, hugging her. She pulled him close, losing herself in his warm comforting embrace. Graham? Her mentor for all these years? The sole reason for her success…..dead? She couldn't comprehend it. It was far too much to take.

After a few moments, she pulled away slightly. "Chuck…" she brushed away her tears slowly. " You have what the agency has been killing to make for so many years…" she began. "Now that Graham's gone…" she paused, swallowing the harsh lump that formed in her throat from saying it. "No one can know…" she began. "You can't do that….Flash…thing…. anymore…" she said for lack of a better word. "Until I find a way to remove it permanently…" she sighed, leaning into his warm comforting embrace.

"One thing I'm sure of…." She started, still upset by his sudden burst of pain. "The pain isn't supposed to happen…." She stated, thinking hard. "That wasn't in the design Graham told us about."

Chuck nodded his head, listening fully. "Maybe my brain just isn't compatible…?" he wondered aloud.

Sarah frowned. "No…You're smart. Your retention rate is probably off the charts…" she informed him, wondering how. Then, it hit her.

"It was meant for me…" she began unsurely. "And if Graham's dead….the only person who could've sent it was….Bryce!" she gasped. It all fit. "He probably murdered Graham too!" she was on a hot streak now, fire and passion burning in her eyes. Chuck watched her transform into the super agent she truly was.

"Chuck, those plans we stole….The Intersect you have is corrupt. It's meant to sabotage your brain and body…" she concluded, fresh waves of worry overtaking her.

"You said Ellie was a neurologist?" She queried.

Chuck nodded, still trying to process all the new information with his major migraine.

"Chuck…" she began, standing up and brushing off her legs. "We should go see her."

**Abandoned C.I.A Safe house: Bakersfield, CA: 12:00 am**

Bryce Larkin moved hastily, gathering his men from D.C. to Bakersfield easily, with a little help from the Fulcrum higher ups. His plan had worked so far. He had sent the corrupt intersect to Walker. 'That _backstabbing bitch will never know what hit her._' He smirked as he thought about her. All she needed to do was flash a few times and she'd be dead. That's how the false intersect was designed: To eat away the brain at every piece of information. And with thousands of government secrets coming in per flash, she didn't have much longer.

His cell phone rang. One of his bosses was trying to contact him again. Hoping it was good news, he answered warily.

"Larkin, secure." He answered.

"Larkin, this is Shaw." The cool voice answered.

Bryce rolled his eyes. '_Shit…' _he thought grimly. Daniel Shaw was never good news, as he was definitely one of the more forceful Fulcrum leaders. "Sir." Larkin began hatefully. "What can I do for you?"

"Is everything going according to your plan?" Shaw asked, seeming curt.

"Yes sir. I'm on my way to snatch Walker now." He answered, smiling at the thought. He was going to enjoy watching Sarah Walker die.

"Good. How is Fulcrum going to benefit from this, Larkin?" he seemed tired, stressed.

"Like I explained before," Larkin began irritably, "Once Walker is down, no one will stand in our way. She's the last agent who knows about the intersect, aside from Beckman..."

Shaw sighed. "Why are we going through all this trouble? Why not just shoot her?" he demanded.

Bryce snarled. "It's personal, Shaw."

"Watch it Larkin." Shaw snapped back. "Know your place. Fulcrum is depending on you, don't let us down." He commanded. "You are to keep in contact with me the whole time over the comms system. Got it?"

Bryce smirked. "Don't worry Shaw. It'll be great."

Bryce hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket, turning to one of his men.

"You brought Donovan's girl, right?" He demanded.

The man nodded, standing up straighter as Bryce stared him down. "Yes sir. The brunette? She's in the bedroom, tied up. Just like you asked, sir."

Bryce smirked. "Nice. You know what? If I get Walker the way I want her, I just might let you guys have some fun with her as well. Keep her guarded. This'll be fun."

The man smirked, and nodded, gripping his auto a little tighter. Bryce always got good girls. And if he felt like sharing, who was he to protest?

Bryce hopped into one of the black SUV's outside the house. He smiled, "Echo Park, sir."

The Fulcrum driver did as he was told, making a trip to the Bartowski residence.

**Westside Medical Hospital: 12:30 PM**

Ellie had just finished up Chuck's tests. As she allowed him to sit in the room for a minute, she slipped outside, where Sarah was anxiously waiting.

Sarah glanced up at her. "So?" she began anxiously.

Ellie frowned apologetically and shook her head. "I….I've never seen anything like it..."

"How can this be?" Sarah frowned, sighing for the umpteenth time that day.

"I can tell you this. Those 'Flashes' He's having….." she began. "They're highly dangerous. Each one takes away a bit of his brain, at random spots."

"What?" Sarah glanced up fearfully. "How many can he survive?" she asked, biting her lip nervously.

"He's in good health, but even at this rate, I'd say four or five, depending on the magnitude."

"Ellie…" Sarah grabbed her hand, as Ellie gave it a gentle squeeze. "What happens if he runs out…?"

Ellie looked close to mortified. "Sarah…He may lose it….forever..." she finished. " I'm not too sure if it grows back or not…"

Ellie's features softened momentarily. "Sarah….Don't let that happen. My brother….he's really too special…"

Sarah looked Ellie in the eyes with pure conviction. "Ellie. I love Chuck…" She admitted softly. "I'd never let anything happen to him..."

Ellie would've squealed, but held herself back, considering the circumstances. "Oh, Sarah." She began. "I'm so happy for you two…" she told her, truthfully. " And…I know..." she answered, referring to Sarah's oath to protect him.

Chuck came out, glancing at Sarah. Ellie looked at the two and left them alone, telling him to get home and rest for now.

Sarah sighed, leaning into Chuck's embrace. "Chuck, I love you so much. I'll never let anything or anyone hurt you…" she began.

Chuck gave her a soft kiss. "Believe me Sarah….Neither will I."

**Bartowski/Woodcomb Residence: 1:00 PM**

Sarah helped Chuck out of the car, walking hand and hand with him to the door. Chuck fished for the keys in his back pocket, feeling Sarah lean on him heavily.

"I know, I'm tired too, let me just…-…Uh..." His world faded to black, and the last thing he heard was Larkin's voice. He'd been tranqued. They both had.

"I've hurt Bartowski enough. Leave him here. Walker? Throw her in the trunk."

**A/N: Okay, there you have it. Hopefully it wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger. We've got some good stuff coming up in a few days! Thanks a million for all the support, as reviews inspire me to write a whole lot faster. Hope you enjoyed, and as always, have a great day! **

**-LLC**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: (WARNING): The following chapter does contain a little more cussing than usual….sorry. But I worked hard on this, so let me know! We've got big stuff coming up! Thanks a million for the reviews! I love and read each and every one. I thank you for your time, and without further interruptions: **

**Chapter 9: A Race against Time**

**Abandoned CIA safe house, Bakersfield, CA: 4:30PM**

Sarah awoke slowly, as the SUV she was in came to an abrupt halt. The trunk door opened, and four armed men were pointing their autos directly in her face.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart." Bryce Larkin smirked, having his men lift her out. She tried desperately to say something or punch him. Her hands were bound, and cuffed on top of that. No way to get out of that one. Her mouth was taped as well.

She blinked as direct sunlight made its way to her face for the first time in a while. She was scowling at him. He yanked the tape off her mouth, causing her to yelp in pain.

"You Son of a Bitch!" she snapped, causing Bryce to frown. "The intersect. The bullet wound. Graham…." She gained her composure. "That was all you?"

"All me, Agent Walker." He smirked. Shaw was listening to this entire thing.

"Why, Bryce? You were a good person, and-"she never finished. He cut her off.

"Because. You? You were in the way. Fulcrum needs men like me." He smirked, caressing her long blonde hair. "And so do you, Agent Walker."

"You sick asshole!" she cried, trying to pull away. He motioned for one of his men to come forward. The man pulled out a syringe and stabbed her in the neck with it. She cried out in pain, before she slowly felt her body lose control.

"Don't fight it. It'll only hurt more, Walker." He smirked. "That Drug? It's really a great invention. You see and hear everything normally. But your body? Useless." He grinned.

"So I can do things like this…" he smirked and pressed his lips to hers forcefully, hands violating her chest.

Angry tears welled up in Sarah's eyes. How could he be so evil, so heartless? She felt violated, and his fun hadn't even begun. She needed help. She needed Chuck. But how?

Bryce pulled away when his cell phone rang. "Shaw, I-…..What?" he snapped. Sarah tried her best to listen intently.

He wheeled around to his men. "C.I.A's hot on our asses. Somehow, they got a damn lead. Move her inside until I say so!" he snapped. The men dragged Sarah in, as Bryce began making numerous phone calls.

Despite all the horror, Sarah felt a tiny ray of hope. Maybe Chuck had found her after all. But how? The question remained unanswered for now.

**Echo Park, CA: 2:00 PM**

Chuck awoke slowly. Groggily, he rubbed his eyes. He glanced around. He was on his apartment floor. He got up slowly, stumbling into a counter.

"Sarah?" he called, curious as to what the hell happened. "Sarah?" he walked into the kitchen, and there was a note on the counter. It read:

_Chuck. I'm so sorry about this. I really am. But I need to go back. Back to spying, back to my world. I will always love, and cherish the days I've been so fortunate to spend here with you. You mean the world to me, and I'll never forget you, Chuck Bartowski. I love you baby. _

_Sarah Walker. _

Chuck's jaw dropped. She left? Where on earth could she have gone? While he was out cold? Did she drug him? It was far too much for him to swallow. Stumbling blindly, he snatched the note and fell back onto the chair behind him. Sarah, gone forever? It couldn't be.

He read the note again and again, analyzing every word in misery. He noticed all the little details, until he found something that threw him off. The ending said, 'I love you Baby'. Firstly, Sarah barely said I love you. Secondly, Baby? He knew Sarah had an aversion to pet names. Something wasn't right.

'Baby?' Chuck pondered to himself. 'That sounds a lot like Jill and Bryce….' He thought quietly. It was then that he realized it.

"Bryce!" he cried aloud, remembering the pervious two hour's events. "We were drugged!" he ran for his bedroom, going over to where he had collapsed earlier.

Just as he'd suspected, Sarah's phone was no where to be found. He thought hard. The last place he'd seen it was…The hospital! Sarah had it in her back pocket! Chuck ran to his cell phone, which was on the floor where he'd woken up. He reached for it frantically, checking his calls. Sarah never called him. "She must not remember the phone!" he cried to no one in particular, racing to his laptop. He couldn't call the cops. They wouldn't believe him. Even so, he had no time. They couldn't just find her. He needed far more powerful people.

Once it was booted up, which took an unusually long amount of time to a frantic Chuck, he googled the CIA. He found their website. After searching through a list of pages, he landed upon one that said: 'Call us for more information' and another that said:

'For _urgent_ information about _Iraq _that you think will be of use to the government, call this number' followed by the numbers. Chuck immediately dialed the first number. An automated voice answered, requesting the caller to leave a message with all the necessary information. It also stated that the call may not be returned until the next few days.

"Dammit!" Chuck hung up, sitting there. What else could he do? That Graham man was dead? Who could he possibly call for help? He saw no choice. He called the Iraq information hotline. After numerous rings, and Chuck biting his lip several times, an automatic message machine picked up.

"If you'd like to connect to the Central Intelligence Agency directly, please press 1. If you'd like to leave a-" Chuck immediately hit 1, sitting through another series of rings. After about two minutes, he heard a voice break the endless ringing cycle.

"This is Secretary Caroline White with the Central Intelligence Agency, please hold." A sharp sounding voice from the other end came on.

"WAIT!" Chuck hollered. It was no use. He watched the clock tick uselessly for quite some time. It wasn't ten minutes later until she picked up again. She repeated her name formally.

"May I have your name, sir?" the lady asked.

"Chuck Bartowski…" Chuck almost had to think about it.

"What news pertaining to Iraq would you like to report to your government?"

"Well it's not quite about Iraq, but-"

"Sir, this really isn't a place to joke…" she began.

"Please, listen!" Chuck cut her off.

She sighed impatiently.

"I have information, pertaining to one of your field agents." His voice was serious. It was quite obvious that this was a real situation.

Caroline puffed out a breath. "Sir, that's really not my department…" she began. "But if it really is urgent, I'd be more than happy to page the secretary of that department…" she finished.

Chuck wasted no time. "The agent is in dire trouble, I need you to please do this for me!" he begged.

"Fine…" the lady sighed. "Please wait."

Chuck began the useless cycle of waiting again, for almost twenty minutes. Finally, another formal voice introduced herself as the secretary of General Diane Beckman, NSA.

"NSA?" Chuck breathed, clearly confused. "NO, I need CIA! She's CIA!" he explained rapidly.

"Sir, please calm down!" the lady sounded. "As Director Graham isn't available, General Beckman is filling in for him." She felt terribly odd explaining this to the stranger. But security already traced his call and information. He was clean.

Chuck exhaled. "Look, I have information on Agent Sarah Walker, and she's in dire need of our help!" he cried.

"Sir, according to my sources…." She began. Chuck could vaguely hear the tapping of computer keys. "Sarah Walker passed away about a week ago."

"Ma'am…" Chuck began, frustrated. "I was with her two hours ago, and she was fine. It was all a lie, by Bryce Larkin…" he began, words rapidly pouring from his mouth.

The lady sighed, clacking on the keys once again. Then, he swore he heard her draw in a breath of surprise. "Sir? Keep your phone with you at all times. Expect a call from us soon." With that, she hung up. Chuck instantly deflated.

The next hour was spent waiting. Chuck glanced around his room, wondering how on earth he'd find her without them. After a full hour, he was fed up. He leapt off his chair, running to his closet. He grabbed an old back pack he had, filling it with necessary items, such as: his laptop, some of Ellie's clothes (If he ever managed to find Sarah), a first aid kit, and so on. Just as he was running to grab the keys to the Herder, his phone rang.

"Yes, Hello?" Chuck answered frantically.

"Is this Charles Buckowski?"

"Bartowski, Charles- look, yes, that's me."

"Charles, I am Brigadier General Diane Beckman." The elder voice announced, pride seeping into her tone. "I understand you know of Agents Walker and Larkin?" she asked.

Chuck wanted to cry tears of joy. Finally. "Yes!" he cried. "Walker is alive! Larkin betrayed all of you! He even killed….Grah..Ham…?" he'd almost forgotten the name.

Beckman sounded almost choked up when she finally replied. "Where is Walker now?"

Chuck cried out in frustration. "That's the problem! Bryce drugged her and left! All she had on her was her cell phone!" he snapped.

"Calm down, sir. You are speaking to a high ranking official!" she reminded scornfully.

"I'm sorry, it's just….we need to help her." He began.

"Don't worry Mr. Bartowski, just give us her number, and we'll begin tracing it. I will personally send our best teams available for her." She finished.

"Thank you!" Chuck cried in hope. "I just need one more favor…."

"Yes?" Beckman answered warily.

He glanced at the Herder's tires, which were all slashed. He groaned inwardly.

"Can you pick me up?"

**The road to Bakersfield: around 4:30 PM**

Chuck sat shotgun in an armored SUV, with Colonel John Casey, the leader of Sarah's rescue team. "So…..How much longer?" Chuck asked, trying to break the awkward silence that hung between the two men.

"Long enough." Grunted Casey. He appeared to be in his late forties, with stone cold face. In the back was his team of elite soldiers.

Chuck glanced down, unsure of what to say. Suddenly, the car lurched forward, Casey's earpiece crackled, and Casey cussed, all at once.

"What happened?" Chuck asked.

"Dirt Bag was just informed of us." He replied, eyes on the road. "He's going to start moving now."

Chuck felt like jumping out of the car and ending himself. Honestly. This was a disaster.

Casey noticed. "Bartowski? Right?" Chuck merely nodded, too tired.

"No worries. Agent Walker will be just fine."

"I sure hope so…" Chuck leaned against the window, wondering how they got into this mess.

**Bakersfield, CA: Abandoned CIA Safe house: 4:37 PM**

Bryce paced in front of the house. Shaw was bitching at him over the comm.

" I know, I know-" Bryce began, trying to stop his onslaught of yelling. " I have a back up location."

"Where?" Shaw barked, clearly pissed.

" The Fulcrum Headquarters." Bryce admitted lamely. That was only an hour up the road, and all the leaders were based there. It was suicide.

"You Fucking Idiot!" Shaw roared. "Now we have to evacuate, because the whole damn CIA can find us now!" he spat. Larkin sighed. "I know I fucked up…" he started.

"Larkin, when this is done, I'm going to fire and beat your ass!" he snapped. "Now fix this!" he ended the comm.

Bryce ran a hand through his hair. "Shit…" he muttered.

"Round up the men, and Walker!" he demanded to his man in front of him. "I'll be in the car. Get Walker in the car and let's get the hell out of here!"

"But sir, what about Donovan's girl?" he asked quickly.

Bryce smirked, despite all the problems. "Keep her tied down. Burn the place." He laughed as he got into the car.

Sarah was in the safe house. She couldn't tell much of what was happening, she could only hear Bryce yelling in the distance. She also found out that there was another girl in the building. If and when she was coming free, she was definitely going to try and save her as well.

Suddenly, Larkin's men tore through the room, lifting her up. She tried to move but found herself immobilized. This was a disaster. She just prayed That Chuck would come and save her…..again.

They took her out, and tossed her yet again, into the trunk. Shutting the lid, Sarah felt awful. The drug was taking its toll. They hit the road, and Sarah watched as the building behind shot up into flames. Sarah was shocked. The girl would never make it bound up.

They were long gone.

**Bakersfield, CA: Abandoned CIA Safe house: 4:50 PM**

The SUV pulled up, and they all ran out. The team circled the house tactically, but Casey called them off. "Walker's gone! They're too close. Bound for headquarters is my guess."

The team left, ready to hop back in.

Chuck swore, he could faintly hear screaming. "Wait! " he cried, running to the building.

Casey swore. "Bartowski!" he ran after.

Chuck glanced at him. He pointed to the far end of the house, where the fire had not yet reached. "There's a girl back there! She needs help!" he thought it might be Sarah.

Casey thought hard. " That's suicide, there's got to be another-"

Chuck ignored him fully. As his eyes took in the fire, his eyes rolled back into his head. Full of adrenaline, Chuck subconsciously launched himself into the house, dodging flames left and right with incredible maneuvers.

"What the hell?" Casey ran to meet him at the far end of the house, wondering how the hell he'd get out, with a girl.

Chuck ran to the final room, where the fire hadn't yet engulfed. He saw a beautiful girl, but felt a slight pang of disappointment, knowing immediately that it wasn't Sarah. He threw the girl over his shoulders, glancing around.

He saw a weight on the floor. Using whatever strength he had left, he hurled it at the wall, creating a hole. Flashing once more, he widened the gap with several kicks, and fell out, right at Casey's feet, Donovan's girl on his back.

"Holy hell Bartowski! What the fuck was that?" his men already were helping the two up, rushing for the first aid kit.

Chuck was writhing in pain. "Car…..Now…..Walker….Getting….Away…" he gasped, and Casey obliged. "You heard the man!" he turned to two of his men. "Get him in the car, and get on Walker's trail, stat!"

As he ran back to the car, he spoke into his watch. "Beckman, we're going to need support. I think we're going straight for their headquarters. And Beckman? Something is definitely up with this Bartowski kid." He muttered as he ripped the door open, barely enough time to close it as he tore down the street.

**A/N: Okay. There it is. Next chapter is some seriously good stuff. Sorry, hope the cliffhanger wasn't too bad! By the way, new chapter on my other story, "Chuck vs. Sarah Walker's dream team" It's short, but it's worth a look. Tell me what you thought, and I will always read and respond to reviews! As always, enjoy your week!**

**-LLC**


	10. Chapter 10

**_A/N: Here we go! This one is probably my longest chapter, and I found it suprisingly diffucult to write. I appreciate all the reviews! Thanks a million! I'm sorry if it's not up to par with your expectations...I tried. (Bottom A/N as well_!)**

**Chapter 10: **

**Fulcrum Headquarters, Barstow CA: 6:00 PM**

Bryce leapt out of the SUV, shouting commands as he did. Before him was what looked like an ordinary factory. Cars might've passed it one thousand times and never noticed it. But Larkin knew all too well. Inside, was his own personal hell: Shaw, and all his buddies in the higher ups, ready to kick his ass.

Larkin turned to one of his men. "Get Walker into one of the torture cells." He commanded, thinking. "We need a defensive strategy thought up for the building. The C.I.A. is going to be here very soon."

"Sir." The man nodded, and went to the truck. Joined by another man, they dragged the drugged, helpless Sarah Walker to the torture cells, where they chained her to a chair on the floor. Even though she was drugged, Larkin said it was to wear off within the next half hour. She'd be pissed. And dangerous. After doing so, the men returned to Larkin, seeing him on his phone.

Bryce picked up wearily, tired of the running. "Shaw." He answered unhappily. "We are here. Did you evacuate the leaders?"

Shaw replied curtly. "As many as I could. I'm professional, unlike you Larkin."

Bryce bit back a hefty curse. "What am I supposed to do now, sir?" Sarcasm seeped from his very core.

"I expect you to use our emergency defensive tactic." He said in a smartass tone. "You'll put everything you have at risk. Most of our possessions had to stay in the building, including your god damn intersect." He informed him angrily.

Bryce's eyes widened. "Is it ready?" That would be useful against hundreds of C.I.A. soldiers.

Shaw snorted. "Not likely. Unless you want to wind up crippled….It has a few kinks."

Bryce sighed. "Damn." He glanced around at his men. "I have to go Shaw." He hung up hastily, turning to his average sized group. "Look…" he began unhappily. "I want you all to get your asses down to the armory." He looked at his watch. Casey would be there soon enough. "Let's go! Set up the security system. Guard Walker's cell, move your asses!" He was scared, just a little.

**The Road to Barstow, CA: 6:00PM**

Casey snuck a view at Chuck, who had collapsed in the back of the car, while his soldiers tried to tend his wounds. They'd just dropped off the poor girl he'd saved at a motel on the road, along with one of his soldiers to care for her. "How're you holding up, Bartowski?" he asked gruffly, speeding through the freeway.

Chuck groaned. "Not dandy, Colonel..."

Casey grunted. "At least you have your humor…"

"That was some show back there, kid. You ever been trained before?"

Chuck shook his head meekly. "No, I uh….Adrenaline rush." He lied, hoping Casey would back off.

Casey nodded, muttering under his breath. "My ass." He turned his full attention back to the road in front, trying not to think about it too much.

**Fulcrum Headquarters, Barstow CA: 6:15 PM**

Bryce had done it in fifteen minutes. He'd set up all possible defenses. He had men on the roof, ready to snipe. He had the mines right underneath where they were standing activated. He had his remaining men guard the door to Walker's cell, and beside it, The Intersect room. It was impenetrable. No one was getting in. Or out for that matter. And for the grand finale, he had a detonator tucked in his left side pocket. If someone escaped with the intersect, he had to blow the whole damn place up.

Glancing off into the distance, he saw a helicopter. "Shit!" the one thing he hadn't thought of. "Chopper! Watch it!" he ran inside for cover, should it have started to fire. Instead, it began dropping off many C.I.A issued soldiers, all parachuting down to the site. "Fuck." He groaned. At the same time, three SUV's full of C.I.A. men pulled into the visible clearing. Chaos ensued.

Casey, still in an SUV, glanced back. "Stay here, and stay down, Bartowski." He commanded, doubtful that Chuck even had the energy to get up. "Parker!" he barked to one of his soldiers.

"Colonel!" Parker stood, ready for orders. "Stay….Guard the kid." And with that, he and his men dashed out in an orderly form, charging the building.

Chuck glanced at Parker. "Will they be okay?"

Young as he looked, Parker's voice show cased great experience.

"Casey's a smart man. I think she'll be just fine…"

Chuck sighed, leaning his head against the window.

As Casey's team approached, they saw the parachuting forms. "That's the support I called for…." He noticed no one shooting them. "Something isn't right…." He grunted, holding his men back.

As the first figure hit the ground, a large explosion took place. "MINES!" Casey roared, his team falling back for safety. He hadn't seen that coming. One by one, Beckman's team was being blown to pieces. Casey radioed in for more help, telling them to stay airborne for the time being.

Bryce watched this all from a distance, smirking. The explosions shook the entire building, but he remained confident. He spoke to his snipers over the comm. system, once the explosions were over. "Go." With that, he retreated to go end Walker.

As the explosions stopped, Casey deemed it safe to continue. "Be careful, stay sharp!" he reminded as his men divided to circle the building. "Watch the SNIPERS!" he called as he heard the familiar echo of one, then another, followed by several more. This was a disaster. The two forces collided, each battling with a vicious desire to win.

Chuck was watching anxiously from the window. " They'll never get through to Sarah in time!" he cried, trying to get out.

Parker stood in his way. "Orders are orders." He said, almost sympathetically. "I can't let you go."

Chuck glanced at him wearily. " Haven't you ever had someone you loved? Someone who needed you badly on the battle field?"

Parker remained silent.

" You have." he continued patiently. "And I'm willing to bet you'd never turn your back on them."

Parker nodded slowly.

" I need to go." Chuck pleaded. "Think of it like this: That's my comrade in there. And I couldn't turn my back on her, just like you."

"My orders were to protect you. So I have to come." Parker announced honorably.

"Thank you so much..." Chuck called as he slipped out with Parker. Glancing at the building, he flashed on the schematics. As small as the flash was, it still hurt. Clutching his forehead and ignoring Parker's questioning looks, he lead the way. " Come on, there's a back door this way."

Bryce approached Sarah quickly. She was feeling slightly better. The drug's effects were still in place, but they wouldn't hold out for long.

" Looks like there's no time to do what I had in mind..." he muttered. "But I have a better idea..." he smirked.

Sarah's eyes were glazed with hatred and fury.

"Bartowski is here, Walker." he smirked, pointing to a camera screen, displaying the entire fight.

Sarah's eyes couldn't focus properly. Her insides were screaming, trying to find a way to protect Chuck, even in her unfortunate state. At the same time, her insides were burning with a passion. Chuck was here. To save her. Just like he promised he would at the hospital. Sarah silently prayed in her mind, hoping things would be okay.

Bryce gently put his arms around her, lips against her ear. "This is what we could've had, Walker." he smirked, removing all her outer wear, so that she was down to her tank top and jeans, shivering. "Best part of all this is, your'e going to watch him die."

Chuck pointed to the door on the side of the building, guarded by two men. They were heavily equipped with assault rifles, grenades, the whole armory for all Chuck knew. As he was about to step in and flash, he felt Parker hold him back.

"Save it for the bastard." he told Chuck, drawing his silenced pistol. Taking aim, he shot the two men with ease, motioning for Chuck to follow. Reaching down their bodies, he handed Chuck a tranq pistol, attached to one of their belts.

"Here. I can't always protect you, so this should help." Parker told him, ready to continue.

"Wait..." Chuck didn't move. " I...I can't kill someone, I-"

Parker gave him a wry smile as he pushed the door open softly. " It's a tranq."

Chuck sighed in relief, taking off after him as they cautiously entered the empty hall. Using his previous flash, Chuck figured out where they were going to keep Sarah, along with a room called the 'Intersect' room. Chuck was at a fork in the road. He knew that the thing in his head was the intersect. If Bryce and his baddies were building one, it'd surely mean trouble. So he had to find it and give it to the C.I.A or Casey. But he knew, Sarah needed him.

Parker glanced at him. "What's the problem...?"

Chuck sighed, not wanting to give away too much information. "There's an important piece of...intelligence." he chose his words carefully, as Parker glanced at him skeptically.

"You want me to get it." he guessed, finishing Chuck's sentence.

" Casey would probably want it." Chuck offered as incentive.

"Where is it?" Parker sighed reluctantly.

Chuck gave him directions to the room. "Be careful."

Parker laughed. "Take care, Bartowski. Good luck. And use the gun." With that, he took off to the intersect room.

Running to the cells, Chuck gripped his tranq a little tighter. This was it. He could hear the distant echo of gunfire. He hoped Casey had it under control.

Turning, he slowly came around the corner. He could see three men, all ready to fight. Pulling his tranq gun, he shot them swiftly, shooting apache man twice to be sure. They fell like dominoes, barely reacting further.

Chuck's hand was shaking as he held the tranq gun tighter. "Thank you, duck hunt." he muttered as he carefully moved over the bodies, past the door they were guarding. Kicking it open, it was there that he saw a terrible sight.

Sarah, his Sarah was chained, stuck in a chair. The room was freezing. She was bruised slightly, and looked drugged. Anger and rage swelled up in him. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw him. Before he could do anything, Larkin stood in front of him.

" uh uh uh..." he said tauntingly. "Not just yet, Bartowski."

Chuck glared, clenching his gun tighter. He deserved a painful death.

" A tranq?" Larkin laughed. "Real nice. Come here and fight me like a man."

"Gladly." Chuck flashed, his biggest one yet. Series of Kung fu moves shot through his brain at ridiculous speeds. Finally recovering, he staggered slightly, coming into a fighting stance.

Bryce began laughing hysterically. "YOU got the corrupt intersect?"

" This is rich. You actually think you can take-" he flew backwards, as Chuck delivered a fierce blow to his jaw.

Bryce rubbed his jaw from the floor. " You'll just die after, Bartowski." he smirked

Chuck almost growled. "So long as you're dead and she's safe, I'll be fine." The two ran at eachother. Bryce's fist connected to his gut, forcing the breath out if him. Doubling over, Bryce kicked him. " You've got to be kidding me. This is the best you can do?"

Sarah watched with fear. The love of her life was being beaten senselessly. There was nothing she could do.

Chuck swept his legs out, knocking Bryce down. Chuck leapt on him, landing punch o

After punch on his face. It was brutal. Then, Bryce kicked him off with a cry of anger. With a split lip and a now bloody face, Chuck grew angrier.

The two stood, Kung fu kicking in to both of their styles. Punch after punch, they blocked with incredible speed. Finally, Chuck flashed one more time, using up all his energy. With great strength, he kicked Larkin in the face with a roundhouse. Staggering backwards, Chuck used the short time to his advantage. He pushed Bryce's head back onto the Metal table behind him. Bryce slithered to the floor, disoriented.

" That's for Stanford." he spat, kneeling beside him. With a final punch, surely breaking his nose, Chuck rose. "That's for Sarah." Bryce was out cold. He searched his body, finding the detonator and keys to Sarah's cuffs. He set the detonator on the metal table where he'd slammed Bryce's head onto.

" Oh, Sarah..." he sighed as he ran over, untying and unchaining her. She fell limp into his arms, and he hugged her, kissing her forehead softly. "You're safe. I won't let them hurt you anymore..." he sighed as he slumped to the floor, agony overtaking him.

"Ahhhhh!" he cried, Sarah falling on top of him. " Help!" Chuck held Sarah protectively as he blacked out in pure agony.

**Nearest Hospital: 9:30 PM**

Chuck awoke slowly, eyes blinking as he took in the light. He saw the most beautiful angel. "Sarah? Am I in heaven?" he asked softly.

He was greeted by the softest of laughs. It was so beautiful. "Luckily, no. But you came so close." her voice was laced with fear, concern, and an overwhelming sense of love.

"You saved me..." she had tears in her eyes as she spoke. "You put everything you had on the line..." she couldn't speak. Chuck smiled at her lovingly.

"Of course Sarah..." he held her hand lovingly. "I'm crazy for you. I'd do anything if it meant keeping you safe." Tears streamed down her beautiful face. Chuck smiled. Sarah sighed happily. Her hero. Her boyfriend. Her love. He'd saved her.

"I love you too." she murmured, gazing into his warm chocolate pools.

Sarah leaned in, and he kissed her softly, passionately. That's how it was for a few minutes. Their lips did all the talking, as the two conveyed their love deeply. Finally pulling away for air, Chuck asked, "What happened?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "After you saved the day?"

Chuck blushed.

" Colonel Casey of the NSA, and his team came and got us..." she had her eyebrows raised. "Chuck? How exactly did the NSA get involved?"

" In order to find you, I had to make some serious calls..." he began nervously.

" Oh my god." Sarah glanced at him with a slightly amused smile after he'd told her how he found her. "You yelled at Diane Beckman?" she grinned.

"I didn't know..." Chuck defended himself, kissing her cheek.

"Sorry to intrude on your...love fest..." a gruff voice sounded. The tow pulled apart shyly.

"Colonel..." Chuck began. " I... Uh... Thank you."

Casey actually gave him a smile. "My job, Bartowski."

"Walker." he nodded to Sarah, who smiled in return.

"You two know each other?" Chuck asked in wonder.

"Famous agents tend to do that, Chuck." Sarah teased, leaving Chuck curious.

Casey glanced at the two, wondering what their relationship was exactly. "Bartowski, Parker retrieved Fulcrum's intersect, and returned it to me." He began.

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Fulcrum had another intersect?"

Casey nodded. "They'd been constructing it for some time now. The one Bartowski has was just a decoy." He explained.

Sarah bit her lip. She'd almost forgotten about Chuck's intersect. They'd deal with that later, she supposed.

Casey continued. "Anyway, on behalf of the NSA, I thank you. That was some pretty heroic stunt back there. And the house fire? Incredible." He complimented Chuck. Sarah's face was totally puzzled.

"House fire?" she asked, unsurely.

Casey nodded. "Bartowski here will fill you in. Nice working with you." He nodded to Chuck. "I'm sure Beckman isn't done with you yet.." he turned to Walker. " So stay in touch." With that, the Colonel left.

Before the couple could get any privacy, in came a stunning brunette, who looked quite familiar to Chuck. He recognized her as the girl he rescued from the fire.

"Chuck, is it?" The brunette asked softly, Chuck smiling kindly.

"That's me." He replied, sitting up. " Your name is Sabrina, right?"

"Um, yea.." she smiled back automatically. "Look, I can't stay long, the C.I.A will be releasing my husband soon..." she had a slight tinge of sadness. " I just wanted to thank you, for saving my life."

Sarah's eyes widened. That was 'Donovan's girl' ? From the safe house they torched? How did Chuck save her?

Sabrina stepped forward and kissed his cheeks, smiling gratefully. Turning to Sarah, she simply said, "You have a hero, don't let him go." And with that, she departed, leaving a stunned Sarah and a bashful Chuck.

"Chuck, what exactly was that?" Sarah asked.

Chuck gave Sarah a weary smile. "I'll tell you at home, sweetheart."

_**A/N: Okay, there you go. I am terrible with action, but hopefully this will suffice. Next chapter will be clearing things up, a lot of fluff, and a new villain intro. So thanks for reading!Thanks a million for the reviews, they always help! And as always, Have a nice day! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! That was seriously amazing for me to see and read! There is a poll on my profile, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you used the link and did it (its 1 question). This one is all fluff, tying lose ends, and recovery. It's quite short. Here you go: **

Chapter 11:

It was two days after Sarah had been rescued. They had left the hospital yesterday, getting around their home by afternoon. The both of them were so exhausted; they booked a room at the hotel Sarah had been eyeing. They didn't want to deal with the angry, worried sick, ridiculously scary rampage that happened to be Ellie Bartowski.

They'd gotten to their room, shedding their clothes and hopping into the bath. The two of them laid there for hours, soaking the hot water up. Sarah was just glad to be back in his arms. She'd found that the short amount of time she'd spent away from him had been almost unbearable. The two dried off and went to bed, too exhausted to do much else.

Sarah stayed awake slightly later than Chuck. Watching him sleep brought on a sort of peace that she longed for. Watching his face so peaceful, so undisturbed….She cherished it. He would sometimes get this indescribably adorable expression. It was close to heaven for her.

Leaning to gently stroke his hair, she murmured to him. It was the easiest way to talk to him. "Chuck…." She began softly, knowing he couldn't hear her in his much needed slumber. "Chuck. I thought I'd never see you again, when you were fighting with Bryce….." she whispered softly, emotions crossing her face rapidly. "I was so scared…..so helpless."

Chuck breathed softly, still sleeping soundly. At the sound of Sarah's voice, he pulled her closer, breathing gently down her neck. Sarah smiled softly. "But you're safe." For now, he was. How he survived the ruthless intersect attacks, she had no idea. She figured it had to do with the adrenaline rush he had during the moment. There was really no other explanation. Closing her eyes, she allowed a long awaited sleep to overtake her. She was safe too.

Sarah awoke late the next morning. Yawning, she turned to Chuck. She found that the spot he'd occupied last night was cold, and he was gone. Alarmed, she sat up, hearing rustling by the hotel room door. Chuck came back into view, pushing a cart of flowers, food, and coffee.

"You're up…" he gave her a heart melting smile. Sarah mirrored his expressions, coming to the edge of the bed.

"Morning." She smiled as he placed a soft kiss on her lips, leaving her wanting more.

"I got everything we need for breakfast…" he lifted the tops off the plates, revealing hot food.

"Chuck, you're really spoiling me." She grinned.

"Only the best for you, Agent Walker." He teased, handing her a hot cup of coffee.

The two shared their breakfast in a comfortable silence. Finally Sarah turned to him. "Chuck…..I never got to thank you properly."

"Thank me? For what?" He asked, puzzled.

Sarah shook her head. That was Chuck for you. He spent the last two days saving her ass, and yet, he didn't even think of it as a favor. "For saving me, Chuck." She smirked, pushing him backwards onto the bed.

"Here we go….." Chuck yelped as Sarah began her long ritual of thanking him.

The two weren't finished until late afternoon. And Sarah considered that a quickie.

"You know…." Chuck began as he got dressed. "Ellie's probably worried sick…." He checked his phone for the first time since leaving the hospital. Sure enough, his screen displayed: Ellie Bartowski- 8 missed calls, 6 text messages.

Sarah let out a whistle. "I guess I underestimated her…."

" She's gonna kill me." Chuck gulped.

Sarah laughed. "Tell her I swept you off your feet and took you off somewhere for a romantic night…"

Chuck smiled back. "Ha Ha. She'd actually buy that."

Sarah wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, like she'd seen him do so many times.

"Who wouldn't?"

Chuck smirked. "Now look who's got the cocky attitude?"

Sarah laughed, "I'm just kidding Chuck. Tell her….we just went out together."

Chuck frowned. "I hate lying."

Sarah kissed his shoulder comfortingly. "It's better than endangering her by telling her the truth…"

Chuck nodded in agreement. "Let's go home, Sarah."

Sarah smiled; happy he referred to it as 'Our home'.

**Bartowski/Woodcomb residence: 5:30 PM**

Sarah knocked on the door, Chuck behind her happily.

"Hey there…..Sarah, right?" A tall, fit, and very handsome man opened the door. He had exercise gear, and looked like he was about to go for a run.

Sarah smiled shyly. "You must be Captain Awesome…."

The man nodded, a grin breaking out on his face. "Devon is fine too…."

"Chuckster, late night? Awesome." He smirked playfully.

"Something like that…" Chuck laughed nervously as he led Sarah in.

"CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI!" Chuck jumped, Sarah throwing a protective arm on his shoulder to calm him.

The couple spun around, taking in a red, one hundred percent pissed Eleanor Faye Bartowski. "Just where the hell have you been?" she snapped.

Chuck began shyly. "Well, I just…-"

Sarah interrupted smoothly. "He took me out to see the town, and I asked him to book a hotel…." Sarah told her lie easily.

Ellie's features softened. "Oh, well I suppose that's alright. But you could've called, Chuck." She said sternly, and Sarah noticed the slight parenting tone her voice possessed.

"I know, and I'm super sorry…." He told her, sounding quite sincere.

Ellie held her arms out, the couple hugging her immediately. Awesome joined in, hugging all of them. "Group hug? Awesome." He grinned.

"Oh, god…." Ellie rolled her eyes, calling the other couple to laugh.

"Well…." Chuck smiled. "I think we're gonna go settle back in."

" Enjoy, kids." Ellie grinned. " Devon is going out running, and I have some shopping to do."

Chuck held Sarah's hand, walking to his room with her. The two sat on the bed. "Welcome home…" he smiled.

"I never thought I'd love to hear that so much…" She grinned, kissing him gently. Three sharp, silent, beeps filled the air. The two jumped apart, just in time to see A short, slightly wrinkly red headed woman on Chuck's TV screen. She was dressed like a General, and she was sitting behind a professional name tag, reading: .DBeckman.

Chuck's eyes widened in surprise. _That _was Brigadier General Diane Beckman. The shriveled old woman? Sarah's facial expressions were schooled, and by secretly pinching Chuck's leg, she meant for him to do the same.

"How did you…." Chuck trailed off as he saw the General's scornful expression.

The General eyed the two carefully. "I am General Beckman." She announced. "Charles, we've spoken before…." She eyed Sarah carefully as well. "And I have most certainly heard of you, Agent Walker."

Sarah nodded respectfully.

The General continued what was obviously a well prepared speech.

"I'd like to congratulate you on your successful rescue mission, and your unexpected retrieval of Fulcrum's intersect." Her lips twitched in the ghost of a smile.

"Colonel Casey gave me the mission report. I'd say that's fine work, sir." She told Chuck, who was smiling.

"To get straight to the point; Agent Walker, my condolences for Langston's death. It affected us all…"

Sarah nodded thoughtfully, secretly squeezing Chuck's hand beneath Beckman's view.

"But, Colonel Casey has informed me of both your skills on the field. I could think of no better way for both of you to put those to use by serving your own country. Agent Walker, this is nothing new for you. Agent Bartowski, you'd be sent to Prague for training."

Sarah's eyebrows shot up. "You're offering us positions as N.S.A. agents, General?"

"No, as a joint C.I.A. and N.S.A. project. You'd be working to retrieve missing pieces needed for Fulcrum's intersect to be completed and restored for one of our own agents to use."

"General, I couldn't leave to Prague just like that…"

"Agent Walker may visit you on the weekends, so long as you continue to improve…" she figured it'd come to that. "I would suggest keeping your…..relationship away from other field agents, however." She warned.

"General, we never agreed." Sarah reminded her lightly. The General frowned.

"Very well. You have three days to decide. I will contact you then. You'd have a base set up locally in Burbank, you'd have cover jobs, and two more members added to your team."

"Colonel Casey is one…" Sarah guessed.

The General nodded. "We'll have our best on it as well. You, Agent Walker, Mr. Bartowski, Colonel Casey and finally, one of our best agents in the business." She said proudly.

Chuck and Sarah waited curiously, wondering who this mystery person was.

"Agent Daniel Shaw." She finished, confidence was evident in her tone.

**A/N: Who's worse than Larkin? This guy. And with Chuck away and him near Walker? The game continues. Please let me know what you think! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm not going to lie. I certainly got a kick out of reading your responses for bringing in the 2x4, as you like to put it! Some of you really attacked me verbally! What i suggest is: slow down. Calm down. Try to relax, and just follow along. And once again, I apologize for unanswered questions. There will be plot holes, as I write this alone, but I really can't help some of them. I will try my best to fix them accordingly! As for the reviews, I'm stunned. The results for the poll said my other two stories were far more popular, but I'm having a hard time buying that...just look at the number on this story! So, sorry for the long note, but thanks a million for all the wonderful,helpful reviews! Can't wait to see more! Enjoy:**

**Chapter 12: **

"Excuse me?" Sarah interrupted, much to Chuck's confusion.

The general frowned, which was quickly becoming a common expression. Chuck pondered. Maybe she had a bad surgery and her face was stuck like that?

"Yes, Walker?" came her disapproving voice.

"Did you say Daniel Shaw?" Sarah repeated.

The general nodded, looking at her like she was an idiot. "Is there a problem?"

Sarah tried to explain calmly. "General, while Larkin held me captive...he was answering calls to an agent Shaw...which I doubt is a mere coincidence..."

The general, much to everyone's surprise, nodded affirmatively. " That is correct, Agent Walker. He's been retrieving intel from Fulcrum for us for almost three years now."

Sarah looked completely skeptical. "And not once did he mention agent Larkin's evil doings or murder?"

The general glanced at her scornfully. "Walker, it's a bold move to accuse such a fine agent of treason. Tread lightly." she snapped. "And yes, he tried, but he was under close watch by all of his fulcrum 'allies'. It was too risky."

"Risky? We lost Graham because of it!" Sarah already hated this man.

"Enough!Agent Walker, restrain yourself." the General was clearly fed up with all of her 'wrongful accusations'.

"I've given you a three day time period to consider this. Choose wisely." with those final, grim words, she ended the comm, Chuck's television returning to it's dormant, black screen.

Sarah glanced at Chuck warily. This was not good. Chuck shared her expression, but Sarah looked far more pissed.

"Who the hell does she think she is, giving us an ultimatum like that?" Sarah turned to Chuck.

"Well, I Know it's sudden, but-"

Sarah cut him off furiously. "Wait. You're actually considering leaving to Prague?"

Chuck looked at her. "Sarah, calm down. You need to breathe..." he put two gentle hands on her tense shoulders, massaging her gently.

Sighing in relaxation, Sarah gave in, allowing him to take over. Sitting back on the bed and glancing at her, he put an arm around her comfortingly.

"so, let's talk now. Like a normal couple..."

The word 'couple' made Sarah's very heart flutter. Even in such a tense, inappropriate situation. "Okay. So tell me, you're actually considering this...?"

Chuck nodded. "Sarah, you'd be with me every weekend. It'd be hard to be apart for so long, and god knows I'd miss you..." he began. "But look. I'm a reject from the Buymore. A putz who is paid to where a pocket protector..."

Sarah gave him an irritated look, trying to tell him he was so much more.

Chuck put a hand up to stop her from interrupting. "And now, meeting you, the single best thing that's ever happened to me, if I may add that..." Despite the self deprecating speech, Sarah smiled. He was so romantic.

"Meeting you has exposed me to a new side of life, Sarah. A new side, where danger and risks don't matter. Where you put your life on the line to help preserve and protect anything and everything you love from harm...and I'd die in a heartbeat to protect you,Sarah..." Sarah listened to his speech in awe. It was truly eye opening.

"So, it's a world where, for once, I'd be of some use..." he finished. "And I can't turn my back on it, knowing what I'd be leaving behind." he ended his speech, glancing at Sarah.

For a while, she didn't speak. When words finally came to her, she spoke softly. "It's a dangerous world, Chuck. You WILL have to take lives. It can ruin a person..."

Chuck nodded solemnly. "But this... This intersect thing... It's something too important to ignore..."

Sarah sighed. "I know. It almost killed you, at the Fulcrum base." she reminded. "And I don't understand why it didn't... It was planned to eat away at your brain until you, the host, dies..."

Chuck glanced at her hopefully. "That's just it, Sarah. I DIDN'T die. Maybe it's fate. I don't know, but I'm sure we can figure out a way to make this work. I'll suppress any flashes until we figure out a sure solution..."

Sarah frowned. "Can you do that?"

Chuck nodded. " It's not painful if the full flash doesn't take place."

Sarah sighed. "I'm not too sure,Chuck."

Placing a gentle kiss on her soft lips, he nodded. "We do have time, Sarah."

Sarah leaned her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. "I have to be alone with this Shaw character. I don't trust him...them... Anyone, Chuck."

"Only you."

Chuck wrapped both arms around her, her embrace comforting.

"Just know this, Chuck: whatever you decide to do, I'll always be with you. One hundred percent."

"I love you, Sarah Walker."

"I love you more, Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck smiled, falling backwards onto their bed. That was all he really needed.

The next day came quickly, waking Chuck first. Yawning, he sat up, glancing at the gorgeous blonde angel that slept beside him, breathing softly.

Chuck's sleep brought him even more questions about the whole situation, if that were even possible. Sarah probably had all the answers, considering her experience and all, but it could wait until she was awake.

Missing some of his warmth that escaped when he sat up, Sarah turned over, tossing an arm around him, snuggling to remaining half of his body under the sheets. "Chuck..." she murmured, half asleep.

"Morning beautiful..." he gave her his usual greeting, which was followed by a gentle back massage.

"mmmm..." Sarah moaned in pleasure. "I love waking up like this..."

Chuck smiled, placing soft kisses on her neck. "Then I'll do it everyday..."

Finally sitting up, Sarah placed her head comfortably on her shoulder. "What's up?"

Chuck glanced at her, holding her hand. "More questions, mostly about Beckman, training... The like.."

"shoot..."Sarah nodded, playing with his hand.

"Firstly, why Prague? Why so far? Why not D.C. Or something?"

Sarah gave him a wry smile. "Prague's training is known for building the world's elite spies. I spent some time training there myself." she told him.

Chuck nodded. "okay, so what will we tell Ellie...? I'm almost totally sure she wouldn't want me fooling around in the spy world..."

"Tell Ellie...the truth. As much as you can, anyway..." Sarah had taken quite a liking to Ellie, and didn't want to damage her and Chuck's relationship any further. "Tell her you're taking preventative measures for the intersect, so you'll be examined in a facility in Prague. And tell her that they also offer physical training just in case..." she finished.

Chuck nodded, grinning despite the situation. "Sarah Walker, you're a genius. And I love you so much... Thank you."

Sarah's heart fluttered slightly. "Anytime, Chuck. And I love you too..." she smiled, leaning up to capture his lips in a sweet, loving embrace.

It was Saturday, and Ellie was lucky enough to be off call. So Chuck decided the best thing to do was tell her over lunch. Plus, Sarah was there, and Ellie couldn't be men to her...right?

So the three gathered, Awesome being on call, and sat for a simple, homemade lunch. After a simple conversation had been rolling, Chuck finally had the nerve to bring it up. "Uh, El..." he began, nervously running a hand over his hair.

"Chuck?Whats wrong?" Ellie demanded calmly, a frown adorning her features.

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's leg comfortingly under the table, giving him the much needed strength to continue.

"I uh, Well..." Sarah gave him a gentle squeeze, and finally, her poured it all out.

"I was offered a stay in Prague, where some special government scientists would take a look at my mind..." he finished, glancing to Sarah.

"I would be joining him, Ellie." Sarah nodded.

"Did Sarah's old employers offer you this...'stay' ?" Ellie asked skeptically.

"Well... Uh...yes, but not the whole...gun and action thing. Think of it as more of a...analyst like experiment." he told her, coming up with it on the spot.

An awkward silence hung in the air, it was almost palpable. Finally, Ellie did the unexpected. She smiled.

"Congrats, Chuck..." she sighed happily. "I'm just so glad you're moving on with life, and we can finally learn about this crazy thing inside your head..." she paused for a moment, glancing at Sarah. "And, Sarah is an amazing girl, Chuck. I'm so happy for the both of you..." she finished with a smile.

Sarah gave Ellie a happy grin, while she rested on Chuck lovingly. "Thanks Ellie..." Sarah said shyly. "Yeah, thanks El..." Chuck nodded.

"So, when do you leave...?"

Chuck glanced nervously at Sarah. Ellie frowned. "What...?"

Chuck smiled sheepishly. "uh... Two days?"

Getting Ellie to calm down proved to be a tough challenge, even with help from the hardened, badass agent, Sarah Walker.

The final day arrived. Chuck contacted Beckman. He and Sarah were to leave that night. After packing and relaxing, they were to meet Daniel Shaw, and catch their jet. Chuck was nervous, to say the least.

Currently, the two sat on their couch, cuddling. They were waiting for Shaw now. Both didn't trust him.

"I'm not happy about letting this stranger in your house, Chuck." Sarah admitted. She was lying on top of him, her head in his lap, as he gently stroked her hair.

"I know, but it'll only be for a short time. All we have to do is meet, chat, and leave." he reminded. "Beckman said he'd be staying in a hotel outside here anyway..." he reminded.

"So what about when you're gone, Chuck? When I'm not visiting, I'll have to be back here with this Shaw guy."

Chuck frowned, holding Sarah closer. "Well, you'll be staying here, in YOUR home, with Ellie and Awesome." he smiled, comfortingly. "No way I'd let you stay in a hotel."

Sarah grinned, and he softly held up her hand, kissing it. "I'm going to miss you so much..." she frowned, biting her lip softly.

Chuck shared her expression, nodding. "It'll all be over soon. I'll work my hardest to come back sooner."

"Nothing will keep me away from you, Chuck..." she said solemnly, kissing his lips with a soft passion.

The doorbell pulled the two apart. "I'll get it..." Sarah sat up, straightening herself. Chuck went to answer the door. Behind it stood a muscular, well built man. He looked about their age, with dark hair and darker eyes. Chuck frowned inwardly. 'Of course he looks like superman...'

"Charles Carmichael...?" the man asked in a smooth, easy going voice.

Chuck smiled and held his hand out. The man shook it. "I'm agent Shaw." he told him, as Chuck guided him inside.

Sarah stepped up, an emotionless facade on her face. Shaw smirked, holding his hand out. "Agent Sarah Walker?" he stated, shaking her hand. "You're truly as great as they say."

Chuck tried to suppress the boiling anger that took over him.

Sarah kept her face cold. She shook Shaw's hand, nodding. "Agent Shaw, nice to meet you."

She took a step back towards Chuck. They were supposed to keep their relationship low key, but surely, he got the hint. She was his. And they were happy.

"So, Prague, huh?" Shaw turned to Chuck with a knowing smile. "It's really a great program they have down there."

"Really?" Chuck piped up. "I'm a little anxious..."

"You'll adapt. Sure, it's difficult at first, but in the long run, you won't regret it..." Shaw told him.

The three sat down, Sarah beside Chuck on one couch, Shaw on a chair across. Chuck and Shaw spoke animatedly for almost an hour and a half about training, missions, and the like. Finally, Sarah rose, and the two others followed suit.

"Shaw, it's been a pleasure, but we have to leave for our flight now..."

Shaw nodded, eyes on Sarah. "The pleasures been all mine, agents." Sarah looked disgusted. Chuck seemed to miss the underlying meaning.

They said their goodbyes, and Sarah shut the door.

Chuck watched her. "I liked him..."he smiled.

Sarah shrugged. "You're not the one spending almost a month and a half alone with him..."

Chuck came over. "Our flights not till another three hours or so..." he put his arms around her, as she did the same, leaning up to his ear.

Smirking, she whispered," I've got plans of my own, Bartowski..."

And with that, she dragged him to their bedroom for their last minute 'packing'.

**A/N: okay. So hopefully, that answered some or most of your questions. Shaw's appearance was meant to be brief. He might've been hitting on Walker a little, but what sane guy wouldn't? That doesn't make him evil right off the bat! There will be more in that later. Now is Charah time, and next chapter will be as well, as their goodbye will be coming up. Don't worry about Shaw, things will work themselves out as usual, right? Thanks a million for all the reviews! Tell me what you thought/suggest in a review! I'll be sure to read it! Have a great day!**

**-LLC**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

**A/N: A few things. Firstly, I do have a new story up, called "Sarah vs. the Millionaire" and it is revised. It has TWO chapters now, and hopefully you'll enjoy them, since I touched it up quite a bit from the original. Next, sorry I haven't really been updating, as it's been quite busy, but new material should be out soon! Lastly, thanks for al the reviews, I LOVE them. We broke one hundred, guys. Good or bad, I appreciate it deeply. Thanks a million. **

Chuck was nervous, to say the least. Today, he'd begin his 'quest for enlightenment' in Prague. Well, He and Sarah would fly there on the private C.I.A. jet today, anyway. The actual training would probably commence in a few days or so. And doing it without flashes? It was going to be tough. But the rewards were plentiful. He could be a spy with Sarah, the love of his life, fighting crime around the world. It would be a dream. No longer would her be a loser at the Buymore. And it all began today.

Leaning against the back board of the bed, he glanced at Sarah, whose blue eyes found their way towards his.

"Hey, you're up kind of early…..especially considering how wonderful last night was…" she had a smirk playing on her soft lips.

Chuck smiled. "Glad you enjoyed…"

Sarah sat up slightly, leaning up to softly graze her lips against his. "Far more than that, Chuck. It was the best of my life….again…." She added the last part as she thought of all the other times she'd slept with him. He simply did not disappoint.

"Well, we'd better enjoy it while we can…" he told her gently, arms around her.

"This will be so hard, going so long without you….I'm not sure if I can…." She told him honestly, snuggling closer to his warm body.

"I know. Not waking up to your beautiful face every morning…..I'm not sure if I could handle that…" Chuck smiled sadly as he softly inched up her neck with loving kisses, causing her to moan softly in pleasure.

"Oh, god…" he muttered as he finally had to pull away. "Our flight is at two, and I have to say bye to Ellie and Devon….." he sat up.

"At least, give me the decency of a shower, Mr. Bartowski…." Sarah smirked.

Chuck picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. "Of course, Ms. Walker."

And the two …showered…together, getting ready for their big day.

Saying goodbye to Ellie proved to be a challenge, yet again. Ellie was not a….simple person to deal with, as Sarah was quickly learning. _'Forget spy school…' she thought to_ herself, as she watched Ellie tear up over Chuck's shoulder. '_They should open up a school for dealing with this woman…'_Sarah watched as the two hugged for quite a while.

Ellie glanced at Sarah, tears in her eyes. With a slight hand motion, she waved Sarah over. Devon quickly saw this personal moment as a window of opportunity. "I'm gonna load up the car with the bags…" he hastily excused himself and left to do Chuck and Sarah's labor.

Ellie ignored him completely. "Look, guys…" she wiped a stray tear from her eyes, sniffling. "I'm so happy for the two of you, I really am…" she looked at Sarah first, then Chuck, continuing her soulful speech.

"And I'm so sad to see you two go." She told them. "But I know you need to get on with your lives, and leaving is usually the first step."

Chuck glanced at Sarah, the two gently lacing their hands together.

"Just remember, you always have each other to love, and enjoy, and talk to…"

"Jeez El, it's only a couple of months at the longest…" Chuck tried to save Sarah and him from the 'heartfelt' speech.

"Listen, Chuck." Not a chance that Ellie would let him shut her down. No, she was on a roll now.

"Sarah is one of a kind. She loves you. Don't you ever forget that, do you hear me?" Ellie told him sternly. "Since I won't be there to remind you all the time…"

Sarah smiled, and Chuck nodded. "I know, she is." Sarah blushed heavily.

Ellie pulled the two in for a large group hug. "Take care of each other…." She whispered knowingly.

The young couple nodded, still holding hands.

"Bye, Chuck…" Ellie saved the last hug for him, squeezing him. "Love you. Be good, okay? And for the love of god, be safe…"

Chuck smiled, close to tears. Sarah's heart ached for him. Somehow, she knew that this was her fault. After the tearful departure, Devon drove the two to the airport, saying his goodbyes, not quite so dramatically, and returning home.

Once they got onto their plane, the steady flight began. Sarah leaned on Chuck, glancing up at him.

"Chuck, we do need to speak about something." She told him.

"Is this about Shaw?" Chuck asked, somehow detecting it in her tone.

Sarah nodded, sitting up. "Chuck, this is from my personal experience. I've met spies like him, and they all have two common goals. One, be the hero, without the work. And two, get in their coworker's pants." She explained. She felt Chuck's arm tighten around her protectively, which filled her stomach with butterflies. It was adorable. And she actually felt safe.

"Sarah, If that's how you feel, I could stop the whole training thing, it's not like-…."

"Chuck!" Sarah interrupted, a slight smile on her face. "Listen to yourself. I would never ask you to give up something you wanted for my sake…..ever." she told him, causing him to grin.

"I just wanted to clear things up. You may not be able to read him, and that's alright, because you haven't been trained yet. But Casey and I will know if something is up with him, so don't worry." She told him, holding his hand lovingly.

"No matter where I am on this earth, Sarah, I still keep my promise to never let anyone hurt you." He told her, softly kissing her hand. Her heart melted like butter. She really wanted to cry.

"And that's why I love you, Chuck Bartowski…" she whispered.

"I love you too, Sarah Walker…" he told her with a bright smile, leaning to meet her lips in a slow, passionate embrace.

When the two finally returned to their original positions, Chuck glanced at Sarah. "So, have you been to Prague…?"

"On missions, yes….But I never really got to stay and take a look…" she admitted, looking slightly sad about the last part.

"Well, I don't have to get there till the next day, so how about we check out the city…?" Chuck smiled, flipping through the pamphlet he'd picked up. Once a nerd, always a nerd.

"Sure, anything to put your mind at ease." She told him.

"We should probably try and catch some sleep here, because it'll be early morning when we get there…" Nodding, Sarah found her comfortable position in the nook of his neck, and slept soundly, cuddling closer to him all the while.

The two slept quite well, considering that they basically threw themselves at each other in the shower. Sarah woke up first, silently watching her love. He looked quite peaceful. And in that moment, she felt sorry for him. Sorry for all the danger and pain she'd caused. Sorry that she had to take him away from his only life, his only family. She was the cause behind all of it. And yet, he embraced it and her with loving, open arms, and that was something she'd truly be eternally grateful for.

"Hey…." She whispered as Chuck woke slowly. "Did you sleep well?"

"With you here? Like a baby." He smiled. "I just don't know how I'll get through this without you…"

"Try not to think about it." Sarah told him, having no solution herself. She had just one trick up her sleeve, and she'd tell him at the hotel. No point in worrying about it now.

The plane landed shortly after, and like a little boy, Chuck was staring out the window. "Wow, Sarah this is so amazing! Look at all the buildings, I'll bet there are tours for them right now!"

Sarah laughed, totally amused. "At six o'clock in the morning? I'd say that's a little early, Chuck."

"I've never been anywhere like this before…." Chuck told her, a slight shameful look in his eyes. "Not even first class on a plane…"

Sarah's heart ached for him. Because his parents left, he never got the life he deserved. Holding his hand, she smiled reassuringly up at him. "Well now, you're going to be able to, as much as you'd like."

After taking a taxi to the hotel, Chuck and Sarah both fell onto the bed, weary and hungry. Chuck sat up, opening the curtains. There was a gorgeous view of all the old style buildings. "Look, It's so amazing Sarah!" He grinned.

Sarah grinned back, coming beside him. "Yeah, it really is…."

"I just wish I could spend my time traveling the world with you, Sarah. And if I didn't have this intersect, I would take you, anywhere you wanted go. Right now."

"Chuck…" Sarah sighed contently in his arms. "I'm happy with you. I don't care when, why, or how. As long as I can kiss you, and tell you how much I love you…." She professed, as the two kissed tenderly.

Pulling apart, Sarah took his hand, gently leading him out the door. "But our time together here is limited." She reminded him, slightly sad. "Let's make the most of it."

After walking for almost two hours, the two saw the city, in all its glory. It was beautiful, and Chuck was like a little kid in a candy shop. Walking hand in hand with Sarah, he marveled at the age old buildings that surrounded them.

"Woah, look at that one…." Chuck pointed to a nearby building, that looked very old. "It's a wonder it doesn't just crumble apart…" he mused mostly to himself, causing Sarah to laugh.

"I might just crumble apart if we don't stop for lunch." Sarah reminded gently, causing Chuck to grin sheepishly.

"Sorry, I got carried away in the city….." the two made their way over to a local restaurant Chuck had found on his phone.

After tasting the food, they no longer wondered why it had received five stars on the website. It was delicious. The two sat at the table, sitting in complete silence. They seemed to be having a full conversation with their eyes, as they both propped their heads on their arms.

'_I'll miss you….'_ Sarah's eyes gleamed, a slight hint of sadness breaking through her usually calm seas of blue.

'_You can't imagine how much I'll miss you more…._' His pools of chocolate gleamed, and a warm tenderness could be seen behind them.

"Then stay." Chuck spoke aloud, shocking them both just a little. The conversation took place in their heads. They were completely in sync.

"Forget LA, Shaw, Casey, Beckman…everyone. All that matters is you and me." He told her, as the two made their way outside.

Frowning, she nodded, as they both watched two distant figures at the train station. They were kissing. "I'd love nothing more than to leave this world behind and be with you, Chuck."

"But….." Chuck sighed as he waited for her explanation, with no doubt that she was right. The two figures now seemed to be arguing, calmly though. One seemed to be pushing the other away slightly now.

"But, it wouldn't ever get us the life we both want. In the end, I think, we'd always feel as if we were missing something…." She said, quite sagely.

Chuck nodded. "Sarah, that makes a lot of sense, and I'd hate to ever be in that position…."

The two kissed, gently, almost like promises of the future. Glancing over after they pulled away, they saw the guy leave the girl behind, as she began to board the train.

"God, I'd hate to be them…" Chuck mumbled, continuing his walk around the city.

"Mhmm." Sarah nodded in agreement, holding Chuck's arm close as they strolled.

The day continued on slowly, as the sun rolled in and out. Chuck and Sarah saw some of the major tourist sites, and continued along their walk. By the time they got to the hotel, night had fallen upon the city, and it sparkled with light.

Sitting on the bed, Sarah heard a knock.

"I'll get it." Chuck rose, and opened the door. After a few inaudible words, he rolled in a cart filled with trays of food.

"For our last supper, we wine and dine." He grinned, pulling off the lids to reveal hot, steaming food. He poured her a glass of wine, settling on the chair by their table, which was placed next to the window. They dined with a brilliant light show that was Prague at night.

The two talked, for almost two hours. They laughed, shared a few experiences, and Sarah maybe even shed a tear or two. They were completely in unison, emotionally and mentally.

"Chuck…" Sarah sighed as she sat back on the bed. "This was so sweet, and really romantic." She told him, watching as he set aside the trays.

"I'm glad you liked it." He smiled, hovering over her. He placed gentle kisses along her neck; the area his lips just touched seemed to sizzle. Inhaling a sharp breath, Sarah pulled him closer.

"I love you, Chuck Bartowski."

"I love you more, Sarah Walker."

The two began to show just how much they loved each other, and wouldn't be done until later that morning.

**A/N: Mostly fluff, huh? And don't worry; because that's the way the story is going to be! I am personally a SHATER, so please don't doubt me. New Dream team up soon, as well as Change of Heart. Check out my profile if I've began to confuse you. **

**As always guys, have a good one_. _**

_-**LLC**_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Here's 14, guys. It's a little bit of a filler and plot builder, and it needed to be done. Hopefully you guys will still manage to enjoy it! Thanks for reading and reviewing, it's always appreciated! This one's a fluff chapter, with hints of plot development. Here you are: **

**Chapter 14: **

It wasn't until almost nine o'clock that morning that Chuck rose from his much needed slumber. He and Sarah were up until very early in the morning …relaying their love to each other. Even now, as he recalled the past night's and morning's events, a silly grin spread across his face. Life was good. He was dating Sarah Walker, and was to receive his spy training in Prague, where he'd finally be somewhat worthy of the goddess that lay beside him. In a sense, you could see that the life he'd always dreamed of was slowly falling into place. Bit by bit, he was getting there. And he enjoyed every step of the way.

"Good morning, Chuck." Sarah murmured from beside him, arms going around him, pulling him and all his body warmth closer and closer, until he was pressed up against her comfortably.

"Good morning sweetheart." Chuck smiled gently, placing a soft kiss on her temple, then her lips as he gently turned to face her.

"God, I'm so tired. Chuck, I literally don't know where it comes from." She grinned suggestively.

"Well, I guess you bring out the best in me." Chuck laughed, as she joined in. The sweet laughter that he drew from her lips was like music to him. It made him grin instantly, like hearing his favorite song on the radio.

"What?" Sarah asked amusedly, noticing his grin.

"Huh? Oh, it's just your laugh, Sarah. It's just so beautiful, and calm, and honestly, it makes me feel so happy and warm…."Chuck confessed as he gently rubbed her back.

"Chuck, that's so sweet. I love you so much." She whispered gently, taking the time to delicately brush her lips against his, like a skilled artist would approach a blank canvas with a single stroke.

"And I love you more, Sarah." He replied, smiling against her soft lips.

"So, where is this place exactly?" Chuck asked as he sat up.

Sarah mimicked him, leaning against him slightly. "It's about half an hour from here."

Chuck nodded, glancing down. Already, he felt a slight feeling of homesickness.

"Chuck, it's not that bad…." Sarah tried to lighten his situation, as she read his emotions so easily. "Oh, which reminds me!" Sarah reached down into her purse, which was on the floor beside the bed. After rummaging around for a while, she pulled out two small, ordinary looking phones.

"What's-"

"Burn phone." Sarah cut him off, knowingly. "Its pre paid, basically untraceable, and it can only really make calls to this." She held up the other phone, showing him.

Chuck's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, why would I need this? I can't just use my phone?"

Sarah shook her head. "This facility, it's not exactly a day camp, Chuck." She began, taking the time to explain how it worked. "They want you to succeed as an agent. And the way they do that is simple: simulate what actual life as agent would be like. And that means: isolation." Sarah told him patiently. It was clear that she herself had first hand experience on the matter.

"So, they'll train and condition you, day in and day out. They'll be training you privately, since your intersect appears to be such an asset to them. That also means that there won't be many people for you to talk to there, let alone anyone on the outside. They'll confiscate your phone, laptop, anything that could help you communicate."

"So, how are you going to get the phone in, assuming that the security is as tight as you're saying?" Chuck asked, trying to take in all the new, shocking information.

"Well, I have a man…..woman, I should say, on the inside." She admitted, slightly sheepish.

"Sarah, you have a spy, in a spy facility? That's kickass." Chuck grinned.

Sarah smirked. "You won't think so when you meet her. She's an instructor, down there. She decides whether you will be passing seduction or not." Sarah grinned.

"Se….seduction?" Chuck stuttered momentarily. "Woah…wha….what? I'm pretty sure that's not in the intersect." He told her quite nervously, beginning to fidget quite a bit.

"Hey, the way you were last night, I'd say it most definitely is." Sarah grinned reassuringly. Chuck blushed fully.

"So who is this mystery woman?" Chuck finally asked.

-0-

**Nearby Café, 11:00 AM**

"Okay Chuck, I'd like you to meet Carina." Sarah spoke calmly, yet Chuck detected some hint of emotion in her voice. Was it worry? Jealousy? He couldn't quite place it.

The tall girl in front of him turned around, and Chuck's eyes widened slightly. Did Sarah have a league of hot girls she knew? The girl in front was gorgeous. She had slightly reddish brunette hair, with captivating blue eyes, much like Sarah's. They might just've been able to pass for sisters.

"So, you are the famous Charlie Walker here has been screwing?" She smirked, her voice turning out to be a sexy, devilish tone.

Chuck froze. "I ah…we're not…..She is…you're…..Hi, uh….you can call me Chuck." He offered kindly.

Sarah's jaw dropped. "Carina!" She scolded. She then said something rapidly in polish. Chuck couldn't even flash on it in time.

"Chuck…, think fast." She smirked as she dropped her cup, full of coffee, down to his foot. Within seconds, Chuck flashed and caught it, not spilling a drop.

"I uh…..believe you dropped this….?" Chuck began, totally confused.

Carina smirked. "Damn. I knew there was more to this guy."

"Thanks…..hey!" Chuck just realized what she had meant.

"Hey Walker…" Carina smirked. Sarah just watched her, eyes boring into hers.

"Yeah?" She replied stonily.

"You finally picked a good one." She grinned, leaving Chuck even more confused, and Sarah blushing, as they all sat down for food.

After a little bit of small talk, Carina excused herself to the restroom, leaving the couple alone for a minute.

"So…." Chuck began awkwardly. "Are you guys….uh…..not friends or something?"

"No, we're best friends." Sarah replied. Chuck couldn't tell if she was about to burst into laughter, or if she was being completely serious.

"Then why did you…..and how come she…." Chuck's brain hurt. Girls were hard to decode.

Smiling, Sarah kissed his cheek gently. "Don't worry about it. Just trust her…."

"Why?" Chuck asked carefully.

"Because I do." That was enough for him.

The remainder of lunch was spent on catching up for the girls, and getting to know Carina slightly more for Chuck. Sarah had Carina explain how the training worked.

"Don't worry, Chuckie." Carina smirked. "I'll keep an eye on you."

Sarah's eyes narrowed. "If he gets hurt, Miller, I will-"

"Jesus, relax, Walker." Carina smiled mischievously.

"The only way he'll get hurt is if I-"

Sarah cut her off. "Don't you dare, Miller. He's taken."

Chuck just watched in absolute awe.

"Yeah, don't worry Walker. I'll lay off." She grinned as she took a sip of her drink.

As the couple rose to leave, Chuck excused himself to the restroom now, leaving Sarah with Carina momentarily. Almost as soon as he was out of earshot, Carina pressed Sarah for information.

"So, what's your deal, Walker?" She asked, smirking. "I believe you broke the cardinal rule of spying."

"I'm not a spy, Carina." Sarah said, venom was easily detectable from her tone.

"Wow…." Carina raised her eyebrows. "What, you went rogue? That's impressive Walker, but how do you-"

"No, I quit."

"But how come you're here with this Bartowski kid now? And as a couple? What happened? I heard you died…." Carina admitted.

"Remember Bryce, my old partner?"

"The douche?" Carina asked.

"Yeah. Well, he really turned out to be a douche, considering he faked my death and had my murder ordered to one of his goons." She replied icily.

"Shit…what happened?" Carina was now fully engrossed in her story.

"Well, as it turns out, I was shot. And it screwed up my arm for weeks." She told her patiently. "Chuck found me dying on his street, and took me in."

"And you fell for him….." Carina finished more of a statement than a question.

"Hard and fast." Sarah replied openly, ready for whatever fun Carina was going to have with it. Instead, she received a silent nod.

"He's a good kid, Walker. Finally, you picked a good one." She repeated.

Sarah just gave her a smirk of her own, the two beauties staring each other down.

"Hey, I'm back." Chuck grinned as he stepped over.

"Let's go check out the facility. Come on, Carina can give you the grand tour, and I'll help you unpack a bit."

Nodding, they rose and set off, to a much hidden location.

-o-

**Prague: CIA/NSA Training Facility**

Chuck had gotten the main lay of the land, thanks to Carina's informative little tour. She warned him which instructors were nice, and which ones taught military style. She showed him her quarters, which were far nicer than his, which consisted of four blank, barren walls and a small bed with a lamp beside it.

"Home sweet home…." Chuck muttered as he stepped in beside Sarah, who immediately felt bad.

"Don't worry; you won't be spending too much time in here anyway." She tried to soothe his anxiousness.

"Yeah, there's the silver lining I was looking for…." He grinned as he kissed her cheek.

Chuck walked to the corner of the room, setting his suitcase down there, and sitting on the bed. Sarah sat beside him. "Cheer up, Chuck…." She told him as she softly pressed his lips against his. Starting to get going, Chuck pulled her closer, gently pushing her backwards against the bed as well. He moved his lips in sync with hers, losing all rational thought. The two jumped at the sound of a knock on the door.

"Walker, Chuck, the doctor will see you now." Carina's voice sounded.

Sarah sighed, "Can we ever get a break?"

"Apparently not." Chuck commented as he smoothed out his shirt nervously.

The two were led to a large lab looking building, where Carina stopped. "First door to the right, guys." She told them and left.

Both Sarah and Chuck entered cautiously. As Chuck pushed the heavy door open, he saw a giant white room, with many tables, each filled with all sorts of things, like chemicals, books, loose papers, and lots of computers, which looked like they were running millions of equations a minute.

A man approached them. He wasn't nearly as tall as Chuck, but he had dark, almost graying hair, with dark eyes as well. He had multiple scars across his face, and a large lab coat on.

He seemed to be all business as he nodded. "Agent Walker. Mr. Bartowski, I am Dr. Zarnow." He held out his hand. Immediately, Chuck flashed, eyes rolling towards the back of his head as he did so. Sarah bit her lip as she watched in anticipation. This flash was far longer than the one he'd had at the café. She feared for his health.

After almost fifteen seconds, Chuck staggered backwards. The next words that poured out of his mouth sounded like he was reading them off of a card. "You, you're Jonas Zarnow. Born in Buffalo, NY. You're an NSA scientist, and you were busted for sharing our government secrets with Korea….why haven't you been apprehended?"

Sarah watched in awe, and Dr. Zarnow's jaw dropped. "Incredible, Mr. Bartowski! Just incredible!"

Sarah glanced at him. "Chuck, are you okay?"

Wincing, he nodded.

"Please, have a seat, Mr. Bartowski." Chuck did as he was told, but remained curious. "Shouldn't you be in jail?"

"Me? No, I've paid my dues." Zarnow said gravely for a moment. "That is not the important matter though. This…." He motioned to Chuck's head. "-is incredible. Your retention rate is probably off the charts!" he babbled as he grabbed a light.

"Look here, follow the light." Chuck obeyed, as Sarah watched from a short distance. Chuck's eyes followed the light, as he sighed in annoyance.

"What's all this about, Doctor?" Sarah asked on Chuck's behalf, as Zarnow set down the light and pulled up some files on his computer.

"It seems that Mr. Bartowski is the only intersect host who's managed to deal with the Intersect …..successfully." he finished. Grinning at the screen, he leapt up happily. "Just as I thought! You have a 98 percent retention rate! That's the highest we've ever seen!"

"Sir, Doctor Zarnow, what on Earth are you talking about?" Sarah asked, annoyed, and clearly showing it.

"It's just….Charles Bartowski here is the first Intersect host who hasn't deteriorated." He smiled.

Sarah's eyes widened as she frowned deeply. "He could be deteriorating right now, then?" she asked fearfully. Zarnow frowned, pausing before he answered.

"Well, he certainly appears not to be. We'll run some more detailed tests all through his training to make sure. He is our most valuable asset, Agent Walker." He replied, seeming very proud.

"Let me make one thing very clear to you, Doctor." Sarah spoke icily, causing him to flinch slightly.

"This man-"she put emphasis on the word 'man', trying to make her point intimidatingly clear. "-is not a piece of intelligence to be thrown around or tested on. He is to be treated as a normal Agent, as that is purpose to be here: to be come one. And if I hear that you've been treating him like this one more time, I'll make sure you wished you never left that jail cell. Clear, Zarnow?" Sarah commanded, calmly and icily.

"Y….yes, Agent Walker." He sighed, holding his hand out to Chuck, helping him off the seat. "You two may leave. Thank you for participating today, Mr. Bartowski."

"Sure, I guess." Chuck shrugged, nodding and turning to leave.

Sarah led him out. Once the door to the lab was firmly shut, he turned to Sarah. "Thank you." He simply said, giving her a heart melting smile.

Sarah's heart fluttered wildly as she smiled back. "No, you deserve that much, Chuck. Never forget that."

The two made their way back to his room, where they'd stay comfortably for the night.

Tomorrow, the real fun began.

**A/N: Okay, that's 14. Hopefully not too bad, huh? Thanks for taking the time to read and review, they really do help me write the story, and they make all the work totally worth while. Hopefully, things will begin to pick up next chapter, and you'll get a sense of direction with this one. Check out the new chapters to my other stories if you already haven't! Thanks again! **

**-LLC**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, it looks like this will be my main story for now unless I can snatch up a permanent beta, so expect longer, more detailed chapters. As for Shaw, all I ask is that you trust me, as I am a shipper and a shater. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing, I appreciate more than you can imagine! Here is fifteen:**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Prague CIA training facility: 6:00 AM**

Sleep was never more valued in Chuck Bartowski's life. It was the ever annoying jet lag that came with making the journey to Prague from Los Angeles that brought this realization upon him. Currently, however, he didn't mind waking up quite as much as he normally would've. On top of him was his gorgeous, leggy Valkyrie, who seemed to be extra appreciative of him this morning.

Sarah gently placed kisses on his neck, one after another, arms wrapping around him.

"I wish this was my alarm clock..." Chuck sighed in pure bliss, causing Sarah to smile against his skin.

"Sorry..." she gently sighed as she pulled away slightly. "I wanted to wake you up in a special way..."

"sorry?" Chuck turned to face her, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What on earth for?"

"Because I'm leaving you..." she sighed. "And it will be horrible."

"oh, so those were pity kisses, Agent Walker?" Chuck grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

Sarah shrugged innocently. "Maybe..."

Chuck kissed her lips, immediately ending whatever playful banter might've been going on before hand. Sarah tugged on Chuck's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Granting her access, the two began to duel for supremacy when a sudden, sharp, knock on the door interrupted them.

"Hey, be ready for breakfast in ten." Carina's voice sounded. Then, the sound of her footsteps receded.

Chuck sighed. Sarah glanced at him with a tell tale smile. "Isn't she just great?"

"Yeah, just...fantastic." Chuck mumbled as he stood, grabbing his shirt.

Getting ready proved to be a rather difficult task, as the two just seemed absolutely unable to keep their hands off each other. After about ten minutes, they somehow managed to get dressed in the appropriate clothing, and rushed down to have a quick breakfast.

Carina was sitting at a table already, picking at her food uninterestedly. As Chuck arrived, she smirked.

"Letting him roam free after last night, Walker?" she grinned.

Sarah blushed, as did Chuck. The two sat across from her, grabbing trays of food as well.

"When's your flight?" Carina asked Sarah, eyes on Chuck.

"In two hours..." Sarah sighed.

Chuck's eyebrows shot up. "S...so soon?"

"unfortunately, I was called for another mission back home with Shaw and Casey..." she replied.

"Casey...?John...Casey?"

"That's him." Sarah grinned, remembering Carina's story.

"Tying him to the bed? Genius..." Carina reminisced happily. Sarah laughed as Chuck's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

"Tied...him...to the bed...?"Chuck asked, totally lost.

"Another time, Chuck." Carina grinned, causing Chuck to shift uncomfortably.

"Well, when will you be back...?" Chuck asked Sarah, quite sadly.

"Not till Saturday...so about a week..." Sarah informed him, squeezing his hand under the table. The burn phones were their only chance at communication. He would try his best to make it work.

"So what will I be doing today, after she leaves?" Chuck asked.

"You'll meet your instructors, lucky for you, the hand to hand combat course is on hold, due to the teacher quitting..." Carina smiled. Chuck thanked his lucky stars once more. Sarah nodded, listening intently. "You'll have to take some tests, the usual..." she shrugged. "But let me tell you, this week will be one of the worst in your life, especially if you hate being sore." she said, slightly more serious.

"Who doesn't...?" he sighed as he stood, clearing his tray. Sarah watched him, visibly anxious.

"Okay, well, you two should enjoy your last hour or two alone. When you're ready, meet me back here, and I'll show you everything." Carina instructed.

The couple nodded, returning to their room. Sarah sat on their bed and watched as Chuck paced around nervously.

"Sarah, what if I don't do well...?" he mumbled.

"Chuck..." Sarah tried to lure him back into the world.

"What if I fail, what if the intersect stops working completely...?" he mumbled, pacing more.

"Chuuuck..." Sarah drawled, trying to capture his attention.

"What if Shaw turns out to be exactly your type, and then you two decide that I'm not needed, and you run off together, saving-"

"CHUCK!" Sarah snapped, standing up. "Listen to yourself! You sound completely ridiculous."

Chuck froze, watching her. Maybe she was right.

"And Shaw? Are you kidding me? Are you really worried about me running off with him?" Sarah sighed.

"I...no, but Sarah, I-" Sarah never let him finish.

"Then don't worry. All this anxiety is getting to your head..." she gently placed her hands on either side of his cheeks, bringing his lips closer for a soft, loving kiss. It relayed both their feelings to each other, and once more, they were completely in sync.

"I love you, Chuck. And nothing will ever change that. Not Shaw, not training, nothing." she told him softly, yet the words were solid; strong and dependable.

Chuck nodded ever so gently as he pulled his arms around her, bringing her close. He gently whispered in her ear. "Thank you. I love you too..." and with that, the two remained content, murmuring to each other, washing away the other's fear. And an hour and a half seemed to disintegrate like that.

Reluctantly, Sarah packed, and Chuck watched miserably as she did so. He walked her all the way to the entrance, which was under surveillance, as he noted for future endeavors. Sarah turned to him. She allowed her blue pools to finally over flow, as a tear or two streaked down her face.

"I love you Sarah, I'll try to call you..."Chuck told her gently.

"Chuck, I don't care what time it is, but if I don't hear from you, consider yourself dead. Got it?" she sighed, hugging him. They had to make this quick, but it seemed damn near impossible.

"I love you, Chuck..." Sarah final,y replied to his earlier comment as she leaned in for a sorrowful, passionate kiss. It lasted almost two minutes. The two had never experienced something so moving and loving and powerful. Finally they pulled apart. Forehead leaning against one another's Chuck kissed hers one last time, and watched sadly as she got into the car they had for her and set off to the airport.

Turning around was the hardest thing he ever did. Were they acting childish? Were they too immature to be apart for a week? Was this normal? He didn't give a damn. All he cared about was Sarah, and if it took weeks of strenuous training to finally be somewhat worthy of her, he was sure as hell going to do it.

**-0-**

Carina was at the table, as promised. Chuck somehow found the energy to approach her and begin training. It wasn't easy, but he was determined.

"Ready?" Carina asked, sounding ever so sympathetic.

"Let's go." Chuck nodded, and she led him to their first stop, the firing range.

The two walked for quite some time, and Chuck could hear the faint sound of a silenced gun being tested.

"This is agent Dustin Lore." she told Chuck as the tall man turned, smiling. He was very fit, with brown hair and green eyes.

"Bartowski, huh? Good to have you." he smiled as he firmly shook Chuck's hand.

"We've heard quite a bit about you..." he added.

Chuck smiled, "Like what...if I may ask?"

"You're the intersect and Walker's got a thing for you..." he grinned.

"You know Agent Walker...?" he asked.

"She's quite famous around the agency. And I heard you put Larkin down? I think you'll fit in well here." he told Chuck, as Carina nodded, watching him intensely. Chuck wondered if they had a thing.

"You two get started on arms training, and then I'll come back to show you the others."

Dustin nodded, motioning for Chuck to come over.

"Ever use guns before?" he asked.

Chuck considered mentioning duck hunt for a moment, but ultimately decided against it. He didn't want to make a terribly lame impression within only an hour of training. "No, but I think it's in here..." he tapped his skull.

Dustin nodded. "Well, let's test that." He held up a gun, and Chuck took it. Blinking hard at first, he felt nothing. Suddenly, his mind began to race as his eyes rolled, taking in several techniques and images which would normally take far more time to master. Again, pain shot through him as well, but not too severely. He had to finish his training strongly, quickly. For Sarah.

Dustin watched as Chuck instantly shot out five times, at a target in the lane ahead. Dustin brought the target over. "Let's see how you did, huh?" he smiled.

Chuck watched, slightly nervous.

Dustin let out a low whistle. "You got four directly on the heart..."

"What about the fifth...?" Chuck asked in awe.

"Headshot." he grinned, waving the paper target excitedly. "I've never seen so much potential in a recruit here..."

"Granted, I do have the intersect..." Chuck reminded.

"And you're the first to survive with it." And even though his words were meant to be encouraging, Chuck still had his doubts.

**-0-**

**Burbank, CA: Newly built CIA base, under Buymore plaza. **

Sarah glanced around, inspecting the incredibly loaded armory and base the agency had ever so kindly provided. She missed Chuck sorely.

"Really, under the BuyMore?" Casey grunted, secretly admiring the many guns on the wall.

"It's so that we're closer to Chuck's cover job." Sarah replied.

"It'll do." Shaw declared, as they all sat around a large, metal conference table.

"Beckman will brief us on what's going on right there." Casey jerked his head to the black screen that hung on the wall before them.

"Great, she'll give us clearance and we can start the mission as planned." Shaw replied.

"Look, Shaw..." Casey began gruffly. "I'll say this shortly, and I'll say it once. As far as I'm concerned, Walker here is my partner, and we are working Bartowksi. Got it?"

Before Shaw could muster up a reply, Beckman's face filled the screen.

"All right, good afternoon, agents." she began, already jumping straight to business. "For the forseeable future, we will be trying to track down the Fulcrum agents who managed to escape at Mr. Bartowski's rescue fiasco."

"General, if I may add something as well?" Shaw asked, rather formally. Sarah had to hand it to him. He was good at kissing ass.

"Yes, Agent Shaw?" she asked patiently, a rather rare reaction.

"The first man's code name is Archer, and he's of no use. He can't fend for himself, but he's got money to bribe with. I'm assuming that he's got men protecting him wherever he may be hiding."

Beckman and the others nodded, showing that they followed.

"So I suggest that we gather enough information on him, and then we may be able to track him down and interrogate him, which is our best way to find the others."

"Very good, Daniel..." the General actually smiled, and Casey grunted disgustedly. "You are now in charge with Agent Walker, which I believe is a perfect combination for success, until Mr. Bartowski arrives, that is..." she added the last part after witnessing Sarah's murderous glare. "Anyway, good luck. You are free to pursue him as soon as possible, and we will make as many resources available for you that we can spare. I'll be in touch."

And with that, she signed off, as the TV and room fell silent once more.

"You guys can get the intel. I'm going to go condition my guns." Casey grunted as he rose, leaving the two younger Agents in silence.

"I should go check the databases for this guy's record." Sarah murmured as she rose from her seat.

"Wait!" Shaw called gently. "Look, Agent Walker, please...call me Daniel. Shaw just seems to...professional." Daniel smiled charmingly.

Sarah gave him a smile of her own. "Look, Shaw, it's professional, and it always will be. Let's keep it that way." She turned sharply, leaving him a little speechless. No one ever turned him down like that. He had so much to offer, and she...she was something else. He decided not to give up, but to give it a rest, until later that night. Smirking, he went about his business.

Sarah glanced around, making sure no one was following her as she left the base momentarily, coming out the back of the Buymore and straight to her car. Checking to see if anyone was looking, she found that it was clear. Glancing into her purse, her hopes were confirmed. The vibration she'd felt while Beckman was talking was indeed a call from Chuck.

Desperately, she hit the call back button, inhaling sharply as the phone made a ringing noise, over and over again.

"Hello?" a soft, calm voice came on the other end of the phone. Both Sarah's heart and resolve melted almost immediately.

"Chuck..." She breathed, as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Hey, Sarah, oh god, I miss your voice so much." True, it had only been a day, but he couldn't lie to himself. He was so head over heels for her, and she for him.

"I know, it's so hard. How's training?" Sarah asked, well aware that they had to keep the conversations short.

"It's not too bad. I'm working with my arms trainer, they said the combat trainer hasn't arrived yet, and that's what I'm scared of the most..."

"Don't be. You'll do fine. How's the intersect?" She prodded, praying he wasn't flashing.

"I flashed yesterday, while we were shooting..." Chuck sighed. "I just block out the pain, since it's not too bad..."

Sarah felt as if it was her brain melting, not his. "Chuck, if you EVER feel like it's too much, you tell them. And if Carina doesn't listen, hell, I'll show up!"

"Sarah!" Chuck laughed, causing those wonderful butterflies to build up in Sarah's stomach. "Everyone is really nice, okay?"

"Yeah...I love you Chuck...and what time are you calling me from?"

"It's around four o'clock in the morning..." Chuck admitted sheepishly.

"Chuck, you need to rest! Be thankful it's firearms they're working you with for now!"

"I am...and I love you more Sarah. I can't wait to see you...kiss you...tell you how much I love you..."

"I know, neither can I..." Sarah smiled sadly. "Just a few more days..."

"I look forward to it. Bye for now, Sarah...I'll try as hard as I can to catch you before you sleep, so hopefully, I can wish you sweet dreams..." Sarah's eyes filled with tears. She knew it was probably cheesy, but she was so in love that it hurt.

"Okay. Good luck, Chuck."

The two ended their long distance conversation, dragging themselves through the day, looking forward to only the next one.

**A/N: I know it wasn't too fluffy, but I think this was a good development chapter for Chuck and Sarah, as they had really been together all up till now. As for Shaw, well, we'll see. He just creeps me out. Anyway, thanks a million for reading and especially reviewing, as they REALLY help me write the story faster and better. If you're still interested in being a beta, PM me. Other than that, as always, have a good one guys. **

**-LLC**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey all. I know it's been quite a while, but incase you didn't know, I have been writing yet another story on the site, and I think it's going quite well! (It's called "Taking Risks" if you're interested). Anyway, this is yet another rung in the ladder that this story is becoming, and it's necessary to reach the top, I promise. Enjoy: **

Sarah glanced at her phone longingly. It was her one and only portal to Chuck. To his softly spoken words, and heart melting tone. She was on the verge killing herself. It'd been almost three days since their last, brief, loving talk. She'd tried to reach him numerous times, and he'd done the same, but it was always a message who'd greeted either one. Sarah was always at work when he did call, where she was under a watchful eye, rendering her helpless. Chuck was far too kind and thoughtful to call her in the morning, and when she tried to call him at an ungodly hour in Burbank, she'd found that he was out training. Messages could only satisfy one so much. She was craving Chuck in ways she could not explain, both physically and mentally.

She found herself no longer focused on the mission, which may have been the cause of a slight delay in the plan. Shaw's original plan was to go after this 'Archer' character right after his talk with General Beckman, after a slight amount of research. However, almost nothing pertaining to Archer appeared, besides the fact that he was missing after Casey and Chuck's rescue. Shaw had advised Casey and her to gather as much information as possible, but Casey seemed more preoccupied with cutting his bonsai tree.

For Sarah, her Chuck deprivation was quite distracting, and honestly, she didn't feel much like backing Shaw up. She had her doubts about him from day one, and nothing was going to change that. Beckman could think what she wanted, but Sarah wasn't the top Agent in her class for nothing. Her raw instinct kept her alive day in and day out, and she'd be damned if that were to stop now.

She glanced up from her computer where she sat at in Castle, which was apparently the permanent nick name for their underground base. She had pulled up an interesting report which may have contained some information on the rogue agent's location, but had once again gotten lost in her own thoughts, which seemed to be more and more of a problem each day.

"I think I've got it!" Shaw exclaimed, rising from his seat at a computer across from Sarah.

Casey, who was cleaning out his guns on a counter across from them muttered, "Keep your pants on, Danny boy."

"What's up?" Sarah replied, trying not to smile at Casey's secret comment.

"Archer! I found an interesting check in date at a motel not too far away from here….looks like he was headed for Mexico." Shaw informed them, double checking the article as he spoke. "Says here that he checked in last night, quite early, and left again."

"So he's motel jumping?" Sarah concluded sharply, knowing it was a common attempt to flee.

"Precisely." Shaw smirked. "And now, all we have to do is put out a search for every motel south of here. The agency will alert us if there's another check in, with a description similar to his. If there is, we set out, cuff him, and make it home in time for dinner."

Casey glanced up at him doubtfully. "Sounds like a daunting process, Shaw. Isn't there a quicker way?"

Shaw shook his head. "I already filed the report in to Beckman's analyst team. We should be ready to leave as soon as we get the call, so you should probably take the time to gear up."

Sarah nodded and hopped off her chair, climbing up the stairs. Sitting back in her car, she checked her phone. The screen displayed no missed calls. Sighing, she leaned her head back on the head rest. This was Thursday. She was allowed to see him on Saturday. She wasn't that desperate, was she? She decided against answering that. Pulling out of the Buymore plaza lot, she went to grab her mission gear.

-0-

"You have to stop thinking about her." Carina commented as she walked with Chuck. They were heading out to the track, where he'd meet his fitness and health trainer, or as Sarah put it, his worst nightmare. Granted, she'd never met this 'Agent Culler', but he was pretty sure she was referring to the work.

"That obvious?" Chuck asked sheepishly as he walked beside her, slightly nervous about meeting the new instructor.

"Well, I know Walker pretty well. And the way she stared at you…..I guessed that's who you're thinking about."

"Well, I'd be lying if I told you no…." he chuckled, sounding a bit nervous.

"What's the matter, you nervous?" Carina asked, smirking.

"Me? Hmm….ahh, no, no…..it's ahh, just…..is this Agent Culler…..is he mean?"

Carina's laughter did not at all soothe Chuck's already frantic emotions.

"What?" Chuck asked helplessly. "Oh, god, is he going to make me do those weird pull ups where you-"

"Chuck-…" Carina cut him off, laughter slowly subsiding. "SHE is nice…..usually…"

"Ohh…." Chuck turned beet red. "Sorry….I uh…..what do you mean by usually?"

"Well, let me put it this way: She's very…..forward….with her attraction to certain students, particularly guys our age."

"Oh! Oh, god, I'm not….she isn't…..Sarah would kill me." He finished lamely, making her laugh yet again.

"Hey, take it easy Chuckles. Just play hard to get, until Sarah gets here and she gets the memo, okay?"

"Play ….what?" Chuck asked frantically, as they were rapidly approaching the back of a figure.

"Oh, just act suave and uh…..charming…..if you can." Carina laughed as she approached the figure.

"Culler." She spoke firmly, obviously addressing the figure.

Whipping around, Chuck saw a gorgeous brunette with piercing green eyes and a beautiful smile. "Hey Miller. New trainee?"

"Yeah. This one is Bartowski." She smirked knowingly.

"Really?" Culler raised her eyebrows as she held out her hand for Chuck to shake. Smiling beautifully, she introduced herself. "Hey Chuck, I'm your new physical trainer."

"Hey….Agent Culler, right?" He tried not to act lame, and so far, he wasn't doing too badly.

"Please, call me Lisa." She smirked, finally releasing Chuck's hand.

"Okay, ah uh….Lisa." Chuck immediately felt awkward. Carina stifled her laughter as she saw just how worked up he was getting. And if Walker found out that another girl had her eyes on Chuck…..well, it wouldn't be pretty.

"I'm going to leave you guys to it, then." Carina smirked as Chuck watched her walk away, a helpless gleam in his eyes.

Culler gave him a once over. "You came prepared." She commented approvingly on his work out gear. "Good. We can start today, but I promise we can ease into it." She told him, immediately noticing the panicked expression he had on his face.

"Okay….uh….what will we be doing today?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, just lifting, running, the usual."

Chuck gulped. 'The usual' was his mortal enemy since junior high. And the intersect could only do so much for him.

"Let's go…." She smirked and led him to the weight room, as he tailed her shakily. This was a nerd's nightmare.

-0-

Casey, Sarah, and Shaw were all in the van, speeding down to the rogue agent's supposed location, which happened to be yet another motel down the road. Sarah mentally rolled her eyes. Agents were supposed to be intellectual people. So why was it that when they had to run, they went straight for motels?

Shaw drove with his eyes on the road, carefully pulling to a stop a little before the parking lot, trying not to set off suspicion. Turning, her faced Sarah and Casey, who'd just slipped their silenced pistols into their holsters, in case things got ugly.

"Okay team." He began, glancing at them both. "Remember, he's staying in room twenty five. Guards are likely going to be in there with him, but they can be taken care of." Shaw reminded firmly. "The CIA has already cleared things up with the manager, so they're expecting us. No checking in, nothing like that."

Sarah glanced out at the window. There was a series of rooms in the building in front, and on the main floor was the front desk, no doubt.

"We get in, pop his guards, tranq him, grab him, and leave?" Casey grunted.

"No….Agent Walker and I will be doing all that. You will be staying in the van in case one of them manages to flee." Shaw replied. Casey frowned. He was just about to kill this punk. Damn, Bartowski could talk, but he had some semblance of respect for the kid. Not this wannabe hot shot CIA prick. Sarah seemed to think similarly.

"Okay, let's go." Shaw got out with Sarah, as the two made their way towards the door.

Shaw approached the door to room 25. Sarah followed, pulling out her gun. Shaw motioned that he was going to need her to pick the lock. Nodding, she began the process, using a simple hair pin rather than one of the high tech kits in the van. Nodding affirmatively once she'd opened it, she stepped back into position.

Quietly, Shaw pushed the door open, and noticed that the room was empty. There were a few things on the bed; wallets, a tie, ordinary things. That was evidence that Archer was indeed here, but where? Sarah recognized the sound of the shower running. That explained Archer, but what of the guards?

"I don't feel right. This is wrong, we should back out and-"She began in a hushed whisper, but Shaw cut her off.

"No, his guards could just be on break. Come on, let's grab him and go." Shaw replied, stubbornly.

Sarah sighed reluctantly. She whipped out her phone and shot a simple text to Casey, requesting back up if things went awry. He confirmed, allowing her to relax slightly. He had her back. Shaw quietly slipped into the bathroom, seeing nothing so far. The shower curtains were closed on both side and steam poured out like a waterfall.

Sarah raised her gun, aiming. Shaw motioned three, two, one with his fingers, then tore the curtain open. There was no one. Shaw shut the water off, pissed. "Damn it!"

Before Sarah could say 'I told you so', her gun was knocked out of her hand. Wheeling around, tensed, she saw a large man with a gun aimed straight between her eyes. Behind him, another man had his gun aimed at Shaw's chest.

"Don't move." The first, bald man ordered, yanking Sarah back out into the room. The second man followed suit with Shaw, who looked beyond pissed.

"Who do you work for?" The man spat, as Shaw and Sarah both kept their hands up. Shaw's gun was confiscated as well. "Huh?" the man demanded after a short period of silence from the two. He raised his hand, and Sarah watched it go up and come down fast, aimed for her cheek. Squeezing her eyes shut and bracing herself for the pain, she noticed that she felt nothing. Opening an eye, she saw him dead on the ground, over the body of his comrade.

Casey stood behind the two figures, watching his pistol admiringly. "You okay Walker?" he ignored Shaw's state and helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for the save." She smiled momentarily.

"Hey, Shaw?" Casey grunted.

"Yeah?" he replied, shaking his head. He'd screwed up big time.

"Listen to Walker, and stop being such a dick." He growled, leaving. "That was a perfectly good waste of time."

Shocked, Shaw stood there momentarily, as Sarah and Casey got back into the van. The mission report with General Beckman would certainly be…..interesting.

-o-

Sarah had told Beckman repeatedly of how Casey saved them. Accepting the praise modestly, Casey credited it to Walker's text. All the while, Shaw was very quiet. It was an enjoyable time for Casey. After a stern lecture from Beckman mostly directed towards Shaw, Sarah was asked to stay and speak with her privately for a few moments. And what an offer she made.

Sarah sat on her bed, glancing at her burn phone. Suddenly, it vibrated, coming to life. Smiling at the thought of talking to Chuck once more, she eagerly picked up.

"Hey Chuck." She grinned just saying it.

"Sarah, thank god you picked up…" his warm, loving voice filled the speaker. "If I didn't hear your beautiful voice for another second, I seriously might've died."

Laughing, Sarah smiled. "I know the feeling all too well, Chuck. How's training?"

"It's really painful. I may just be dead for your visit tomorrow." He told her playfully.

Sarah took on a more serious tone. "Uh…..Chuck….?"

"Sarah….? What's wrong?" Chuck's voice filled with concern as possibilities raced through his head.

"Well, I just…..Chuck, they canceled my first visit with you tomorrow, so I can't see you until next week…" she sounded terribly depressed.

"What? No, Sarah, they can't do that…But why?" he fumbled for words like a boy who was told he couldn't have ice cream. It was heartbreaking to hear, but Sarah would make it up to him.

"Missions, Chuck. Day in and day out…..Look, I'm so sorry. But I'll make it up to you, I promise…..okay?"

"I guess, uh….yeah…" Chuck sighed as they continued to talk for a small amount of time, and then ended their chat. Sarah rose and pocketed her phone, finishing packing her suitcase. He would love her even more after this.

-0-

Chuck sighed. It was Friday. He was supposed to be seeing Sarah that night. Instead, he'd curl up in bed and catch up on sleep. What a life. After being dismissed from training, he retired to his room to shower. Singing softly to himself, he wrapped a towel around his waist, finishing up.

Coming out to his room, his jaw nearly unhinged itself. There, on his bed, clad in sexy red lingerie, was a sexy, gorgeous, blonde angel. Grinning stupidly, he approached her in a flurry. Sarah grinned back and literally attacked him with the best kiss of both their lives.

It started out passionate, heated, and lustful as their hands roamed each other's bodies. His hands found their way to her hips, and hers around his neck as they fell onto the bed carelessly. After several minutes like that, Chuck pulled away for a split second. "I love you so much…I've missed you so much…." Mumbling sweet words into her ear, he simultaneously worked on her neck, the way she loved so much. She reciprocated the overwhelming feelings, as he worked her out of her clothes.

"God, you're so sexy…" he mumbled as he worked to remove any article of clothing far away from her.

"I could say the same thing." She smirked as she dropped his towel, hurling it across the room.

The two shared their love, far into the early hours of the morning. It was the single most passion filled, romantic time Sarah had ever had. Chuck was always amazing, but she honestly doubted whether she could walk after this.

After a few hours of much needed rest, the two entangled in each other, Chuck finally spoke to her in hear ear.

"Sarah, I missed you so much….I need you here with me, always, never leave again…." He said as his arms tightened around her waist.

"Chuck, I missed you more than you can imagine…..It was so distracting, thinking of you all the time, each hour, every minute of every day…" she sighed. She was so madly in love with her nerd. And she wouldn't change it for the world.

"Don't leave, just stay here…" Chuck pleaded, hoping she'd never go back to LA without him again.

"I won't, Chuck. That's my other surprise." She grinned.

"Other surprise? Sarah, what more could you possibly do for me?"

"Chuck, our last mission bombed. Beckman thought I'd be more productive, training you here, especially since your combat instructor is gone…." She told him, watching him grin happily.

"Are you kidding me? Sarah that's incredible! This is the best news ever….." he found his way to her lips, attacking them for the umpteenth time.

Once again, with wonderful news on their minds, the two decided to…..express their love for each other. They didn't leave the room until late afternoon.

**A/N: Okay, so Sarah's back to Chuck. I found it far easier to write when they were together, I guess things just flow that way. Anyway, Sarah training Chuck? Should be fun! And I will get back to Casey and the rest, just give me some time! If you liked/enjoyed the chapter, please do leave me a review as it helps out tremendously. Thanks for all the support, nice PM's and all for this story, I absolutely love it. Thanks, and have a good one. **

**-LLC**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Whatever happened to me and my so called fast updates, right? Sorry guys, stress load has been pretty high as it's been for all of you I'm sure. Well, I present you with the next installment of this strange, beloved story. Sarah meets Culler. Sparks fly. Oh, and a new poll up on my page at the top of you are up for it. I thank you all for the wonderful support and feed back. You guys really rock. **

**Chapter Seventeen: **

"Come on, Chuck. Breakfast is waiting." Sarah smiled softly as she stood by the door of their bedroom, at the CIA training facility located in Prague.

"Somehow, that doesn't sound terrible with you here." came his cheery reply as he walked out with her to grab a quick breakfast before a chalk full routine of strenuous training.

Within hours, his life had gotten so much better. Sarah was away from Shaw, back with him. She was one of his new trainers, and if that wasn't proper motivation, nothing was.

"Have you started seduction with Carina yet?" she asked, amusedly.

"No…..but can't you be my instructor?" Chuck asked, suddenly full of hope.

"Well, as much as I'd love to…." She told him sexily in a low voice, making him stop dead in his tracks. "I can't." she continued walking, leaving him speechless.

"Wh…..why?" he asked, stumbling to catch up with her.

"Because, until you graduate, it's better if we don't flaunt around our relationship…." She admitted. "We could get in some trouble for that, especially now that I'm back with the agency…."

"What, it's not allowed?" he frowned.

Shaking her head, she sighed. "It's complicated….."

"What, have you fallen for your apprentices before, Agent Walker?" he teased.

"Well, there actually was this one guy…." She admitted shyly. Chuck's jaw dropped.

"What!" he cried out, confusion seeping in. "Who? Are you serious?"

"Chuck…" she whispered, stopping him for a minute. She smiled her sexy, gorgeous smile. "I slept with him last night."

"Huh…..OHH….." Chuck laughed sheepishly. "Me…right?"

"Yes….." she raised an eyebrow and smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Ow!" he smiled, crying out.

"Sorry…" she kissed him gently. Smiling, he followed, totally in love.

**-0-**

"Hey Chuck." Culler smiled seductively.

"I uh, hey….Agent Culler…ahh….Lisa." he corrected himself rather awkwardly, as she merely laughed, coming closer.

"How do you feel, Chuck….?" She asked gently. "Sore….?"

Blinking, Chuck nodded. Where was Sarah? She said she'd be right there!

"Yeah, I uh-"

"Hey, Chuck-"Sarah began but stopped dead in her tracks, Carina beside her.

"Sarah, umm, this is-"

"No need to introduce us, Chuck." Culler stopped him, as both girls narrowed their eyes. Both gorgeous, deadly assassins, on edge.

Carina watched, making no effort to stop what was a foreseeable fight.

"So, uh…..you two know each other?"

"I was top in my class while training here, Chuck. She and I were competing for top spot. Clearly, I won." Sarah stated venomously. Chuck had never seen her jealous like that. And honestly, besides the fight that came with it, it was kind of hot.

"Oh please, who'd you sleep with to get that title, Walker?" Lisa retorted, clearly pissed.

"I'm not the one who-"Sarah began, but Chuck cut her off.

"Guys, stop….." Chuck intervened, eyes watching the two, but mostly Sarah.

"Well, what are you doing here, Walker?" she finally asked.

"Besides being Chuck's new combat trainer, I'm his girlfriend." She replied, causing Culler's jaw to drop.

Smirking, Sarah put a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "I'll see you later, okay baby?" she told him saucily."

"Uh….uh huh…." He nodded, totally lost in her. He'd never really seen her act like this. Not that he minded. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

Sauntering off with Carina, who'd oddly remained quiet during most of it, she headed off to change into her gear, for when she'd train Chuck.

**-0-**

Culler seemed to go extra hard on him. Surprisingly enough, she made no advances on him. Sweating, Chuck dried off and changed before coming to see Sarah in the sparring room. Quietly, he pushed the door open. He glanced across the room, where she was furiously attacking the punching back. Chuck glanced at her in awe. She was deadly. And oh so beautiful.

"Come in, Chuck." She called, never pausing once.

"How'd you hear me?" he asked in amazement.

"I'm an assassin, Chuck. That's my job." She smiled wryly as he approached her.

"I don't think of you as an assassin." He replied surely, smiling as she stopped, turning towards him. Her breathing was barely affected by all the hard work.

"Oh? And what am I to you, Chuck?" she asked amusedly.

"Well, for one, you're my beautiful, loving, sexy, deadly, gorgeous, kick ass, protective girlfriend, whom I love more than anything or anyone in the world." He replied readily, causing her to break out into an absolute grin.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she attacked his lips with passion. "I love you, Chuck." She murmured, causing him to grin against her neck.

"I love you more." He replied happily. Reluctantly, Sarah broke away.

"As much as I'd love to keep doing this, and believe me, I would….We have to get you in shape to pass." She told him with a smile as he nodded.

First, she showed him the basic punches and kicks, along with a block or two. Then, reaching for two bows which were hanging on the wall, she took one and tossed it gently at him.

Catching it, he raised his eyebrows. "Sticks…these look painful, and I've seen you fight….."

"Chuck, relax, will you? And they're bows." She replied, weighing hers out with a single, sharp flip and catch. Chuck's eyes widened.

"Chuck…." Sarah began slowly.

"Uh…..Mhmm?" he asked, genuinely fearing for his life.

"I have to be agent Walker for just a little bit, alright?" she asked gently. He frowned, nodding slowly.

"Why?" came his single, valid question.

"If you want to pass here, and survive in the field later, all these skills will come into play. And as your trainer, your life is almost completely in my hands."

Chuck nodded, showing her he didn't quite like it, but he understood.

"But, one last thing…." Sarah smirked

Chuck waited patiently, watching curiously as she stepped closer to gently and sexily whisper in his ear.

"The sooner you finish here, the faster I can reward you in the bedroom."

Chuck almost dropped the bow.

**-0-**

The fruits of Chuck and Sarah's labor were sweet indeed. Sarah spent a majority of the night rewarding him, and he couldn't complain. The next morning, Sarah could hardly walk straight.

"How are we supposed to train like this?" Chuck grinned, admiring his work as his girlfriend got dressed in front of him.

Sarah turned to him with a smirk. "Oh, I've had worse. There was this one class mate back in training, and-"

"Wait, what?" Chuck's jaw dropped. "But I was…and we were…..but you said…."

"-Chuck…" Sarah grinned. "I'm only kidding…."

Chuck groaned with a smile as he fell back on the bed, already dressed. Sarah leaned over and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Can I ask you something, Sarah?" Chuck began slowly, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them.

"I guess….?" Sarah asked, wondering about his suddenly odd behavior.

"It's just…..you and Culler…..do you….are you jealous?" he asked gently

"Me? Jealous?" Sarah scoffed. "Chuck, stop being ridiculous."

"Okay, sorry, I was just…..so you won't mind double teaming a lesson with her today?" he smirked.

"Not. At. All." Sarah replied, pulling her hair up sexily. If Chuck wanted to play it that way, she was definitely ready to win.

The couple made their way to the sparring gym, where they were to meet Culler. Sure enough, she was there, wearing her trademark smirk as the blonde beauty and her boyfriend approached.

"Walker, glad you could uncage him this morning." She smirked. "Two nights in a row, huh? Going for some sort of record?"

Chuck turned red immediately, while Sarah rolled her eyes. Chuck watched Culler in utter surprise. How'd she know?

"Walker's a bit sore." Culler answered as if she could read his mind. "But I could do that to you, if you'd like." She smirked, as Chuck just stood there, glancing up.

"Oh, shut up and get your ass in the ring. Let's settle this, Culler." Sarah snapped, as Chuck watched in shock. They'd planned this. It was all a setup so the two could duke it out and settle old scores. He had no power over this, he realized, as he saw the fury in both their eyes.

The two girls, both clad in appropriate gear, stepped onto the mat. Then, like two wolves over a piece of meat, namely Chuck, they attacked each other mercilessly.

Culler went at Walker furiously. She punched and kicked in a flurry, each one well timed and precise. The only problem? She was dealing with Sarah freakin Walker.

Sarah dodged every punch with an unmatched precision. Chuck watched with awe. This was HIS girlfriend. For almost three minutes, the insanity continued. Punch after punch, kick after kick. Walker dodged the majority of them easily, getting hit only occasionally. Then, Culler slowed, catching her breath for a split second.

Sarah moved fast. With a fierce jab to the gut, she had Culler out of breath, fighting to maintain control as Sarah began to dominate the short lived battle. Sarah landed punch after punch on the exhausted Culler, who could barely keep her hands up to defend herself anymore. Then Sarah stepped back, turning away from her and towards Chuck. Culler wheezed, "That's it? Walker, you're the same geek you were in high-"

Culler never finished. With a lighting fast turn, Sarah did what she did best. With a deadly, precise roundhouse kick, she had Culler on the floor, writhing in pain. Without a word, Sarah, who looked like an angelic assassin, as awkward as it sounded, stepped off the mat and out the door, Chuck following.

He had a lot to learn about the beautiful, deadly, and breath taking guardian angel he called his girlfriend.

**A/N: Short, I know! Sorry. I never really plan for longer chapters or shorter ones...it simply is what it is. Hopefully you guys don't mind or think it takes away from the story? And before you check out the poll on my page, please please let me know how you liked it? Reviews mean a lot and they really do brighten my day, or any author's for that matter! Thanks a million for reading and reviewing, and as always, have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yeah. I know, what happened to me and my quick updates? Honestly, I have no answer. Life, and a hint of laziness I suppose. Anyway, two quick things. Firstly, I have a brand new Beta to help me manage the insanity we call my stories, Future American. So if you are wondering why my stories will suck less, you'll know who to credit. That said, I also have a brand new poll on my profile page if you're interested, and I'll be starting a new story if all goes well. (This would replace millionaire for the time being.) Another story? Yes, the goal is to kill myself writing. Anyway, here's another Lucky Misfortunes, for your viewing/reading pleasure. **

**Chapter 18:**

Despite her scorching victory over Culler in the ring, Sarah seemed no happier or any less tense than she was before. Chuck was able to dodge training for the day,(Sarah had to pull some strings though), and tended to Sarah's small wounds or cuts from Culler's vicious attack.

Chuck wasn't himself either. He asked no questions, though whenever Sarah glanced up at him, he seemed as if he were about to, but then he'd quickly shut his mouth, as if she was threatening him with her glare. (This was actually very plausible.)

The evening brought Sarah leaning against the pillows on their bed, holding some ice to her forehead as Chuck watched her from a few feet away, lying towards the end of the bed. She was a trained spy. She read people for a damn living. And if Chuck thought he was hiding his uneasiness from her, he had another thing coming.

Glancing up at Sarah for what was the thirtieth time, Chuck opened his mouth to speak, shutting himself up once more. He just couldn't bring himself to ask. Sarah shook her head in disbelief. "You're choosing now, of all times, to be quiet?" she asked incredulously, as she watched his expression change to one of surprise, like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Huh?" Came his incoherent reply, clearly thinking he'd gone unnoticed. "Oh, right…..you're a super spy." He sighed, the ghost of a smile gracing his features.

"What's the matter, Chuck?" Sarah asked gently, moving the ice from her face to the table beside the bed.

"What? Oh, nothing…..it's uh, just…..nothing?" he tried, wanting nothing more than for the situation to end.

Sarah simply raised a delicate eyebrow, letting him know that she was having absolutely none of it. Chuck swallowed slowly, not wanting to bring up a particularly sore subject with Sarah.

"It's just…..I couldn't help noticing….." Chuck began.

Sarah braced herself, ready for him to call her a merciless killer or something of the sort. What she heard next was completely unexpected.

"She made fun of your childhood…..and high school years…..what happened?"

Sarah's eyes widened as her eyebrows rose. She felt her heart rate quicken ever so slightly as she blinked once, checking to see if he'd really asked that.

Chuck watched her in concern, wondering what he'd said to have triggered such a strange, panicked reaction. "Sarah…..? Baby, if you don't want to-"

Sarah immediately put up a gentle hand, stopping him. It was her damn boyfriend. She was supposed to open up to him at some point, right?

"Culler talks about things she knows nothing about." Sarah justified her actions clearly before beginning. "She knew me for a few months at the same high school. That was it."

Chuck nodded, knowing it was useless arguing. "Which was…..?" Chuck pushed, hoping for a bit of information.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "James Buchanan High, class of '98. Go cougars." The sarcasm was simply dripping off every word as Chuck felt the distaste resonate from her words.

Chuck couldn't help it. Grinning from ear to ear, he climbed higher until he sat beside his blonde girlfriend, who watched him with a frown.

"What?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"It's really amazing to think of you as a high school girl." He smirked.

"Why is that?" she asked, smiling back now.

"I love to see more of this side of you Sarah…..it's great." He told her happily. "But don't let me stop you…..what's your story?"

**-FLASHBACK: JAMES BUCHANAN HIGH: 1998-**

Young Jenny Burton was certainly not a sensation with her peers. Maybe it was the less than perfectly luscious brown hair, or maybe the reflective braces that scared people off. Regardless, she told herself that it shouldn't have bothered her anyway. She was a born conwoman, and her business was that of no one else.

How she looked didn't matter. It's not like she was to attend prom anyway. She wanted to be away from the spotlight, as she'd constantly remind herself. She wanted to be a nobody. And that's exactly how it worked. She wasn't the type of girl to hookup with any jock that looked her way…..not that any of them did, the way she was dressed. But she kept reminding herself that this was her mission, and she was content to help her father, even if it did mean settling down in a certain area for a few months.

She kept her morals, no matter who she was playing that day. And that was all that mattered, so she could leave the making out in the corner to Dick Duffy and the queen bitch herself, Heather Chandler.

To Jenny, and probably every other guy in school, Heather had it all. She was skinny, beautiful, and looked something like Nicole Richie. Jenny could easily be like that. Just remove the braces, wear shorter skirts, and she'd be there. But she had to keep to herself, just as her father had directed. And that was how life was.

**-0-**

**END FLASHBACK**

"That's impossible." Chuck scoffed as Sarah finished explaining the beginning of her high school experience. "Sarah Walker could NOT have been a nobody."

Sarah shook her head gently, smiling softly at his compliment. "But I wasn't Sarah Walker, Chuck. I was Jenny Burton, daughter of a conman. And a month before that, Rebecca Franco, and before that…..Katie O'Connell, I think…."

Chuck sighed in amazement. This was unreal. "So you just bounced from city to city with new names every time you'd finish a con?"

"With new forged ID's." Sarah added, in a melancholy tone. "I'm not proud of it, Chuck. But I loved my dad too much to live any other way."

Chuck glanced at her, nodding slowly. He was taking this all in, thinking deeply. Sarah watched him in turn, praying that he'd look past all this and continue to think of her how he did now.

"Sarah…." He sighed. Sarah bit her lip, wondering just where this was going. "-God, that must've been terrible. I'm so sorry…." He told her softly, initiating a hug with outstretched arms. Sarah turned into his chest, burying her face there, along with all her troubles. Everything was all right. Once again, Chuck amazed her with his kindness and love, something she'd never be used to.

"Thank you, Chuck." Sarah told him, humbled by his actions. "I'm the luckiest girl in the world."

Chuck just smiled, kissing her forehead gently.

Sarah held him tightly as she smiled to herself. Not only did he comfort her, but he refused to push her or ask anything more, something she was deeply grateful for. Chuck Bartowski really was her life.

"I'm just happy to help…." Chuck murmured, smiling as she kissed him gently. He'd never tire of that feeling, that rush she gave him.

"Chuck, don't ever stop helping." Sarah smiled as he returned the favor, both sighing contently. Neither really knew how, but again, life turned out for the better.

**A/N: Phew, I just HAD to get something out there to stop my laziness. Anyway, I know it was miniscule, but I promise HUGE things coming this way for this story, so stay tuned and let me know what you think it might be. Again, thanks to Future American, and don't forget the new poll on my profile page! Let me know how you like this story so far. Can't wait to hear from you guys, and as always, have a great one. **

**-LLC**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey everyone. I know I said I wouldn't have time to update, but I really tried hard to get this short chapter out. Busy busy week. I've been holding this off for a while due to laziness…..and mainly lack of inspiration. Now I've got some more ideas, so the show is back on the road. Hope you guys like it. **

**Chapter Eighteen: **

Chuck was certainly interested to learn more about the enigma that was Sarah Lisa Walker. She was raised….differently, then most. She wasn't popular in high school…..something he could relate to. He simply couldn't believe it. Who could treat her any less than a princess?

The pondering about Sarah's prior life had to wait, as the training became more and more intense. Suppressing the intersect was beginning to become a challenge, so doctor Zarnow began investigating. Sessions and sessions passed, and Chuck would return to Sarah; beat down and mentally exhausted.

Sarah hated seeing him like this. Today was no exception though; he had to continue his training. Sarah, however, was called to go have a video conference with General Beckman, as she'd texted her earlier, saying she had an important assignment to take care of.

**-0-**

"Agent Walker." Came the General's shrill voice. Sarah glanced around the room quickly, making sure it was secure. Indeed, it was. "It has come to my attention the Intersect's training is almost complete…." She began.

Sarah nodded. Before she knew it, about a month had passed.

"How is he, Walker?" she asked carefully.

Sarah glanced up at the screen. "He's doing well, General. He thinks like an Agent." She was becoming reluctant to have dragged him into this world.

"I've gotten Zarnow's latest reports. He's created something that will stabilize the intersect to a point where it will be fully operational." She informed Sarah. "It's some sort of watch…..I believe he calls it the governor."

Sarah raised a brow, not saying anything. She'd speak with Chuck afterwards.

Beckman took her silence as a cue to continue. "That said, I want him out on the field. I want him to be put to the test."

Sarah's heart started to beat a little faster. Wasn't it far too soon?

"There's an operative named "The Belgian…" The General informed her briskly. He is believed to be aiding Fulcrum in making a new intersect. I want you to go to one of his parties in Switzerland, and then report back with your findings."

Sarah thought for a moment before responding. "Switzerland, general?" She asked.

Beckman nodded. "He moves from place to place, hoping to avoid getting pin pointed and hunted down."

Sarah showed she understood, standing to salute the general and leave. "Agent Walker." The general ordered.

Sarah froze, listening attentively.

"I don't want a hit on him, just observations. I want you to have Bartowski….flash….on the man. No firing is necessary." She warned wearily. She'd lost too many good men.

Sarah nodded.

"And one more thing…." She finished. "You are to be going as his handler. You are to protect him at all costs, and YOU are the senior agent. You will call the shots. I'll make sure he's notified." The general signed off.

Sarah shook her head, angry that Beckman didn't give her the chance to argue. Chuck didn't need a handler…..he was competent to be her fellow spy…..Sarah bit her lip. Maybe the General was right? Maybe he needed this.

But wasn't this supposed to be a test of his skill? Her head was throbbing. Grabbing the mission papers, she left the room, anxious to see Chuck.

**-0-**

Sarah was lying on their bed, laptop on her as she typed up the pre mission papers. Suddenly, the door swung open, and it revealed a beat down, tired boyfriend.

"Chuck?" Sarah rose, setting the laptop aside when she saw that he was on the verge of passing out. "What the hell happened?"

She hurried over to him, helping him to the bed. He clutched his head, squeezing his eyes shut. Sarah rubbed his back nervously, knowing it was the intersect again.

"Sarah…." Chuck finally breathed, after two minutes or so. "It's fine…."

"Chuck…." Sarah whispered fearfully. "That is definitely NOT fine." Rage built up in her upon seeing the bruises adorning his arm. He was in poor shape.

"Sarah….If this is what it takes….to be a spy, to be with you…..then I'd go through it again and again." He swore to her sincerely, taking her hand.

Sarah's heart could barely handle it. He was too perfect. She leaned over, gently kissing his injured lip.

"I heard we have a mission…." He began, as they pulled apart. "They said you're…..my…handler!" he suddenly remembered the term they'd used. "What is that exactly….?"

Sarah smiled at his innocence. "It means I'm assigned to protect you, and guide you…..to keep you safe from harm."

Chuck nodded. She was more than capable. "So, the government really wants me alive, huh? Considering that they put their best agent on it….I'd agree." He grinned, causing her to do the same.

"I may have to boss you around a bit…." Sarah admitted. "We're not even supposed to have an intimate relationship, so we'd probably have to tone that down as well…" she guessed.

Chuck smirked. "Not if we're posing as a couple."

Sarah laughed, glancing into his chocolate eyes. "That's true…So, what's going on with the intersect?" Worry laced her tone.

Chuck sighed. He held up his right wrist, an elegant silver watch adorning it.

Sarah watched in awe. "That's the governor?"

Chuck nodded. "It works, but man…..I've been getting these terrible headaches…." He told her, watching her frown. "Dr. Zarnow says I'll adapt soon."

"I don't like him." Sarah spoke boldly, tension building. "He's hurting you, Chuck."

Chuck sighed, watching her, the love of his life. "Sarah….look. If they want to hurt me a little, in order to save thousands of lives, like yours, I'm more than willing." He told her nobly.

"Just…..be careful, Chuck." Sarah told him, as she curled into his arms comfortably. "You're an asset to my life before the government."

Chuck grinned, kissing her forehead. "I'm not going anywhere, sweetheart."

** -0-**

**-LUCERNE, SWITZERLAND: 9:00 PM-**

Chuck took in the beautiful room in which the Belgian's party was being held. Lights were everywhere, chandeliers giving the room a sparkling source of light. Tables of food were everywhere, and people were almost crammed.

Chuck whistled quietly, arm in arm with the stunning Sarah Walker. Chuck took another chance to glance at her beautiful red dress, smiling as he did so. She was just so beautiful, he thought about how lucky he was every time he got the chance.

Sarah smiled, leaning up to whisper in his ear. "See anything?"

Chuck smiled back, whispering: "Sorry, I was too busy staring at you."

Sarah blushed. "Very cute."

"You seem to think so." Was his happy little quip, causing her to laugh.

The two picked two flutes of champagne of a nearby waiter's tray. Chuck's eyes suddenly rolled as the familiar sensation of a flash occurred.

"That man." He murmured to Sarah, as she discreetly followed his gaze. "In the corner over there…..He's one of the Belgian's henchmen."

Sarah watched as said man was handed a note by a man in similar attire, both dressed as waiters.

"I'll distract him Chuck. Pickpocket that note." Sarah ordered, slipping away to the man. Chuck took a deep breath, making his way behind the man.

"Hello….." Sarah feigned a tipsy behavior, giggling at the now amused worker.

He replied, as the two began to make conversation, which mainly consisted of awkward innuendo Sarah pretended to enjoy.

Chuck made sure no one was looking as he "accidently" brushed against the man.

The man wheeled around, staring him down.

"Oh, sorry!" Chuck sounded lightly tipsy himself. "Where's the little boys room?" he asked goofily.

The man pointed down the hall, muttering a "Watch out" as he watched Chuck go. Turning, he noticed the stunning blonde had wandered away. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall.

Meanwhile, Sarah pulled Chuck safely out of the party.

"Chuck, you let him see you…Please tell me you have it?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course, Walker." He grinned, holding up the folded note.

Sarah took it with an amused smile, opening it up. It read: Zurich. 1600, the Schweizerhoff.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of meet up?" Chuck asked quietly, watching his girlfriend study the note.

"I'll have the General's people take a look….Our job is done." Sarah grinned, leaning up to place a soft, delicate kiss on his smiling lips.

"Can we go back to the hotel?" Chuck pleaded.

Laughing, Sarah nodded. They definitely deserved some time off.

**-0-**

**-BURBANK, CA: 4:00PM- THREE DAYS LATER-**

"It's so good to be home…" Chuck sighed as he set down their bags in their room. Ellie hadn't let him get in, as he'd been holed up, talking to her for an hour. All the lying had made him exhausted, but not even that could dampen his happiness to be home with his girlfriend.

However, they were barely able to relax. As soon as Chuck said that, Sarah got a text. "It's Shaw, and Casey." She told him wearily. "They want us in castle ASAP."

"But what about relaxing?" Chuck sighed.

"Welcome to my world." Sarah told him honestly, hugging him. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "You wanted this, remember."

"I still do." Chuck replied with a thoughtful smile.

The two made their way to castle, where Shaw seemed quite happy to see them, particularly Walker.

"Good to see you've made progress with the Belgian." Casey nodded, his way of greeting. They all sat around the metal conference table, Sarah sitting beside Chuck only.

"Piece of cake." Chuck smirked. "What did the analysts say about the note?" he asked. Sarah wanted to smile at his optimistic attitude.

"So, there is a meeting. It's in a hotel, called the Schweizerhoff. You'll be there. I want you to find the Belgian's room, get in, capture him. Interrogate him and see what he knows."

Sarah was about to kill someone. How could they give such a hefty mission to a barely graduated trainee? He was too inexperienced!

"Okay, well, with Sarah there, I should get in unnoticed."

"Sorry Bartowski…." Casey began, but to his frustration, Shaw finished.

"Walker wont be there, Chuck. This one is all you…."

Sarah shot up. "What the hell? He can't survive on his own!" she was very very very angry.

Chuck wanted to calm her, but Shaw spoke first. Casey decided it'd be best not to interfere.

"He needs to grow and develop as an agent." Shaw told her authoritatively. "This is good work for him."

"Who the hell said you call the shots, Shaw?" Sarah demanded. "I'm the senior agent here." She snapped.

"Beckman said it. I'M the Fulcrum specialist. I'M calling the shots." Shaw told them all.

Sarah, extremely irritated, sat only when she found comfort again in Chuck's gaze.

"I'll be fine….If this is what they think is best….I'm ready." Chuck sighed.

Casey nodded. Now that was a fine patriot.

Shaw nodded encouragingly. "Don't let Agent Walker hold you back. Your flight is in a few hours. Pack essentials and we'll supply weaponry."

Casey and Shaw rose and left, leaving a distressed Sarah and clueless Chuck.

The two stood, and Sarah threw her arms around him lovingly. "Please…..Don't be a hero…..Don't go." She begged.

Chuck gently rubbed her back, hugging her tightly. "Nothing will keep me from coming home to you…." He promised, as the two kissed gently, Sarah now crying. This was a top notch op, for a seasoned agent. Chuck even refused to carry a gun. He was a civilian last month, after all.

Sarah feared for Chuck's life.

**A/N: Okay, so the good stuff is back. What do you guys think? Hopefully you enjoyed. Let me know. New updates soon. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing! As always….have a great one, guys. **

**-LLC**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I took a short break, but man, writing can burn you out. I wanted to give a quick shout out to my friend who's an author here, TheGibsonPlayer. If you like any of my stories, his will be a treat, as he taught me to write the way I do. So this will have angst, because things are building up. It's kind of dark….well, actually, it's disturbing. Warning. Let's see how our team copes yet again. **

**Chapter Twenty: **

Sarah was lying on top of Chuck, hugging him as close as she could without breaking a rib. She'd been thinking of all the possibilities, anything could go wrong. Damn Shaw, and damn Beckman. This was all her fault, and the intersect meant nothing to her. Chuck's life was far more important, and she simply couldn't have the other agents view him that way. To them, he was a tool. A machine. To her, he was love, life, and air it's self. She couldn't live without him.

"Sarah, I'll be okay. I learned from the best you know." Chuck tried to assure her, his warm tone soothing her.

"Chuck, this is my fault." Sarah sighed, afraid to let him go.

"I'm ready for this, I know it…." He wasn't though. Not in her eyes.

"Screw Shaw." Sarah went on, angry now. "Who the hell does he think he is? And Beckman? I ought to-"

"-calm Sarah…."Chuck soothed. "It'll be a quick mission."

"It better be."

**-0-**

Sarah sat beside Casey and Shaw in castle, all communication with Chuck gone. Sarah sighed wistfully. It'd been almost a full day since she'd said a worried, sorrowful goodbye. She remembered Chuck's face as he boarded the jet, not knowing what he was walking into. It killed her.

"Relax Walker; he just made it to the building." Casey informed her, guessing. "He's probably eating chocolate or something." He grunted.

Shaw sighed, straightening some papers. "You need to stop babying him, Walker."

Sarah whipped around, glancing at him. "He's a god damn civilian, Shaw."

"Didn't he undergo training?" he asked pointedly. "Doesn't he have a supercomputer in his brain?"

"It malfunctions. He'd be lost without it." She admitted.

"He's got the watch, right?" Casey tried to chime in, sick of their bickering. Walker was right; Casey thought Bartowski wasn't ready either.

"Look, Sarah….." Shaw gambled, placing what was supposed to be a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Bartowski's smart. I put him up to this because I believe in him…..maybe it's time you did too."

With that, he turned, going to the next room, leaving a seething Sarah and Casey.

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Sarah snapped, still creeped by his touch.

"Apparently superman." Casey growled, fists clenching and unclenching.

Sarah glanced down longingly at her cell phone, just dying to hear Chuck's voice.

Casey saw, nodding. "Do it. I'm not gonna tell, Walker."

Sarah smiled sadly at him. "Thanks, Casey."

Casey nodded once, turning back to his paperwork.

**-0-**

Chuck grinned when his phone buzzed, Sarah on the line. "Hey Sarah." He sounded optimistic.

"Chuck." Sarah sighed with relief. "Are you going? Where are you?"

"My hotel room is directly under the Belgian's." he'd swept for bugs, making sure it was safe.

Sarah's heart leapt. "Chuck, bugs-"

"Clean." He replied, making her proud. "I know."

"What's your plan?"

"I'm going to tail him back up to his room, and get the information as planned."

"Be careful Chuck." Sarah sighed, wanting nothing more than to be there with him.

"You know I will…." Chuck sighed.

"And….I love you. Come back soon."

Chuck smiled the familiar pang back in his heart. "I love you more, Sarah."

With that, the conversation ended. Chuck sighed, leaning back against a wall. He glanced emptily at his suitcase, filled with the necessary weaponry.

Coming over, he unzipped it, brandishing two small knives. Sighing, they reminded him of Sarah. He sure as hell didn't have the talent for those, intersect or not, he simply decided not to take them.

He instead selected a silenced 9mm Glock, slipping it into the hidden holster in his jacket. He glanced, scanning the other weapons. Nun chucks? No. A lock pick? Definitely.

He continued the process, selecting the vital items for the mission, all the while growing more and more nervous with the passing seconds. Finally, he glanced at the "governor", watching it as it ticked away. It was time.

Glancing himself over one time, he decided it was then or never, and left the room.

**-0-**

Shaw was watching the screen, simultaneously watching Sarah. He would admit it over and over again. She was gorgeous…..maybe even more so than Evelyn.

Sarah, however, was impatient, tapping her fingers on the table.

"Would you relax?" Shaw smiled. "He's probably watching the Belgian's meeting right now."

"I won't relax until he's back here and you and Beckman are both shot to hell." She hissed under her breath. "Just Waiting." She replied out loud, wanting to strangle Shaw.

**-0-**

Chuck sat far off, watching very discreetly as the Belgian spoke with another man, eyes constantly searching.

Chuck had endured it for an hour, watching the elder man in disgust. He was slender and pale, very bony and sickly looking. Chuck wondered to himself how a man that pathetic looking could be of such influence and stature. It was mind boggling.

Suddenly, they shook hands and he rose. Chuck noticed the Belgian wearing odd leather gloves. Chuck shrugged to himself, questioning the man's odd sense of fashion.

Then, the descent to his hotel room began. Chuck took the stairs, not wanting to arouse any suspicion. He reached the floor just in time to see the Belgian enter his room and close the door behind him.

Taking a breath, Chuck willed himself to follow. He crept towards the door, hearing his heart hammer in his ears. Every small click made him jump, and he was frightened. He reached for the door, turning the knob a slowly as possible.

It was open.

Chuck froze, listening for any noise. He saw a silhouette on the outside balcony behind the curtains. Chuck knew this was his chance. Creeping into the room, he stealthily made his way towards the balcony. Suddenly, he felt his body freeze, as pain began to shoot through him. It was beyond anything he could have imagined. He struggled to glance down at his arms, noticing how pale they were, his veins darkening by the second.

He heard an elderly man laugh, as he fell to the floor, completely paralyzed. He couldn't close his eyes, only move them. Opening the door, the Belgian smirked, laughing victoriously.

"If it isn't the human intersect." He smiled, kneeling beside Chuck. "The gloves." He smirked, explaining his master plan like all diabolical villains. "I'd poisoned the door knob in hopes that I might receive a visitor, much like yourself." He laughed.

Chuck's mind was racing, as he desperately tried to think of a way to let Sarah know. She was going to lose it.

"And for the best part!" The Belgian said in false excitement. He took out his camera, recording Chuck first, then himself. He was going to use Chuck's phone and send it to the last call on his phone, knowing it had to be one of his colleagues.

"The intersect has been lethally poisoned. He has one week to live. In the mean time…" he ripped the governor from Chuck's hand, and an excruciating pain fell over Chuck as he cried out and winced in pure agony.

"If you attempt to rescue him, I will personally carve it from his head. He can feel everything, and this will force him to stay conscious and endure it all. Say your goodbyes, Mr. Bartowski." He grinned and shut it off, sending it. He called in his men, who hauled chuck away from the back and into their van. He smirked. This would be very entertaining.

**-0-**

Sarah gasped as she received the video, shaking hands covering her mouth. She knew the dangers, but this was insanity! She let the tears pour when she saw Chuck, looking sickly pale and almost dead on the floor. Every sound of agonizing pain made her want to kill him more and more.

Casey watched, clenching his jaw. Finally when it ended, he growled. "SHIT!"

Shaw stood there, watching the two agents. "He'll be okay?" he tried. "We can send in a tea-"

"Where the fuck did they go, Shaw?" Sarah snapped. "How can we save him if we didn't figure out where the hell they went?"

"We can call Beck-"Casey began.

"Fuck Beckman!" Sarah shot up, whipping up the stairs. "I'm finding him myself!" Sarah cried the entire way home. Chuck could have died already. Shaking the terrible thoughts from her head, she sped up, having no mercy on her Porsche. She was going to hunt down the son of a bitch, and she would save Chuck. She would bet her life on it.

**A/N: That took a really really really long time to get out, so I apologize. This one should be ending soon, so hopefully I can get on with the others. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing please let me know what you thought! Other than that, have a great one guys! **

**-LLC**


	21. A very serious message

A very serious message:

Hey everyone, this is TheGibsonPlayer, and I'm one of LLC's best friends. Last night, LLC was in a somewhat nasty car accident, and he's currently in the hospital. I haven't heard much more about it, but I was told he's alright, though he may need surgery. I wish I could inform you more, but I'm clueless on the subject. I will try my best to keep you updated in the A/N's of my stories. Consider his stories either postponed for a prolonged period of time, or finished where they stand,as I'm not sure whether he'll ever continue them. Sorry to bring the bad news.

-TheGibsonPlayer


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey, I bet you guys didn't expect this! Well, the doc patched me up, and I'm resting up at home now. Im trusting the GibsonPlayer kept you in the loop, so I apologize for disappearing! I wanted to start killing my stories, one by one, starting with this one. So a few more chapters left! Just to let you all know, my buddy Chris Parker just released a cool story on here, called "Stealing Hearts". He did NOT take it from this one, I gave him the idea! He's new, and very talented, so give him a review! Other than that, thanks so much for all your kind messages. It really does make me smile every time I read them, and I'm still shocked that you guys are actually fans of my work...Really, it made me feel great. Time for Sarah to kick ass now. **

**Chapter Twenty-One: **

Sarah Walker was insane. That's what most people would've said. She spent hours pacing, searching, looking for every last piece of information on where the son of a bitch took her loving, innocent boyfriend...

She had to use her connections. Her leverage as a spy. Time was ticking, and she'd gotten nowhere.

Currently, she sat on Chuck's bed, his faint, sweet scent still on his pillow. She had no trace, nothing left of him but his shirt and jacket on his chair, which still smelled of his cologne. It had been two days since she'd gotten the horrid message, the Belgian's voice disrupting her thoughts more and more every time, as it replayed through her memories and burned her mind each time.

She cried into the pillow a little bit. She was thankful Ellie hadn't yet gotten suspicious. She didn't want to be the one to break it to her...she was sure Chuck wanted to...wherever he might have been.

Sitting up, she wiped the tears away. She had no choice but to call Beckman, the head hancho, the lady with power and resources. Shaw could screw himself...he probably already did, she thought with malice as she rang Beckman's personal line.

"General Diane Beck-"

"General, I need a favor."

"Agent Walker." General Beckman knew Walker never asked for anything, unless the asset was involved. "What's wrong?"

"General, Shaw didn't want you to know this, but the mission blew up big time. Chuck has been captured, and-"

"What mission? And WHAT?" General Beckman was seething. "Walker, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The...Belgian, he has Chuck..."

"The Belgian? I thought you retrieved his note?"

"Yes, and we-"

"Shaw was supposed to go, with you and Casey. NOT the asset."

Sarah clenched her fist. That son of a bitch was going to die a painful death. "General, I think he's-"

Sarah's phone clattered to the floor when Shaw appeared in the door away, gun in hand. "Ease up, Walker." he smirked.

"Shaw, what the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"It's a little thing called treason..." he replied with a smirk. "You would do it for the kid, right?"

"Shaw...why?" She finally asked. Not that she didn't expect this much from such a jackass.

"You killed her, Sarah." he growled, the memories hitting him like a truck.

"Killed who?" She was officially under the impression he was psychotic.

"My wife, Walker. Evelyn Shaw. You shot her, that night in Paris. Your red test. Her life." he spoke coldly.

Sarah gasped, feeling her hand, which was behind her back, going very numb. That was his wife.

"Shaw, I didn't mean to, I didn't know-"

"That's alright, Sam." He smirked.

Sarah's eyes widened. He knew everything about her. Everything.

"You know what, Walker?" He grinned. "I can take you to him...Bartowski."

"What?" She gasped. "Shaw, How-"

"The Belgian works for me. I'll tell you what..." he smirked. "You play along with me, and we torture the kid a little...his heart will break just like mine."

Sarah shook her head, drawing her gun on him.

Shaw laughed simply. "Oh, no? I could just tell the Belgian to rip it out of his head right now..."

Sarah froze. He was the only one who could lead her to her life. As much as she hated the current predicament...she needed him.

"Good girl, Walker." he smirked. "We've got a plane to catch."

**-0-**

"Oh, The colonel is calling..." Shaw grinned as he tossed her phone up in the air and caught it, his favorite game. Sarah narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked, the jet ride killing her. Beckman had called, Ellie, and now Casey. She was in a little too deep.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be very fun, now would it...?" Shaw asked. "And the best part? You can't touch me, bacause if you so much as look at me the wrong way, all I have to do is speak to the Belgian over the comm. link, and your boyfriend dies. Sucks, doesn't it, Walker?"

Sarah fought the urge to smear the windows of the fine jet with his blood.

"Well, at least you control how long he lives...I had NOTHING." he spoke venemously.

"I want you to see him hurt, Walker. I need the CIA to know that their actions aren't simply justified by their supposed high status. They're scum, not feeling beings, like us. And I'll tell you what, Sam..." he smirked. "If you're a good girl, I'll let you make it up to me later...given I spare your life, of course...I'll make you forget all about the nerd."

Sarah had it. She rose, drawing her gun and aiming for his head. As soon as she did, Shaw's apparent henchman, Justin, shot her neck with a tranq dart, sending her out for the next few hours. All the way to Thailand.

**-0-**

**"**Ellie, you gotta help me!" Chuck cried. "If I don't flash, Sarah will-"

"Woah, you can't flash?" She laughed, calling Devon over. Chuck glanced around. He was safe in their house.

"Bro, you can't flash?" Devon smirked. The room suddenly got dark. "Then we can't help you, Chuck..."

"Why can't I flash?" Chuck cried, opening his eyes as he sat up.

The Belgian watched him with an amused, ugly smile. "Because, we've put you on a system that supresses the intersect. We can't have you going off and destroying your already deteriorating mind, now can we?"

"Why? Why are you doing all this?" Chuck pleaded, looking around. They were in a small cabin, surrounded by jungle and armed guards, speaking some foreign language he couldn't flash on.

"Why does anyone do anything in this life, Charles? Money. Money and power." he chuckled.

"Why don't you just put me out...kill me?" he asked.

"Now where's the fun in that Mr. Bartowski...?" the Belgian laughed.

Chuck clenched his jaw, freezing cold. If he wanted to be a spy and impress Sarah...if he'd ever see her beautiful face again, he'd need to act like one. That meant extracting information on whatever he could.

"The dreams...what do they mean?" he asked quickly.

"They're signs. They tell you what you think of, deep in your subconcious." The Belgian informed him, hands busy with something Chuck couldn't see on the table. "What you fear most...what you hear in reality...everything mixes in to form these...these visions, if you will..."

"All because of this chair?"

The Belgian laughed, shaking his head. "The chair is a chair. The wires connected to your head, that's what does the damage."

Chuck nodded slowly, swallowing. The man was a freak.

"It could be a brilliant torture method...It could mentally scar someone for years..."

Chuck grimaced. He'd had just enough.

The Belgian smirked at his apparent latest invention. Chuck finally noticed taht he'd taken the watch that prolonged the intersect activity; the governor.

"What's that?" Chuck feigned ignorance.

The Belgian smirked, chuckling. "Those damn CIA scientists think they know everything." His accent was thick, his ego even more so. "But I bested them again; I increased the life on this by at least three life times!" He smirked.

"Why?" Chuck asked cautiously.

"In the event I need to move you, we need to keep you very much alive..." he set it on the table, eyeing Chuck's barred and cuffed arms and wrists.

"What are we waiting for-"

The Belgian pressed his earpiece into his head, rising and turning on the machine by Chuck's head. "This, Mr. Bartowski."

**-0-**

Sarah awoke, finding herself in a speeding truck, driving down a dirt road in an unknown, jungle looking area. She was in the back, where Justin and Shaw where in the front.

"Good morning." Shaw smirked, though it was almost night.

"Where the fuck are we Shaw?" Sarah spat. This man was insane. She noticed how her weapons were gone, and her hands were bound with thick roped behind her back.

"Surprise, Walker." he smirked. "Thailand. We're here to visit your boy..."

"Leave him alone!" Sarah cried, wanting to stab Shaw in the face repeatedly.

"Not just yet. Soon, he'll be dead, and you'll have forgotten everything, So don't worry your pretty little head."

Sarah growled and lunged for him, but he pulled the car to a halt, sending her toppling back into the seat.

"It's time to see our man." He smiled and opened her door, leading her out. She took in the specs: Several natives, armed with machine guns. She eyed them all viciously as they seemed to undress her with their eyes, watching as Shaw lead her in. Justin remained out the door.

"Chuck!" Sarah cried immediately, seeing her poor boyfriend tied to some god damn chair. The Belgian stood beside him, smirking. "He can hear you, Agent Walker...but in a more...nightmarish fashion."

Sarah felt her heart beat rapidly as she took in the slowly breathing, pale, moaning Chuck. He looked beat up, bruised, and near death.

"Come on Walker..." Shaw smirked, pushing her forward. "Talk to him. Everything you say...it'll hurt him."

"Chuck..." Sarah murmured desperately, kneeling by him. "Oh, god, Chuck..."

No response.

"Please Chuck, I need you to hear me!"

Chuck twitched a little, seeming to respond to her voice. The Belgian smirked, raising a brow.

"I need you to hear me..."

"Please do...don't leave me, Sarah!" He murmured, though his eyes were closed. "I don't, no!" he mumbled, voice giving off a quality of pure agony.

"Stop! What are you doing to him?" Sarah begged the Belgian now.

"Oh, but this is all you, Walker." Shaw smirked. "You made him hurt."

"Im going to kill-"

Shaw fell to the floor unconcious, Casey standing behind him, an entire team of marines storming the area.

"CASEY!" Sarah breathed, watching as he cut her binds quickly, his team apprehending the Belgian.

"How did-"

"Beckman, she heard the entire conversation!" Casey ushered her to Chuck.

"How come I didn't hear you-"

"Silencers, they're down." Casey assured her. "Get him fixed, Walker!"

Sarah knelt by Chuck, tearing off the wires they'd connected to him, searching for the key that undid his cuffs.

"Chuck..." She whispered.

No response. Not even a breath.

"Please Chuck, I need you..."

"He's gone." The Belgian smirked. Casey replied with the butt of his gun crashing into the Belgian's head.

"Chuck, I love you so much..." she whispered, kissing his head. "Without you, I'm nothing but a spy...a cold hearted spy..." she placed her lips on his. "Please Chuck..." she began to cry, mind on the worst possible scenario.

"S...sarah..." Chuck's eyes slowly opened, and he found his beautiful blonde angel smiling down at him, shocked.

"Chuck!" She cried, wrapped her arms around him.

Casey glanced away, unable to handle the emotions.

"You left...with Shaw..." Chuck insisted. "This...this is a dream, isn't it? Oh god if I-"

"Chuck!" Sarah stopped him, kissing him hard, with passion and love and everything she'd missed for the past few days. She kissed away her tears, her worries, her anger, her frustration...everything.

"Oh...I'm awake now..." he gave her a goofy grin, the ones she admired so much.

"I love you, more than anything Chuck. Don't ever leave me again..." Sarah kissed him slowly.

"Never..." Chuck promised, holding her closely. "I love you too, Sarah."

**A/N: Short, I know, but you gotta cut an injured guy a break! Anyway, its great to be back, thanks for all your kind messages! For those who want Shaw to be tortured to the worst degree...it's coming, ladies and gents. For now...soak up the Charah. Thanks a million for reading and reviewing...it's great to be back. Have a great one, guys!**

**-LLC**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay, I'd say two more chapters left on my "Firstborn" and then I'll wrap up the show and head over to another one of my stories and do the same, untiol I have a sane amount left. Hopefully, you'll want to stick throught it all with me like we've done...it's been a cool ride :) **

**I had a quick two questions, one regarding a group authored story...Would you guys be interested to read a story done by a handful of the more popular authors on here? My next question is: Andrew offered me to continue Wildcard and his other ones for him, because I helped him write it...what do you guys think? Feedback is appreciated. **

**Chapter Twenty Three: **

"I've been waiting so long for this..." Casey grinned outside the interrogation room. He looked like a dog staring at a steak, just waiting to pounce and devour it.

"I don't think so." Sarah smirked, approaching him.

"Walker? Where's Bartowski?" Casey grunted, seeming to deflate when he learned that he wasn't going to have the prick all to himself.

"Sleeping at home, John." she leaned against the window, watching the sleeping log.

"You alright?"

"Oh, I will be after this." Sarah smirked. He would pay. For everything he did.

"Remember, Walker. It's interrogation...we need him alive."

Sarah smirked. "I know...where would the fun be if he were dead?"

Casey chuckled, shaking his head. This was one pissed off agent.

The two opened the door in a rush, cameras recording everything.

Sarah took a look at the standard torture items...they'd work just fine.

Sarah eyed the metal rod on the table...that'd be useful.

"Wake him up." She tossed it to Casey, who smirked, doing the honors. With a swift hit to the face, Daniel roared, fully awake.

"What the f-"

"Good to see you're awake, Danny." Sarah smirked. "We need you to answer a few questions..."

Daniel smirked. "You know my terms, Walker." he practically undressed her with his eyes.

Sarah took the rod from Casey, sending it slamming into Shaw's leg. She heard the familiar crack. Shaw howled in pain.

"Oops..." Sarah smirked. "What was it you were saying?"

Shaw couldn't respond. Casey smirked and punched him square on the nose. With the already injured area cracking once again, he found satisfaction.

"The lady asked you a question, moron." he smirked. This was fun.

"Who do you work for?" Sarah snapped.

Shaw clutched his nose and knee in either hand, shaking. "It's...a faction...the ring."

Sarah nodded, threatening to hit him again. "And?"

Shaw just laughed maniacally, throwing his head back.

Casey glanced at Walker, who threatened to grab the ammonia which was on the counter.

"Death by ammonia is a pretty bad way to go..." Sarah smirked.

Shaw growled. "Beckman would never let you."

Sarah let out a cold, raw laugh. "Guess what, danny boy?"

Shaw didn't dare. But she continued anyway.

"Beckman doesn't know about this...it's pretty much unsanctioned. And it's our little secret." She approached him with the needle.

The information they recieved was useful...however Sarah and Casey "slipped up..."

Daniel Shaw was dead within hours.

**-0-**

Chuck knew what Sarah and Casey had done. He didn't like it...but that bastard had to pay. And they'd made him do just that. What mattered was: Daniel Shaw was disceased, and he'd left a workload of mysteries in his wake...and they wouldn't tell Chuck what those mysteries were.

Chuck was currently sitting beside Sarah on their couch, his head on her lap. She glanced down at him, smiling gently as she did. The two couldn't have been more in love.

"Sarah, I'm the intersect, I can help-"

"Chuck, I screwed your life up once...not again." she told him decidedly.

"You aren't going to tell me?" Chuck was shocked.

Sarah sighed, looking down into his chocolate eyes. "No..." she admitted.

"Sarah, I thought you trusted me..." he sighed.

"You and I both know that this has nothing to do with trust." She told him, hands holding his.

"Sarah..." He glanced up at her. "Can you really just leave all this behind?"

"I won't, I'll just be keeping you out of it...safe..." she tried.

"There's no way I'd let you go out there alone, Sarah." he told her. "Not now not ever."

Sarah watched him, heart melting like always. He always knew what to say...

He rose. "And I have a way of ensuring that." He reached into his pocket , shaking slightly, as he got down on one knee.

"Sarah Lisa Walker..." He began. "I fell in love with you the very first day I met you. I don't know how, or why, but it seems as if all of life's forces are pushing us together. And I want nothing more than to wake up and see your beautiful face every morning for the rest of our lives...Sarah, will you marry me?" he managed.

Sarah was on the edge of her seat, blinking away the tears. The smile on her face was incomparable to anything else.

"Yes..." She nodded, watching him slip the gorgeous ring onto her finger. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to MARRY Chuck Bartowski.

She threw her arms around him as the two shared a kiss. It was filled with love, passion, dedication, promise, and commitment. It shook Sarah to her very core. She lost control as his hands roamed her body. Somehow, they found their way to his bedroom.

They didn't come out until much later.

**-0-**

"So, I was hoping you-" Ellie stopped talking to Devon as the doorbell rang. "Nevermind." she stepped over to the door, answering it with a smile. "Chuck, Sarah!"

The couple was glowing, seeming even more in love than usual...if it were at all possible.

After the bout of hugs, Ellie invited them in, promising Casey and Morgan would be there soon enough.

Chuck simply couldn't wait to share the huge news with his sister.

"El, we have to tell you something." He began solemnly, hiding a smile.

"Oh god...Chuck, what happened?" Prepared for the worst, she nearly fell over when Chuck and Sarah exclaimed, "We're engaged!"

"WHAT?" Ellie jumped, rushing to see Sarah's extended ring hand. The ring was amazing; it had to be all of Chuck's life savings. "Wow...Sarah...that's incredible!"

Chuck smiled. Finally the CIA paid off...aside from giving him an angel in the first place.

"Guys...wow, I'm so happy for you!" Ellie gushed.

Devon grinned, hugging the couple. "That means we have two big days coming up...AWESOME."

"So, we'll be picking out dresses together?" Ellie grinned, pulling Sarah aside from Chuck, whom she hadn't parted with all day and last night. He gave her a little grin, and she returned it, taking a seat with her soon to be sister in law.

Devon invited Chuck over to the kitchen, grabbing him a drink. "Wow...she's amazing, bro. How'd you work up the nerve to do it?"

Chuck shrugged, glancing at Sarah, who met his gaze with a smile. He winked at her, continuing to talk to Devon. "I just got on my knee and hoped she wouldn't reject me..."

"Yeah, she's probably had so many offers..."

Chuck turned to Devon. "Thanks, awesome."

"Well, she chose you bro." he grinned. "That means something."

Chuck laughed. "You should've seen Casey's reaction. I don't think he'll admit it, but he may have cried...just a tiny bit."

Devon rose a brow. "John Casey? Dude...that's bitchin!"

Chuck laughed at his "brother's" frat boy vocabulary. You could take him out of the fraternity...but you could never take the fraternity out of him.

**-0-**

Later that evening, Sarah found herself curled up in Chuck's arms, a glass of wine in her hand. Ellie and Devon sat similarly, and Morgan and Casey...they sat individually, of course.

Sarah was listening to Ellie recall her and Chuck's life before Sarah and Devon.

"Well..." Ellie laughed. "Chuck, as you know, was no casanova."

"He fooled me." Sarah defended him teasingly, as he placed a gentle kiss on her head. Ellie watched adoringly.

"Anyway, there a girl, Jill Roberts." Ellie began. Sarah listened intently,tensing up for some reason, and Chuck pretended to ignore them.

"He was convinced he loved her. And she used him like a tool." Ellie told her, Sarah gently squeezing Chuck's hand. Chuck noticed how sharply she was listening.

"Where is she now?" Sarah interjected.

Chuck cut in. "I haven't spoken to her in a long time, sweet heart..." Sarah glanced up at him. She gave him a warning glance. He nodded.

"Well, I'd say it's time for us to head home and hit the sack." Chuck sighed, rising with Sarah. The two thanked Ellie and Devon, bade farewell to the others, and returned to their apartment.

Chuck was genuinely surprised. Was she that jealous?

"Jill Roberts?" She asked warily.

"Sarah, I swear, we never-"

"Chuck, I trust you, it's not that at all." she assured him with a glance, checking the database in castle from her phone.

"Then what is it...Sarah?" He asked.

"She...she was on Shaw's list. She works for the ring...and she knows you..."

Chuck sighed, nodding. This was going to open up a whole new set of missions, plus the wedding...

As if she read his mind, Sarah gave him a soft smile.

"One mission at a time." She reminded, sinking into his open arms as the two embraced each other.

Whatever came next...they'd be ready, so long as they had each other.

**A/N: Well, nevermind. That's a wrap! Not the greatest finale, I condensed a lot...and left it open for a reason. My apologies. So, this story is finally done. A lot of work and fun, and I thank you all for reading! Please let me know how you liked it! As for sequels...what do you want? Let me know! As always, have a good one guys. **

**-LLC**


End file.
